Detaining Shades
by ChEsHiRe81
Summary: Long before the shadows tales came out to play, there was a time of spilled innocence. Kara had dealt with the red K and now she had been found out. One note and one direction leads her to what she never thought she'd encounter. (Shadows on the Side and SO very R) Warning for the faint of heart.
1. Chapter 1

**Prosperous Position**

She sighed, looking down at the newspaper then up to the monitor. The hero so stained by one exposure no thanks to Maxwell Lord. Her name amongst the ruin of monstrous morality. How could she come back from that? It was bad enough she'd attacked her sister. A week had gone by and she'd pushed herself near the brink of exhaustion to make amends to the city she'd sworn to protect.

Her ears heard the sirens and before anyone could approach her or Cat Grant could summon her she'd rushed out toward the hall to the elevator shaft that she'd normally fly up and out from the other exit. Her movement halted by the cross bars of wood beams and the no access sign smeared on a huge white cardboard sign. This wasn't good.

Taking another way unable to grasp the consequence, she'd ripped off her glasses ripped open her yellow cardigan shirt to skimmy out of her skirt revealing the crisp S of her family's crest. She had grabbed her purse and coat along the way and within it her boots to quickly suit up in the rest of her uniform, tossing her purse and items to the corner rushing down the darker part of the hall to soar out and be that hero everyone could believe in again.

He came out from security room and nearly started clapping. How he had NEVER thought he'd discover this chance of fate! How her actions he had displayed for his amusement and new purpose. Walking over to the pile he scraped up all of her little remains to bring them back to the monitor deck he'd been holed up in. Whistling he tossed them in the dark chamber and grabbed a post it writing on it for her as her Catco self, to meet him at the location he spelled out. He made sure to attach it firmly with a little duct tape then whistled all the way back to his viewing room.

Her darker side had been revealed through so much footage and damn how good she looked in that black and red suit. So much better than the cheerleader outfit she trompt around in. But now his luck had changed and he grabbed his things stuffing hers in his duffel bag to slide his key card along the reader and sign out for the day stuffing the footage he'd burned to a cd and put on a thumb drive, erasing the last of it from all other devices in the room. Now he was the only one with access of the footage he'd caught her on tape with. Her secret, his fun…

She shook the soot from herself to soar back into the building to change back into her regular street clothes but as she rounded the corner her eyes widened at what was missing. All her stuff was gone. Her unearthly blues caught sight of something on the wall near the floor and she tugged the taped item off of it standing back upright holding the note.

 _Kara Danvers_

 _Come to address on this note and tell no one._

 _I have your things. Come in that suit of yours._

 _9 PM sharp._

 _-Rich_

She clenched the note tightly with a grim look on her face. Someone knew her secret. She had to take care of this. She couldn't ask Alex for help after all the damage she'd caused. This was on her and she had to fix this on her own. Looking down to where she hadn't even returned to, to finish up her day's work she decided she wasn't up for returning there today. She noticed her glasses off to the side. At least she had those. Guess she'd have to fly into her window this time since her keys were in her purse and she didn't want to have to break down another door her sister would have to foot the bill for.

"Great." She sighed and sped back off to head to her place and get the grime off her suit. At least it was dryable. She took to the sky once more and ignored the comments about her actions before. Max had really destroyed the belief in people of her.

Flying back to her home she was grateful for leaving the slide door open just enough. She used the slim jim she had hidden in a wood plank at her balcony and worked her way inside of her apartment. Now to throw the suit in the wash and clean up herself before her dreaded meeting. She wondered as she undressed what this person wanted. Pushing the thoughts aside for the moment she tended to her own needs while she still had the time to..

* * *

It was forty after eight when she touched down on the roof then jumped down to the balcony of the condo she had been given the address to. Oddly as she reached to check the handle on the door it was unlocked and curiosity got the better of her as she poked her head in. The sound of jazz filled the atmosphere along with something she couldn't quite place sniffing at it.

"Come on in!" A man's voice called out and she looked up widening her eyes at the blinking light. A camera was aimed at the door which meant, it was aimed at her too. Sighing and cursing silently at her stupidity she opened the door to step inside. There was that scent again. "Shut the door will you please?" Perhaps this person was just there to warn her to be careful. Maybe it was one of her sister's spies. She pondered that possibility as she shut the door behind her.

She walked in slowly and flicked on her x-ray vision widening her eyes again noticing what the walls were layered with...lead. Still, it wasn't unheard of to have places with that in the walls and structure. It supported certain beams more, it gave a more solid foundation too. She shook her head and followed the sounds of the jazz knowing that she was getting closer to where the music was coming from. When she stepped down the hall she noticed a flickering glow from where she was heading and raised an eyebrow continuing her journey.

The moment she'd come into the room she glanced around to see several candles lit and caught whiff of the scent that had permeated the air she couldn't quite place what it was though. "Come in here." His voice was smooth and she didn't know quite what to think of that. Still, she nodded and did as he had told her. She didn't like to be confrontational and this man didn't seem hostile. When she caught sight of him the man had his back turned and from what she saw he had on a set of tightly hugging darker denim jeans and a black tank that she believed her sister had referred to as a muscle tank. His slicked back dark brown hair wasn't too short but short enough. His figure she guessed maybe a height of six five she believed. His arms rather firm were behind his back so visible to her with his fingers curled around one another from both hands. "Good evening Kara." She stopped her steps closer to him tensing up by the tone that had changed in his voice. "Come alone?"

"Yes." She wasn't sure what to say to this man so she went with her gut. "You saw me then?"

"I did. Does that bother you?" She shook her head but the man didn't move at all. "Tell me."

"It does and doesn't." The man chuckled nodding.

"Good answer." He praised her and that's exactly how she took it which made her ease up the tension some. "You try so hard to be more don't you?"

"I do. I have to be so no one gets hurt." She opened up and started to step forward.

"Stay." He spoke and heart her boots stop on his polished wood floor. "Good girl."

"Thank you." She spoke not sure why his second praise made her feel like she'd made him happy. "Can I ask you why you had me come here?"

"No one knows you are here do they?"

"No." She answered. "I came here on my own."

"On your own, Sir." He told her.

"Yes Sir." She responded.

"Good girl." He finally turned to her and his eyes met hers and she gasped at whom it was before her. Sure, she'd seen him on passing and sometimes in the elevator but...this man was incredibly handsome and with such tone arms. His blues met hers but his held a much darker shaded tone of blue hers had never encountered. The gaze he held her with made a heat travel up her neck and right across her feet especially at her cheeks. Then that heat traveled down further and she didn't understand what it was. "Such a good girl."

"Can I…" She didn't know how to respond to him. She was tongue tied.

"You want to know don't you?" She nodded. "How simple your outfit how easy your glasses fool those around you. Your clothes are in the bag by the couch." He explained keeping firm lock on her eyes with his own. "This suit isn't the one I saw the other day."

"That one is….that one is bad."

"Sir."

"Sir. That one is bad Sir." She corrected herself.

"Gooooood girl." The way he said that to her really made heat run through her in places she'd never quite comprehended. "Tell me, do you have a boyfriend?" She shook her head. "Girlfriend?" She shook her head again. "Single then?"

"Yes….Sir." Why was she calling him that and why did it feel so wrong but right?

"I have the only copy of the tape. You should be more careful with your changing in public view Supergirl, Kara." He slowly came toward her and she did not budge from her spot. "This will stay in my possession. You will stay." He easily towered over her by his height and suddenly she felt so much smaller. Why did this man's eyes hold her captive so? "Do you know how to follow orders?"

"Yes...Sir.." She gulped and his hand came up and softly ran his fingers under her chin cupping it in his grasp. He smiled to her and the smirk that sinister expression spoke volumes. Still she didn't move for fear of angering him.

"Such a good girl you are. Be good and get on your knees for me." He saw the hesitation in her eyes but then he saw a curiosity and that was all he needed. She was fresh, she was innocent. She was….a virgin. He knew for some odd reason she had to be. She was so naive.

"Yes Sir." She knelt down on one knee then two before him when he let go of her chin. She was now before him and looking up at him with a questioning look. He looked down at her fine body on her knees and man did it do things to him. He could feel the throb of his dick and he would need relief soon from the fucking jeans if we was gonna last the night.

"Bring your hands up to the button on my jeans and undo it then unzip me." He told her and smiled as her hands came up to do as he commanded. She was far too innocent for her own good. It was perfect. "This is how this is going to work. You will do exactly what I say and come to this place when I tell you to. You follow my rules and I won't release the tape to the media." He saw the fear and panic in her eyes and he decided to test the waters. "Reach inside of my pants and my boxers." She looked at the pants tilting her head then back up at him.

"I can't...Sir."

"Oh I see. Take both sides of my pants and pull them down my legs." How obedient she was and he couldn't hold back the smile. He felt her tug at his jeans and felt them pushed down his legs to leave him in his black tank and black boxers and when her hand slid into them he put his head back to steady himself reigning back in his focus to look back down at her hearing her gasp as he fell out of the boxers and into her hands. "I want your hands on my hips and you up all the way on your knees. You will lean your head up and kiss the tip of me and when you do I want you to bring your lips over the head of my length and drag your tongue along it while kissing it to suck on it a little."

"Yes...Sir...oh Rao…" She brought her head up and leaned as close as she could get to this man's odd shaped exterior and when she kissed it something in her built up the heat in her body. She kissed it again and then opened her mouth pushing her head up her body up and putting the round head in her mouth. She gasped and her tongue licked along it tasting an odd flavor she didn't quite know what is was. She licked at it again and again and again closing her lips over this big round object starting to suck on it. Her vision swam and her body shivered but she licked and licked at the taste her mind was telling her she liked.

"Good girl. Now, bring more of it into your mouth. Welcome more of me in your mouth and run your tongue over every inch you take in. I want you to bring enough to touch the back of your tongue then I want you to slide down to the tip of me. I want you then to bring your lips back over it and move up higher until you feel me press lightly at the back of your throat."

She shut her eyes and was careful not to grip the man's hips too hard and the scent in the air hit her again and suddenly she was floating and she did as she was told and began to slip him back in her mouth going up to where she felt the tip at the back of her throat then she slid back down and raised back up. She didn't know where it had came from but a noise she had never heard from herself erupted from her throat and over what she had in her mouth. "That feels good. Moan like that for me again. When you come back down I want you to take your lips off of what you've had in your mouth. I want you to lap at the tip like you were a thirsty kitten. Peck on it like a baby bird. That a girl…"

He kept his hands off her but oh how he yearned to touch her to have his hands all over her but he kept them in the back pockets of his jeans. She was starting to get the hang of this and he was throbbing at her lapping at the head of his dick. "Stop the pecking and put me back in your mouth. That's it, more in your mouth. Move up higher." He heard her cough around him but he knew how to remedy the situation. "Take a deep breath in and out. When you breathe out you will push more of he inside your mouth and down your throat. When you feel me start to go down you relax yourself and breathe in and out of your nose. Just relax and don't fight it. Theeeere you go. Slowly and you will be fine. Be a good girl and put the rest of me down your throat."

She couldn't stop what she was doing if she wanted to and for some reason she really didn't want to. Heat was all over inside her and it was a burn she'd never felt in her entire life. She welcome this feeling and did as Sir told her to. "Ohhh so good. Such a good girl you are. Now suck and swallow me and bob your head up and down while keeping me inside your mouth. In and out of your throat. That a girl. You like being a good girl don't you?"

She nodded and moaned and her eyes slid back and she sucked on what tasted so good she didn't want to stop now. Sir tasted so good she wanted more and she wanted to do this more. She wanted to suck him swallow him and what he spilled out and down her throat she felt need to have more of. "That is called pre-cum you are tasting. The explosive blend called my semen is what you get when you suck hard and take me in and out of your mouth really fast. I know you have speed. Use it but build it up slowly. Uh uh, suck a little harder I know you can. Remember to slide your tongue around side to side and bring the rest in your mouth and throat until your nose touches my stomach."

She did what he told her and she began to really get into it how she felt she should. She quickened her strokes and strengthened her sucks and the moans grew much deeper and much louder and for some reason the brought one hand off one of his hips and brought it down and under her chin to slide it forward and feel two strange soft yet big sacs. "Mmmm someone has been a bad girl. Don't make me give the video to the other media center." She didn't mean to but she grabbed one of those big sacs. "Good girl. Massage them for me. I am no longer Sir. I am your Master. You like to make your master happy. Massage them my pretty Super. Massage my balls and suck my cock."

Why did those terms sound odd yet familiar? Where had she heard those names? Ohhh why, oh no….don't question why. He is Master. She's Master's good girl. When she thought it she moaned and sucked harder licking around his massive meat stick she heard him call his cock. She played that word out in her head as she began to really slide him in and out of her mouth. She felt what was down her throat spasm and he released a groan almost growl and one of his hands slapped the back of her head to push the rest of himself in her mouth and began to thrust himself forward holding her in place. "Suck, keep sucking. Suck me harder and I'll face fuck you with my cock. Give me more wonderful head." He really started pounding his dick in and out of her mouth and before he could stop himself he blew his load right down her throat. "Swallow it all. Swallow down my cum."

The new taste filled her mouth and she did as Master told her. But before she could have the rest he pulled away and she felt what had been spilling down her throat spray all over her face and then all over her suit. She put her head back shaking it so he could cover her in what he called his cum. "Now you've been marked by me. Good girl. Lick up the rest off my cock and then I'll have you taste my balls…" He put his head back laughing as she did as Master said and he felt her tongue all over him again.

One little tape and his little Super playgirl. How much fun he'd have degrading her to his depravities. Being her first cock suck, score one for the board….

 _ ***How about a little tale on the side. Mooooore?.?**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Delivery is Served**

The newspapers the television had been filled with praises and cheers, readers and viewers eager to learn more and more about National City's Supergirl. Her heroics had brought her back into the good graces of everyone. Her boss was no longer afraid or on edge with her and she was making sure to deliver Cat Grant's coffee and favorite order every day she worked at the media company. She felt as if things were starting to look up. Speaking of things looking up..

The blonde had been far more eager this morning, after dealing with her boss' demands then flying to take out a few fires, to be in the quiet dark room and on her knees where she'd really began to enjoy the position of. Her thirst for the security guard had overran her normal craving for her tea at the place around the corner and she hungrily took him into her mouth to slide him down her warm throat moaning deeply as she fastened her lips around his massive size. For her good nature he'd begun with rubbing the back of her head his fingers massaging her scalp as he sat back in his chair groaning sometimes grunting depending how hard she chose to suck him.

She was allowed now to touch his dick and she stroked him with such fervor she smiled with his praises of _good girl_ and _better_. She ran her tongue up and down his wonderful length to kiss the glorious head of his cock only to slip her lips back over him accepting him fully into her mouth where she felt him at the back of her throat then in one swift delicious gulp she was taking down the other ten inches of him. When she began to increase the force behind her sucking and slide him in and out of her mouth while rubbing both his balls he pushed her off knowing how close he was to blasting her hot mouth with his spunk.

"Be a good girl and take all that off." Richard ordered his little sex kitten whom nodded and brought her lips off him standing up undoing her suit the cape first which she set over her other clothing and she quickly rid herself of the rest of her Super gear now in her bra and panties he'd picked out for her to now wear.

The thong had taken getting used to and it was both a little tight but lewd and when he'd told her that word she found the urge to use it more. She had however gone home grabbed a dictionary and looked it up among other words. She'd done some research so she could make her Master happy. Granted, she'd done it without her sister at their place. Now in the black thong and lacy black bra to match she saw him snap his fingers then point to the floor and she lowered herself to the floor. "You've gotten so much better at servicing your Master with your mouth. I must say kitten, I'm quite impressed."

Rich had been looking forward to this and reached over for the velvet black sash by his phone to stand up putting the pouch down for a moment to rid himself of his pants already out of his boots. He gazed all over her glorious well toned body that didn't have an ounce of baby fat on it. She was an absolute work of art lain out on her back in nothing but the skimpy lingerie he'd given her to wear under both her work and hero attire. He adjusted the chair's height dropping it down enough to the floor and sat back down with his big boy risen to attention from her oral ministrations. He then pulled open the pouch and pulled out a fine braided rope and two metal balls rotating them in his palm catching her Super hearing attention.

"Master?" She didn't recognize that sound and tried to place is but couldn't for the life of her. His dark blues met her someone shaded ones and he licked his lips reaching down between her legs. Was he finally going to touch her there? She held on with bated breath hoping he was. She'd been coming to his den and his loft for two weeks and the more time she spent with him the more she craved to be on her knees tasting him.

"I have something new for you to take for me." Richard smiled devilishly and he steadied his nervous fingers as he grabbed the thong he'd had her put on to pull it to the side. "Be a good girl and spread your legs and bend your knees for me." She smiled up at him like he'd become her whole world and did just that feeling a sense of warmth pool in her a little south of the border or so the saying went. Then his rough yet big hands were pushing at her down there and she gasped to clench her fists with her back arching off the ground to shake hard from what was happening to her. "Relax your muscles and accept my gifts inside you." He smiled seeing her eyes tightly shut nodding to unclench her fists still shaking some which he'd expected.

She usually ran rather warm but from what she felt pushed into her down there she was burning up and her insides were quivering at the foreign objects that were in her now. She did her best to relax but the metal round objects were making it hard for her to calm. But then he began to pat her between her legs and it stirred things in her she'd never encountered before. As if sucking on him drinking from him wasn't enough, now she was getting things put inside her. What else would he surprise her with? She found what was in her uncomfortable at first but slowly she found she liked it. It felt….dirty.

"Thank you Master." She responded feeling the need to tell him how much she appreciated what he'd given her. He smiled to her nodding and continued to just pat her in the same place. Oddly enough his light finger taps were building up that warmth in her lower extremities and she couldn't help the moans that followed with every pat he gave her.

"Now, you will wear these until you see me tonight. I want you at my loft at 9. Also, no putting your hands on yourself. Bad girls get no treats. You are a good girl aren't you?"

"Yes Master." She smiled and felt drool slip from her lips gasping.

"That's okay. Drool all you want kitten. Now.." He took his hand off her and slipped the panties back over her making her whimper. "Get dressed and go back to work. Before you did I want you to repeat after me.." She got up trembling at how the balls in her moved with her own movements making her shutter and bite her lower lip. "My Master gave my pussy toys."

"My Master gave my….pussy? Toys." What was that word? Why did it sound familiar too? She had read something on her freetime research about that word. He noticed her confusion and decided to delve her degrading levels deeper.

"Thank your Master for putting those balls in your ripe untouched pussy." He saw the confusion then eyes widen slightly but the shades of her blues slipped a bit deeper when she smiled nodding now dressed getting on her knees before him reaching for his cock to rub him and run her tongue over him without putting him in her mouth.

"Thank you…" Lick. "Master…" Lick. "For...giving my ripe untouched pussy.." Lick with a long moan and shutter. "...your balls." She felt dirtier and she moaned licking along him up and down flicking the tip of him with her tongue some kissing it circling the head of his cock with her tongue a few times. "Dirty…"

"Good girl, my dirty girl. You like to be my dirty girl don't you?" He reached down stroking her hair.

"Mmmmm yes Master. Mmmmm your good dirty girl Master.." She felt the balls inside her rubbing everytime she shifted her hips or barely moved and she began to roll her hips for some reason which only furthered her moans forcing her eyes to roll back into her skull and she slipped her lips over her Master hungry for him so much more now than before. She had to taste him had to suck Master's cock for the gift the balls he gave her pussy.

"Good girl. Lap up your treat and drink your yummy milk. I won't paint your body right now. I want you to suck me a little harder and milk my dick and make me squirt all your meal down your throat for me." Richard began to consider going to the after hours toy shop to stock up for her awakening. His Ben Wa balls were just the start to her introduction to men's inventions. He smiled and growled then groaned at her sucking at his dick. Oh he was ready to blow his whole wad in her and yes he'd give it all to her for her liking...more of his liking..

* * *

She'd heard the keys jingle against the door and shut her laptop to slip in onto the table and pick up the newspaper sipping her glass of lemonade. She didn't even need to look up at the familiar sound of her sister's heartbeat filled the kitchen. The agent walked over to her patting her back to go over to the fridge after dropping her things on the counter. She heard the sound of the top popped by the bottle opener taking another sip of her own drink.

"Soooo...how was work today?" Her sister asked and she looked up into the warm brown's of the agent's eyes.

"Pretty good. Miss Grant has got me looking at articles to start to get familiar with how they work."

"You know Kar, you could write them if you wanted to. I mean….why do you deal with that bitch and her antics?" The blonde nearly choked on her lemonade at her sister's use of words. "Stop kissing her ass and probably ew...more than that and grow some balls and stand up to the media wench." She gulped before taking another sip of her lemonade trying to relax her body even though what the agent had said had stirred her to shake her hips some. Oh she was growing some balls alright. Inside her she was growing them.

"I like my job and Miss Grant is good to me." Her sister broke out in laughter which made her shut her eyes.

"Pleeeeease she uses you as her own personal bitch boy. She makes you fetch things for her like a pet. You aren't a dog Kara." _No, I'm Master's kitten._ She thought trying not to show a smile in front of her sister. "Well, let's just forget about that woman. How about a little movie night I bought more popcorn." Kara looked up at the clock on the wall. Unfortunately her sister had noticed her eye movement. "Do you have plans or something?"

"Just um….patrol." She lied but she knew she sucked lying to her sister. However the agent just sighed and nodded.

"Well, okay. Look, I'm gonna head back to the DEO then. Hey Kar?" The blonde looked up at her. "You okay?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Ya...I don't know, look a tad flushed. Go shower, it might do you some good." Her big sis barked to finish off her beer and toss the bottle in the recycle hamper by their garbage can in the kitchen. "See ya later Kar." The blonde waited until she heard Alex far enough away then until she heard her car start up and leave then grabbed at her computer again opening the laptop back up to go back to her internet homework. She shifted her body some and when she did all the heat slid right down south right to where the objects were inside her. Ohhhhh it was only seven. She would take her big sister's advice and clean herself up for Master in a little bit. Right now, she needed to do some more research…

* * *

Richard had just cracked himself open a beer taking a sip to set it down and set the shopping bag down on his coffee table smiling to sit down and empty the contents all over the tabletop. Miss Grant paid well for his careful watch and the raises along with his side gig supplied him a lucious lifestyle along with a few happy perks. Speaking of perks..

He opened the small red box first smiling as he looked at the two new dazzling sparkly rings with their little shimmering tassels dangling from them. Oh those would be perfect for her tiny ripe perks indeed. He then grabbed the nicely wrapped longer black box undoing the straps to take off the lid. He chuckled licking his lips at the variety of vibratior clamps, rings and eggs. The party pack was just what the doctor ordered. Richard laughed setting the box down then pulled the pretty sparkling red choke collar from the pile and smirked at the little red gem in the sphere that dangled from the center of it. He paid quite a pretty penny for that gem but it was worth it on the black market to have. Then there was the three vials of delicious aphrodisiacs powerful enough to knock the rather immune kryptonian on her ass. He'd have to thank his buddy at the dock for those goodies.

Richard had plenty of time to set up the room to his liking so he left everything on the table to get up and head to the shower. Might as well freshen up some before his kitten came trotting his way. How much fun this night would be..


	3. Chapter 3

**Fancy A Round**

She had received his text just in time and after thoroughly cleaning herself, with every motion erupting a stir in her she couldn't quite place but began to enjoy as well as crave, she finished off her ensemble with a set of dark blue heels. He had sent the gift to a private post office box she now had per his instruction. She'd picked up the package and had read the front of the envelope that simply said hour before departure and she followed the instructions perfectly.

Now before the hall mirror she turned slowly feeling slight exposed at how high the dark blue dress rose and furthermore how low the chest area was. She felt like a playboy bunny and she blushed at that image swallowing down a little rough. Netted black pantyhose only came up to her middle thighs and then two of the straps hooked directly under the dress to her lacy g-string panties at the sides and she had clipped them in place turning around seeing how she looked.

Her cerulean blue eyes were slipping darker and the darker red lipstick he'd given her too brought out something else in her as she finished curling up her hair grabbing her keys trying to get used to the heels not very skilled in walking in such things.

It was a good thing her big sister was off to do her agent duties because tonight she had left her com at their place as instructed by her Master. She had the bottle of a special vintage he'd ordered for her that she'd picked up and didn't quite grasp the lettering on the bottle nor could she smell it with how sealed it was. It didn't really matter, she couldn't get drunk or anything anyway. She pulled her vehicle up to the lot she'd been instructed to park at and quickly grabbed her purse, the bottle and locked up her car to walk across the street taking the private stairway up to his loft. She hoped Master liked her look. She wanted to make him smile.

Right on time she opened the door and when she did she noticed how many candles he had going and when she saw the figure with his back turned to her standing before the blaze in the fireplace her grip on the bottle nearly slipped. Was he wearing leather pants?

"Good girl. Lock the door and lock the top latch and bring me the key." She nodded and set the bottle down not even hearing him remove it and taking care of the door locking the top bolt and turning the key removing it turning around to bring him the key seeing the bottle gone. He held up his hand with his back turned and she held out the key to him which he took to place in the lockbox on the mantle securing it with his combination. "Now...you smell quite lovely kitten."

"Thank you Master." She smiled pleased she'd made him pleased. Finally he turned around and went over to a table to the side and she noticed him grabbing a slick shiny black sash turning back to her walking over and that's when her eyes traveled south. Oh….what a sight..

"Like them kitten?" Richard smiled loving the pants himself, especially since they were the crotchless kind and with his dick hung for her hungry eyes and his balls pressed up he was ripe for her tasting. She nodded to his question and her tongue was partially out at how good he looked. "No no...not tonight." She looked up at him and that's when he slid the sash over her face up and over her eyes and she gasped when she tried to look through it realizing she couldn't. "Relax kitten. You don't want to see. Your Master doesn't want you to see."

"Yes Master. I'm okay." She spoke a tad nervous still but then he tied it tight around her head and she shivered slightly. She felt his big hand run through her hair purring for him.

"Good kitten. Now...we have so much to do tonight." Richard smirked and walked away going to the table again cracking open the bottle. He saw how her head turned a confused expression on her face which only made his grin widen. He poured two glasses for them then grabbed the second vial beside his toy box turning back to bring both flutes over to her. "We are going to celebrate tonight." He set his glass down and grabbed her hand placing the glass in it. "Shall we toast?"

"Toast to what Master?" She was curious alright and the balls in her were making it hard for her to keep standing. She felt the moisture rolling down her inner thighs and she wondered if that was normal.

"We are toasting to your services." He smiled and clinked glasses with her taking a sip but before she could sip hers his hand reached up to cover her glass. "Wait." She stopped her movements. "Are you able to feel the fine wine?"

"I taste it Master. I do not feel its...effects." She told him. He smiled devilishly unscrewing the cap of the small vial in his hand slipping the cap into his tight leather pocket.

"Would you like to? You want to for your Master don't you?" She smiled blindfolded and nodded easily. "Take this then." He placed the small vial in her hand and she took it bringing it to her lips but sniffing it first. One whiff and her entire body shivered and without even realizing what one sniff had done she tilted it over her lips drinking down what was given to her. "Goooood girl. Good little kitten." The vial dropped from her hand and she swayed some which he grabbed her by the hips to help steady her. "Now, drink what I gave you."

"Ye….sssss...Masssssterrrr…" She was glad she couldn't see and her hearing dulled down only hearing the jazz music that was being turned up. She brought the flute to her lips and drank the sweet wine enjoying the taste immensely.

"That is a special vintage my cousin sent me all the way from Sicily. The taste is most certainly to die for. Like it don't you kitten?" She was swaying so much and he helped her onto the nice long leather backless couch taking the glass from her when she'd finished the contents. "Wrap your arms around my neck. Theeeeere you go." Richard now had her right where he'd been aching to place her and with all her kryptonian senses dulled and the rather powerful aphrodisiac in her that she'd drank down, she was perfectly placed. "Good kitten. Nice and warm now aren't you?"

"Hotttttt….Masssss….ter…" Man she felt like she was floating and so warm and what was in her felt even better now. She began to roll her hips and she spread her legs bending her knees slowly pushing her center up in the air essentially humping the air.

"Feel much better now?" She nodded and smiled and drool was sliding out from the corner of her lips. "How about you remove your dress for your Master."

"Mmmmmmm undddddressss fo Massssterrrr.." She giggled and wiggled to try to pull the dress off finally having success now rolled onto her stomach flapping her arms over the end of the couch. "Dressss offfff…"

"Good girl." He leaned down with his bag of goodies in his hand. He reached in searching for the small rubbery item and pulled it out as the black plug glistened from the candlelight. He set the bag down beside her body and reached in retrieving one of the rings clipping it over the neck of the plug looking at her pretty backside. "Spread your legs and reach back and pull your sweet ass cheeks apart for me." She giggled and clumsily reached back putting her hands on her butt slightly pulling her cheeks from each other. "Now….this will feel different but you will learn to like anal my sweet kitten."

"Ohhhh….wha...thaaaat..?" She attempted to say now knowing what it means to be drunk. She shouldn't be able to get drunk. She liked it though and she liked the heat all over her inside. She felt his hands on her butt and then she felt her panties move and something slick round and weird push against her sphincter. "Whaaaa…"

"I'm giving you your very first buttplug my sweet. See, we….theeeeere we go. Relax your muscles and welcome this invasion." Richard was in heaven, she was so damn virgin and oh he had to pull each pretty layer of her innocence away until she was addicted to his depravity. How tight she was back here. But a few good pushes and finally her pretty little ass was corked. "Good. Now you are plugged for me." Richard smiled and slipped her panties back over the cup of the plug securing it in place. He grabbed the remote from the bag and slid the wheel up some on it and her gasps and incoherent words were music to his ears. "Vibrations in your ass for your Master. Are the balls in your hot pussy shaking now?"

"Yesssssss…..ohhhhhhh….ohhh ohhh ohhhhhh oh ohhhh Masssss…." What was happening to her and why ohhhh why did it feel so good?! The round metal objects in her...pussy were rattling and it was making it hard to focus to concentrate. Then the pulsing in her butt got stronger and with it the balls in her rattled harder and before she could stop herself she was humping the couch panting and moaning with such heat such fervor and she didn't care if she drooled where she drooled she just had to keep bucking against the couch harder and faster.

"Good kitten. Hump yourself against my couch. Make your pussy drip, make it squirt for your Master. Build your body up to that delicious orgasm. See, when your muscles tighten up and your entire body shakes you erupt with spasms and they cause you to cum. You will squirt all over the panties I gave you all over the balls in your pussy. I want you to paint my couch with your pussy pleasures. That's it. Ride my couch and force yourself to squirt." Richard laughed as his horny drunk whore humped his sofa and he reached over for the precious little item that would really rock her world. "Gonna give my kitten her tag now."

She couldn't stop her body from moving the way it was and she didn't want to. The moans that left her lips were for Master and she must make Master happy. It felt so good and she didn't want to stop. Then she heard a loud click against her ears even over the jazz and the noise echoed through her head and she felt something tighten around her neck especially at her throat. "My kitten. Good kitten. Wet sloppy horny kitten…" Richard smiled running his lips against her ear kissing her neck as he lowered his body over her own and rocked his erect hard dick against her backside pushing her deeper into the couch. "Roll your hips kitten." He commanded of her and she did exactly as he told her.

He looked up smiling to wink at the camera recording the action. Oh how he'd have a million hits on his site tonight. He sucked on her ear grabbing both her arms pulling them to her sides and backward bucking himself against her ass pushing the plug deeper and forcing more pressure against her pussy. He knew she was close with how much she was shaking. "Want to cum for Master don't you kitten?"

"Cummmmm fo Massssscur…" She attempted to say and he laughed at her really pounding himself against her and her shaking grew stronger and her moans became screams and when he felt her explode he let her go grabbing his cock and stroking himself hard fast with both hands and before he could stop himself he threw his head back smiling to grunt and growl then blow his load all over her pretty backside and her gorgeous blonde loches. He shook every last drop out of himself admiring her nice stained body still twitching on the couch. He flicked the wheel all the way up and clicked over the setting which fired much more powerful quaking vibrations sending her into orgasmic spasms and raunchy moans.

"Now...you will cum as many times as I like. Give the audience a good little show my horny slutty sex kitten….my Super slut." Richard laughed hearing her screams with her body shaking like crazy her muscles spasming from the intense pounding of the vibrations and the metal pair of balls in her pussy. He turned the band on and then off then on slowly and off quickly. He continued to play with the remote sending her body into a whorish desperate frenzy to cum. She was collared and plugged and he was forcing release after release from her. He had all night with no interruptions. Oh what games he had in store for his sex kitten...


	4. Chapter 4

**Rimmed With Desire**

The immaculate ripe soft body that writhed from dreams and memory left a trail of blonde all over the pillow with her face pushed into the cushion as she lay on her stomach rolling her hips rocking her warm aching center against the light blue sheeted mattress. Finally with the ding of her phone's alarm did she come to already panting and craving for more of what Master did to her.

The past two weeks had left her insatiably hungry and horny thirsty and ragged and every moment he summoned her to his den or invited her to his loft, she felt the need for her Master more and more. Every morning like clockwork she was called to his dark room where she indulged her mouth with his wonderful dick and even began to suck on his balls which made Master happy. She then had the Ben Wa balls slipped into her pussy that Master had called _his_ filthy pussy and then he corked her backside, her anal plugging she craved to have. She was to suck him and make him cum for her to drink and then she was allowed to leave and go get her morning drink and her boss' brew as well. Then he'd message her close to end of her shift and ask her such erotic dirty questions and as always she answered Master honestly.

But each night, when she had to slip away for _patrol_ as she told her sister or when she wasn't there to lock up and leave, she followed his instructions on what to wear and when to come and how her mouth salivated to make her Master cum. He taught her something new every night and she gave herself over to whatever he wanted. She had found herself dreaming of Master fucking her with part of her suit on or on all fours with him grabbing her cape and yanking on it as he plunged in and out of her. She hadn't felt Master in her yet. She wanted it so bad.

The tape, the footage long forgotten and when Master had told her how he'd been filming their evenings she felt herself even wetter by that knowledge. Supergirl was the city's protector but to him...she was his Super Slut. She loved now when he called her that and told her things so lewd and nasty and she did as he commanded. She'd even began watching the programs he sent to her email. She started to watch them at work even and sometimes in her car.

The things these Masters were doing to women they called whorish cock bitches and sex slaves and so many other things, she began to want her Master to call her and do to her what these well built men did to them. Then she got audio recordings too and listened to them at home and was grateful her sister didn't have her abilities or she'd smell the scent she was eliciting from how wet she was listening to the devil tracks of sadistic pleasures.

She had just gotten up to head to the shower when she got a message from M and her sister noticed her phone go off. She stalled on her way down the hall hearing the message tone and turned to walk back in just as the agent picked up her device when she heard a gasp come from her. Her sister's head turned instantly and if the woman could fire heat vision she would be nothing but dust.

"Who...the _fuck_ is M? Why is he asking you if his gifts are stirring your pussy?" Uh oh..

"Can I...see that?" How was she going to fix this situation? She had to message Master back. "Please?" But the agent only tightened her grip on the phone and her blue eyes widened further when her sister dialed the number. "No...no no...Alex please…"

"Hello?"

" _My my kitten...bringing other pets into my domain tonight?_ " The agent snarled grinding her teeth.

"Who...the fuck...is this that has been messaging my baby sister?"

" _Mmmmm...sister? Tell me Miss Danvers...what service could you provide my cock if I grabbed you by your hair and put you on your knees to push myself into your hot mouth? Would your lips quiver as they squeezed on my girth as your tongue grazed me like a delicacy? Would you be able to take in every inch of my big cock deep throating me as you purr and suck me for more and more of my milk? Would you graze and drink craving for the fat length of me to be buried all the way to the hilt in your eager pussy?_ "

"Wha…" Her brown eyes slipped into her sister's blue ones. "Who…"

" _Be a good girl and give my kitten her communication device. I know I've stirred your desires. Go on and go take a nice hot shower and push your fingers deeply into your hot wet pussy and fuck yourself into orgasm thinking of me pounding your body against the wall._ "

She watched her sister click her tongue open and close her mouth several times then look away stand and hand her the phone to retreat to the bathroom she had hoped to comendier. She brought the phone to her ear and heard her Master laugh and when he did she felt her insides quiver against the round metal objects. " _Leave once her door is closed and remember kitten, no sharing our sessions._ "

"Yes Master. I am leaving now...I haven't dressed up Master.."

" _Come to me my aching soaked slutty kitten. Come to have your Master play._ " She quickly grabbed her keys and her purse instead of going to the front door going to the patio one sliding it open. She removed her over clothes now in only her suit taking off through the patio soaring into the night sky hearing the scream of her sister's orgasm brought on by Master's words to her

Richard had been impressed that his little kitten had screwed up and her own sibling had called him. Even more so that this female that had attempted to be dominant and aggressive. That however had been extremely short lived. He knew how to make the strongest toughest of them writhe and moan the names he told them to call him. Now that he'd had a taste of the sister he'd wait until his kitten was a quivering wet mess and borrow her contacts to gather the sibling's digits. He wondered even if his kitten's sister was into pussy or cock. Didn't matter, he'd made lesbians roll all over the floor begging for him to pound them fuck them into orgasmic pleasures only he could provide. She would be no different...

* * *

He heard the sound of the door and looked up at the monitor to see his kitten securing the door behind her removing the key. Richard stepped away from his viewing to get the main event walking in to stand by the fireplace this time facing her. He snapped his fingers and she quickly removed her suit to leave her netted bra with nipple clamps and her g-string panties keeping the balls and plug pocketed and her cape on for his newest amusement. He pointed to the floor before him and smiled as she got on all fours to crawl to him.

"Good kitten. Come here, come to your Master." He licked his lips feeling his cock throb out loose and rising with how delicious she looked. "Get on the table on your back and slip your feet into the stirrups I've made for you. I want your legs spread wide and your arms over the sides with your hands down. Gooooood girl." She obeyed his orders and once she was lain out over his long table with her feet slid into the straps he'd attached to it and her arms dangling over the sides he made his move and grabbed the set of cuffs he'd ordered from a buddy at a black market auction bending down to bring his arms under the tabletop and grab her wrists clicking the handcuffs over her wrists clicking them somewhat tight.

She shivered and before she could test these metal cuffs he'd put on her he had a ball gag that he was dunking the ball in a glass of no doubt their favorite wine, well his. She lifted her head off the table as he brought the dribbling item down to her face and secured the strap around her head pushing the ball into her mouth. "Bite." She brought her teeth over it and clenched to bite into it and tasted the sweet treat instantly licking at the ball sucking on it. "Good girl. Now you won't break anything with that strength of yours."

He slid the wired up ribbed textured black glove over his left hand opening and closing his fist to get used to how tight it was. He then secured the wrist strap on and grabbed the small remote turning the dial up the highest setting. "Let's see how these little perks are fairing." Richard brought his vibrating fingers over one pinched clamped nipple and instantly her body began to shake with an erratic fever. "Ohhh so sensitive. Let's test out the right nipple." The same quivers hit her body with his simple press on her pinched perk. "Now...let's see how your pussy filled with my metal balls is doing."

He slipped his gloved hand pulsing with powerful quakes right over her panty covered snatch. Her body instantly writhed in ways it hadn't ever before and her moans were a sweet melody to his hungry ears. "Maybe it needs a nice long slow set of rubs up and down." Richard slid two fingers up and down her g-string covered folds and the trembles her shell shook with the wonderful sounds her lips elicited and the sound of the balls clanking against one another in her pussy were making his urge to ram his dick so deep in one of her nether holes until he was pounding her against the table. "I think my kitten, you've completely ruined the panties I gave you. Such a shame." Richard reached over and grabbed the scissors from his bag on the sofa and brought them right between her legs sliding them over the material snipping them apart.

Was he? Was Master actually going to.. She felt his ribbed gloved fingers push on her folds and her head flung back the spasms her body raked with as her back arched off the table forcing even her cuffed arms to strain just to bow enough and when she felt Master's pulsing had push right against what he'd taught her to be her cliterus her moans deepened growing louder as she sucked and bit on the ball gag. "The pressure from my special glove I wear and the quakes of your delicious body kitten...I can hear my balls shaking and clanking against one another as if I'd broke up a set of billiard balls with one hard crack. Let's see…"

She felt Master push one ribbed finger into her and the spasms her body was having were nothing compared to the spasms of convulsive pleasure she was experiencing now. "Good kitten...shake for your Master's finger inside of your pussy. Now those balls are really hitting one another. Why don't we….push…" He pressed his finger against one ball and slammed a second finger into her and oh how she sung with her so very animalistic drenched horny noises. He scissored his fingers in her so very tight pussy and began to push the balls deeper into her. "Perhaps I should push these deeper. Wouldn't Master love for his kitten to wear them where her body would explode orgasms for me? No." He smiled laughing as her ripped the two fingers in her out and watched the thrashing spasms and writhing hearing her whimpers and wrecked moans.

Why did he take his fingers out of her? She looked at him with such wanton craving but then she saw what Master was holding and her body shook just from the sight. Was that.. His gloved hand held a strange ring with a circular tip like a gem and the size of the diameter appeared to be two inches with the actual band about a half an inch. The band itself had several tiny bumps in circular patterns as did the circular top. Then he squeezed it and it formed to a more oval shape and before she could fathom what he was going to do Master had shoved his two fingers into her with it making her scream through the gag ball and once he released it in her she felt a set of more more powerful vibrations hit her and especially against the round metal balls.

"Now, I will….theeeeeeere. Now my balls and my ring will keep you stirred for me." Richard took his fingers out of her and with his digits coated he slipped down and right to where the plug in her ass was and pushed right against it then grabbed the small ring attached to the back of it squeezing it as he twisted and rolled it forcing her cork to stir her nice ripe backdoor. He smirked and ripped the plug right out of her and with one finger lubed up he slammed that nice big long digit into her nice tight ring forcing it deeper until he'd corked her ass with his finger. "Soooo tight. So ripe. So perfect for Master to play with….well….well…"

Richard looked up smiling as he began to finger fuck his kitten's ass as she sung her haughty moans for him with the gun of a gorgeous female trained on his face that his new guest was aiming at him. He assumed that this was the sister and he watched how her eyes went from locked on his to downward where he was finger fucking his kitten. He saw the hard swallow from the agent in all black and in such a hot slick tight get up. He saw how her hips moved some and her mouth opened partially her tongue grazing her lips. Oh he saw opportunity and chose that very moment to shove a finger back into his kitten's pussy essentially fucking both holes at once with just one finger in each. Richard then pushed his thumb right against the small ripe nub and the screams his kitten sang for him were proof of her undoing by his hand.

"So ripe, so willing, so wet. You're wet now aren't you? So warm down there. Your body needs this too. You need to be played with don't you?" Richard slipped his eyes into the ravenous beauty's in the doorway of his french doors. "Drop that and lower yourself to my floor." He raised his free hand giving a come motion and she bent down shaking setting the gun on the floor. "Your pussy felt so good when you came for me in that hot rush of wicked orgasm under the rain didn't it? Did your pussy crave for more for something so much bigger than your fingers? It craved to sheath my long hard big cock inside didn't it?" She nodded and he watched her crawl to him then stop shaking her head but the way her body shook he knew she was already wrecked to have him touch her. He chose that very moment to begin slamming his fingers in and out roughly and quickly finger fucking both doors of his kitten. "Come….and I'll make you cum for me. For me...your new Master…"

He could imagine his viewers salivating and jacking off as his camera caught every moment and movement of both his kitten and new horny slut he intended to bend and break into willing sexual submission. Two sisters two pussies...twice the glorious devilish fun...


	5. Chapter 5

**Sensory Overlord**

She finally had the sense about her to lift herself from the floor but as she did she noticed where exactly she was, which was before this man. This...well built and rather _big_ man. Her honey-like chocolate eyes ran down the full length of this M and she now had a pretty good idea what that stood for. She shook her thoughts away, as dirty as they'd become and heard the wrecked scream from her sister. It wasn't from pain though...ohhhh no it isn't. She looked to her and saw the heavy rise and fall of her sister's rather exposed chest and swallowed hard.

"Like what you see?" He noticed her graze of lips. This sisterhood isn't one of blood but if it is this older sister had quite the perverted mind. He was already out of his kitten. His fingers that is. His eyes are now darkened with delicious ideas for this black suited tight and prime example of tough and fierce. His tongue slid along his own lips and that suit did things for him along with making his dick throb. His already gloved up hand caked in the pleasure juices of his kitten. "Mmmm how her sweet hot lips and soft tight rim squeezed on my fingers as if milking them." Finally she looked up and what he saw in her eyes amused him.

"You...sick...fuck.." Was she cursing at him or inviting him to mount her? She's cursing herself because she could feel how insatiably wet she was already in between her legs and suddenly what was against her over her felt so much more damn tight. Then he turned toward her and for the life of her she couldn't fathom using her training, to fight this asshole that had ruthlessly attacked her little sister. Then her thoughts slipped to concerns and curiosity as she realized the girl of steel had been drained of that power. How could he have done that?

Richard saw the wheels turning and knew she was far too distracted in her own head to notice him standing right in front of her and before she could blink he had a firm grip on the sides of her body yanking her right against his figure. She came out of her own head and right against his own muscled body. But she didn't struggle….oh no...her back arched her hips rolled and her head slipped back with eyes rolling back into her skull. She felt his hard as steel throbbing dick and he pushed her back as he stepped forward lead her back further and further until her lower back hit his dining table. _Dinner is served_ …

She snapped fully out of it but before she could gather her wits about her he'd lifted her combat booted feet off the ground and she felt her ass pushed up on his table. For the life of her she should be punching him cursing him but she brought her arms back flattened her hands on the table palms down. She arched her back again and when his big hands grabbed at her thighs to pull her right to the edge and spread her open she lost her own damn mind and wrapped her legs partially around the back of his. Why was she displaying herself like some eager whore?

He admired the view and how the suit hugged her beautiful figure. He pulled her even closer and his aching cock now felt her right against her sex. It may be covered... _for now_...but he could already feel the pulsing quiver of her need. So he brought his left hand down, the one nicely gloved and still caked and one brush of a single vibrating digit and her body fell backward with her back now on his table but not for long. She arched and he pushed that finger applying more pressure against her covered folds. He knew what the pulsing was doing to her and as he pushed a second against her there her moans broke like the heavy tide crashing against a shore and he'd never heard such a wanton noise from a female.

"Such ache demands your body to rise and rid. Rid your figure of it's wear." She sat up and their eyes met and he pushed her further. "Remove what keeps you from my touch your mind longs for what your body yearns for. No need to be shy beautiful one. Bare yourself to me."

"Ye…..yes…" She couldn't handle the fucking torrent heat he'd spurred in her. She disrobed herself in haste the vest came off the well weaved kevlar next then the tank but as she attempted to remove the bra she found his right hand reaching up to her chest and with one slip and a finger and thumb he'd unclipped the front of her boob covering. He smiled keeping eye contact with her and his hand slipped inside that cup with his fingers grazing her nipple and she shuttered hard. "Ohhh fu…ck.." She put her head back and shakingly reached down to undo her well armored belt and the moment she pulled it off herself it clunk loudly to the floor by his feet. Now she was undoing her pants like a cheap hooker for a john and she couldn't stop the nervousness, shame and lust that was building up in her.

"Good girl." He praised her and used a deeper lower more sultry tone with this one. Her breasts were bigger than his kitten's and she was a tigress compared to his other whore. He softly kneaded her mound while bringing his other hand up towards her face. He noticed her laying back suddenly and that's when he felt her hips rise and understood why she did. She'd shimmied out of her pants to push them off her hips her ass and the moment they were down and she sat back up his right hand reached around and grabbed the back of her head getting a good grip on her hair and he straightened two of his fingers of his gloved hand and pushed right in her gasping mouth. "Taste….taste that sweet nectar on my fingers." Richard slowly pushed his digits deeper into her mouth pulling them back to push them back in repeating his actions and with his slow thrusts her lips pressed over them her tongue rolling along them and before she could fathom her error she'd moaned. "She tastes good doesn't she?"

She reached up grabbing his forearm with both hands tightening her grip but she didn't pull his arm back she kept it there. Why was she moving her head up and down essentially riding his fingers with her mouth? She felt him let go of her hair and it was her opportunity to pull back to escape but she leaned forward and her tongue licked at his gloved palm with the vibrations from his fingers causing her own skull to rattle. Her eyes slipped back and her moans broke free again when his other hand pushed right against her panties and he rubbed her there and holy fuck…

She was such a sweet one, more prime like a caged animal itching for a hard rumble. Oh he'd rumble with her...when her back was slammed against the surface he chose and her uncaged uncovered body was shaking hard from his cock buried to the hilt in her hot drenched pussy. She was so moist already and he decided to test the waters of his dominance. "Beg for my hand inside your filthy soaked panties. Beg to feel my fingers brush your sweet nether lips." He yanked the fingers from her mouth and already her tongue was out and she was drooling. _Perfect_..

She needed to tell him to fuck off but instead she pulled his arm down and brought his gloved hand between her legs to slide her hands to his wrist to pull that gloved vibrating hand against herself. "Tell me, show me the true eager slut of you." His right hand grabbed at the top of her panties positioning there. His left lightly touching where she was pooled in her nice soft nether coat.

"P….pppp….pleeeease...touch...me...there…" Her brown orbs she somehow knew were like milk chocolate rivers and oh how he'd crashed them like hot rapids. But he still lightly teased her with his vibrating strokes. "Please…"

"Please what?" Richard wanted her pushed to the point of no return and unlike his kitten he'd eagerly so much more punch his dick deeply into this pleasure hole. He saw her eyes widen then relax and hood and he knew she'd figured it out. He saw her clench her teeth he felt her muscles tensing because she clenched his wrist nearly painfully tight. He knew she's fighting but her head was nodding what her body needed. He'd broke open that door and lured her in through his devious one. "Please….what.."

"P…..plea...se...M...mmm….mas…." So close. He gave her more incentive and pushed two vibrating fingers against her sex and she jumped she bucked and fell back on the table arching her body with her resistances peel away almost instantly by how she moaned. "Ohhh pleeeeease masssssterrrr…" She knew her fucking words sentenced her, she'd degraded herself to her own doom and she felt when her body accepted that word that name that left her lips. It was too late and she was too wrecked rolling her hips gyrating herself against his fingers but then they slipped off her sex traveling up where he had a hold of the rim of her panties. Then that pulsing set of fingers were sliding inside her satin purple panties and she gasped bucked and arched so much quicker so much she felt her ass partially off the table. She moaned she cursed and ohhh she was singing for him now. "Yes...ohhh more...more...ohh ohhhh please Masssster...moooore…"

"Good girl. Such an eager student you are to be taught by me. How hot you are down here. How bout inside…" Richard easily slipped one finger into her and she was panting like a pure hot bitch in heat now. He smiled and pushed another finger into her and he knew what the vibrations were doing to her insides. Perhaps he would fill her with a bigger set of Ben Wa balls. He used his other hand to tug her panties off her pushing them down to where her pants were resting around her ankles. He twisted his hand turning the fingers in her pushing them in to pull them out beginning to pump her tight folds with his digits while pushing his smaller finger right against her untouched and so very tiny backdoor. "Ah….a pure hole back here too." He tested her shame and when he forced his finger into her tiny hole pushing against the ring of her sphincter she bucked and spasmed around the fingers he had in her pussy.

Why was he ohhhhh she needed him to touch her ass like that. Fuck she was drenched and she had let go of his wrist to bring her hands up to grabbing her own breasts and begun to pinch and roll her nipples for him...for Master. Was she this much of a wet wanton slut for this man? _Yes.._

"Ohhhh finger me there...ohh ohh ohh ohhhh ohhhh OHHHH!" Her body spasmed hard shaking with a full on rake of massive sexual chaos and before she could stop herself or her mouth she was screaming, "OHHHHH CUMMING MASSSSTER!" Her orgasm crashed through her body and over his fingers hard and she felt the explosive release. But even as her insides clamped on his fingers he kept fucking her with them. Before she could gather herself and sense of self worth he'd ripped her need to feel less shameful away to degrade her further with his small finger no longer in her ass but a slick round object and then he pushed it hard against her rim. "Ohhhh fuuuuuuckkk…" She thought the quakes of orgasmic spasms had hit her before now her ass was vibrating by a butt plug he'd corked her with.

"Nice and plugged for me back there. I will let the ring work you with its motor and the plug's vibrator rattle you anally for me. Now...theeeeeeere a third finger inside your warm wet dripping pussy. That's it. Drool from both sets of your lips for your Master. Drool and beg for more from Master. You my whorish tigress I will tame to my liking. Your pussy has sheathed three of my big fingers. You've taken them well and need to have what you craved to take in your hot body when you fingered yourself today in your shower." Richard knew how low he'd sunk her and there was no coming back from it now. He owned this pussy with his fingers. He'd own it soon with his cock. He'd suck on her tonguing her inside as he rammed his cock in and out of her mouth while she sucked him like the slut he'd made her. His girth would feel her squeeze him with her lips. Her pussy mouth would take him like the sex champ he'd create in her.

He looked over to see his slutty kitten arching and shaking moaning her ache for him. The vibrator in her ass he'd added a second ring to, the ring in her pussy where his favorite balls were. Now he had them both howling Master for him. Two pussies at his disposal and he'd only just begun on this ripe hot filly...


	6. Chapter 6

**Topped Off**

Both of their devices were buzzing away on the counter with one spread out face down into the couch one lain out body slack on the dining table. Their synced groan had them both stirring at the same time and where one tried to lift from her rather sore stiff back one had rolled to turn her body to her side on the sofa. Their joints gasps with one cussing in kryptonese the other in an explicit string of choice words with groans leaving their lips.

Alex turned her head left to right then lifted it up off the table she'd realized she was on grumbling to curse and see herself butt ass naked putting her head back down. She tilted her head back and widened her eyes to see her little sister also nude on the couch. What the fuck had happened to them?

"Kar...talk to me…" The agent didn't like how quiet she was and forced her stiff ass to roll groaning to slide to the end of the table and before she could catch herself fell right off the damn thing hitting the floor rather hard. "Oww.."

"Alex!" Kara hadn't been fast enough and she slid down to scoop her sister up ignoring the fact both of them were naked to carry her into her sister's bedroom. "You okay?"

"Body will live. Pride not so much." She grumbled again relieved when Kara set her carefully on the mattress. "Get me a robe please." The blonde nodded heading over to the walk in closet to grab her sister's favorite fluffy navy blue robe going back to the bed to hold it out. "Hey Kar?"

"Yes?" She fidgeted with her hands standing nervously there.

"Get some fucking clothes on please." Alex shut her eyes to get the images of the dear sweet innocent kryptonian out of her head but then another set of scenes hit her and she was grateful Kara had gone to the other bedroom shutting the door behind her. Alex shouldn't be thinking what she was about her sister but...what her brain was flicking on like the roll of a film wasn't leaving her poor demented mind.

Before she realized what she was doing she'd slid a hand down between her legs and when she did she threw her head back patting her bed with her other hand searching for the remote finding it. "Hey Kar can you do me a favor and go to the store for some sprite and crackers?" She hollered hearing her sister respond okay and the shower running. Alex flicked on the TV after shouting. "Leave me some water and I still ain't decent so stay out kay?"

"Kay!" Alex couldn't stop herself turning up the volume on the TV to drown out the panting and moans slipping from her lips. She started to finger herself with her back arching her knees bent as she pushed her feet against the mattress. She brought the hand letting go of the remote to her face covering her mouth as she moaned into her palm. Her eyes shut but the images captivated her reining her sexual need fingering herself faster writhing as the film of her sister finally left her brain only to be replaced by a man a rather handsome so very muscled man over her sucking on her breasts while driving his fingers into her. She felt her body buck and forced her hand tighter over her mouth as her eyes crossed in the back of her skull and the orgasm crashed through her.

Finally she pulled her fingers out of herself breathing hard to take the hand from her face. She held up her other hand seeing her fingers caked with her own pleasure. Alex couldn't help herself moaning Master from her lips in a whisper as she took the fingers she'd had in herself putting them on her hung out tongue licking her own juices off her digits. Her mind rolled back to the dream of the man fingering her and as she lay slacked out on her bed unable to move from how hard she came she yearned for that dream guy to do things to her no man had ever done.

Kara on the other hand had her back to the shower wall with the hot water she somewhat felt spraying over her as she had her own hand against her sex rubbing herself with Super speed and just like her sister had cupped a hand over her mouth to stifle her moans from Alex hearing. But it wasn't just Master she was thinking about and even though that little voice in her head said the agent was her sister the bigger more naughty voice reminded her they weren't even blood. She shut the eyes that were rolled back as she drove herself to a third orgasm, and pictured Alex in front of her on a much bigger bed with Kara's hands on a headboard as the agent sucked on one breast gripping the other with her fingers buried inside of her so very soaked pussy while Master pounded his cock she loved calling it into her backside.

The dirty thoughts and images made her orgasm twice more and finally she felt her knees buckle to slide down the shower wall panting heavily. She opened her blue eyes that she knew were so much darker with lust and she groaned to look over at her body wash. Now...to get her butt up and clean herself. That might take a little bit longer than she liked and hoped Alex wouldn't kill her for wasting hot water..

* * *

Richard whistled away glad for the day off from his Catco job as he sat on his sofa with a cup of coffee rewinding the footage he'd recorded of his ripe sexy pair. He had never expected to not only have Supergirl at his beck and call but to have that hot FBI agent humping the post by his kitchen while he fingered her nice virgin now claimed ass. The two sisters sure didn't act like siblings and after a little research he'd found out his kitten had been adopted into the Danvers house. He had to thank a patron later for that information. But the film he smiled to drink his coffee to continue watching only furthered his greedy devilish ideas loving how his new slut sucked his Super Slut's clit tonguing her pussy.

Oh he'd slipped the hot sexy tigress a nice blend that would leave her previous night's memories in pieces. Before he had though he'd used a couple objects on little miss FBI with her legs spread for him. Richard regretted not shoving the bigger pair of Ben Wa balls in the tigress. Oh well, he had other days and nights to bend miss not so tough anymore slut to his delicious depravities. Oh he'd use every perverse idea on that Fed. Speaking of feasting…

He grabbed his phone pausing his show to dial the delicious tigress' number. It rang four times before he heard the line pick up and a slight bit of cursing for some reason.

" _Hello?_ " Now...to have his taste.

"Are you dripping already? Tell me...tell your Master how wet your hot aching pussy is." He smiled as she panted some and she moaned only to curse again. "Do you still feel where two of my fingers pounded your dirty pussy while you spread yourself like the good meal on your table? Come here and climb on mine and we will make sure your boneless from cumming for me."

" _Ohhhh fuck...why should..wha th fuck...you do.._ " Richard heard the glorious resistance fading from her. " _I...I'll come..let me...get dressed...shower.._ "

"Goooood girl. Such a good wet girl aren't you for your Master." Her moan was proof he'd broken her spirit. Soon enough she'd be bent over as he fucked both her holes. She'd crave him like his sex kitten did. She'd open her legs and invite him into her body until she was screaming the name he'd taught her to call him. How deprived she'd been how lucky he was now..

* * *

She'd just finished her partially cold shower cussing at her sister whom wasn't there but out to run errands for her since she'd texted her to go to dry cleaners and be text back she was on Supergirl duties. As shivering as her body was her nipples were so damn hard her breasts ached and even with how cold the water was she'd grabbed the shower head attached to the hose and pushed it between her legs moaning Master over and over til she came with the water spray pounding her from the setting she'd twisted it to.

Now before her closet she'd picked out a pair of skinny jeans and with one text from this man that steered her thoughts so slutty, she didn't put on any panties feeling immediately where the sharp curve of her pants pushed against her quivering folds. She heard her phone go off cursing her choice in jeans and was told no bra either.

"Well fuck. Why….why am I doing this.." Alex tried to think passed what her body was screaming for but she just kept thinking about what he'd said about fingering her on her own table where she and her sister had fucking meals. Why did that feel so nasty yet nasty in a rather hot way. She grabbed one of her tanks and when the burgundy material rubbed against her perked nipples she shuttered. Okay she was wearing a jacket even if it was like 85 degrees out there. She wasn't gonna show anyone her hard nipples even though it felt sinful to do. No.

"Only...oh my fucking shit. Why the hell am I doing this?! I need to call Kara back I…" Alex felt her phone's ringtone go off and when had she chosen a rap song about cock for a guy that was twisting her all up? "What!"

" _I know you are already dripping your sweet ripe juices thinking about me ripping your pants off and slamming your eager body against my wall where my cock just rubs slowly against your delicious sex. How horny you must be to have me pin you down and show you what a real man can do to your slutty body. Is your hand between your shaking legs right now my dear? Your heavy breaths your wicked moans tell me it is. How tight are the pants on you_ "

"So...fucking...tight...no panties." What was his voice doing to her? Why did she feel like some eager whore for someone she barely knew? Why did she crave to be under him with him pounding her body into whatever position he desired to put her on? Why was she already walking to the garage to her car without her jacket with her own need rolling down her legs in her jeans? "Coming…"

" _Good girl. I text you the address. Turn off your phone when you park in the lot under my home._ "

"Yes...Master.." Alex didn't want to fight this man. What he promised was far too tempting and what she felt a hunger for was all he'd deliver. Oh she'd bent to this man even if he wanted her on her hands and knees….oh she'd obey...


	7. Chapter 7

**Rear'n to Go**

She couldn't believe how rather wrong some items were at the store but as she skimmed the aisle where she needed to pick up more bread she'd been stopped by her own thoughts. Now her out-worldly blues which weren't even able to pull away from what her mouth was watering for but her mind was going down the wrong way essentially right to the gutter, grabbed the box of hostess even contemplating that name for Master. Hostess to his commands. Serving eagerly. But Ho Ho's? Okay so she was an addict of chocolate but thinking about how she slowly licked away the top layer to get to the white cream had her own cream dripping right down her legs.

So with her twisted mind the six boxes of treats went in the cart along four loaves of sourdough and some bagels because she'd been craving cream cheese and… There went her brain again. Off to the cake aisle next and the frosting cans were quick to be thrown in only for her to look down at a particular cake mix…'Moist and Delicious. Kara felt her jaw drop and the idea of being moist and delicious for Master's tongue inside her had her shaking holding the cart trying not to break the handlebar. That was it. She was done. Time to check out before she had to check herself to the nearest restroom to shake and bake her own pleasures out of her..

* * *

She'd driven a couple detours before making her way to the address the GPS had her going to. Granted she'd stopped at a hardware store to get a circuit tester and a few other items in the electrical aisle to….temporarily zapped the chip embedded in her shoulder from the DEO. Why the hell she was doing that she had no clue but nonetheless even with the slight shock and pain after wiring the objects together to make a stun gun, she was heading to this man's house.

She pulled into the lot and down into the garage parking in an empty spot flicking the key over to turn off the engine. Hesitant but following _orders_ she turned off her phone sitting back in her seat leaning it back unlocking her doors. She essentially laid there wondering how this stranger that apparently...had his fingers…

"Fuck…" She put her head back and brought a hand between her legs again this time over her jeans suddenly remembering she was without covering over her kitty. The crease of the pants sliding back and forth against her and even rubbing over her jeans she felt the slight dampness on them. With her eyes shut she was unaware of the approaching stranger in the darker garage that barely had any lighting at all with how many bulbs were off.

Richard knelt down and brought his hand through the open window bending his arm as his fingers pushed over the ones she rubbed herself with. She gasped opening her eyes but arched her back gripping the center console with her other hand while sliding her own hand off herself to slip it over his own encouraging him to continue. "Fucccckkkk…" Alex was wrecked her body demanding this sexual attention and with his hand pushing harder against her she felt the center of her jeans push right between her folds.

"Had to get off before you went up to my domain hmm? Such a perfect little slut you are." Richard spoke with a deeper yet demanding tone triggering a whimper and set of choice curse words from his little sex whore. This agent was that eager for him and he smiled at her need. He took his hand off her and the whimper he got from his actions proved to him he'd broke her in. "Get out and follow me."

She cursed at herself trying to shake her ache away but it wasn't working. It was as if her brain was a small silver ball in a pinball machine and his hand had pulled back the stick to slam it right through her thoughts send them into his playful territory then rattle all the common sense right out of her scoring more and more craving to be that slut for him. Here she was following him like an obedient pet and that one thought pushed the anger back into her. She'd follow him alright, then kick his sorry ass for messing with badass Agent Danvers.

They went up the stairs versus the elevator and Alex had to stifle the moan trembling from her own jeans rubbing against her sopping wet sex. Was he making them take the steps up purposely? She'd throw his ass down the stairs after she kicked it. Then they came to a rather nice mahogany door and he pushed it open motioning to come in. Alex wanted him to go first but he gave her the softest smile. "Ladies first." What was with his guy?

Richard saw her hesitation but he'd prepared for it. The moment she'd walked in she gasped at what her sight set on. He grinned with glee and shut the door behind them. She was still frozen in place and he seized the opportunity digging two fingers into his pocket where he had the little open baggy getting those digits nice and covered before pulling them out stepping right up to her backside slapping one arm around her waist and when she gasped he shoved the two fingers right into her mouth.

She tried to fight but what she tasted on his fingers tasted so damn good. Despite her best efforts to fight her lips pressed down over his fingers and she sucked them while he slid them in and out of her mouth. "Good girl...like that?" She moaned nodding and felt the arm around her waist move and before she knew it his hand was against her sex pressing the jeans right against her dripping pussy. "Does the variety of my toys make your body want them used on you?" She gasped again when his fingers left her mouth with that hand now on one of her braless breasts. "Mmmmm so perky you are."

Alex put her head back against his chest then jumped slightly as she was grabbed firmly and lifted up by between her legs and if she wasn't wet before she was niagra falls now. She felt her feet touch a stool and looked down to see he'd raised her up off the ground. The hand between her began to massage over her jeans and the hand on one of her breasts slid upward and over her throat applying just enough pressure and it forced her head back only to feel his tongue graze one of her ears. "Unbutton these tight denim delights for me. Peel away your covering for your Master."

"Yes.." He'd scored extra rounds with how good he played her and she brought her hands to her jeans unbuttoning them to grab at the zipper but didn't slide it down. "This too?"

"Slowwwwly. Savor the moment of unwrapping your body for me." Richard wanted her as ripe as he could get her before plucking her from the judas tree. He had her raking in sin after sin for him and he'd punish her for each and every one of them with the slap of his dick on her face as she licked his balls and when he was buried to the hilt so far up her ass she was permanently shaped for the massive size of him. "Were you planning on kicking my ass my horny agent?" Her gaspy whimper said it all. "Were you wanting to pin me down that much or were you wanting to pound me against the wall with the hot use of your sheathed weapon?"

"Ohhh shit...please...please just touch me again.." Alex's eyes widened at her own words but before she could gather her bearings his hand had slipped right into her pants and two rubs and two fingers pushed into her and the want to take him like the slut she'd became for him soaked her mind like his touch was soaking her pussy. She arched against him as his hand stayed on her neck stroking up and down it keeping her head back against his shoulder. She practically squirted out like his personal super soaker when his thumb brushed her clit to push against that so very sensitive pebble.

"I want you to remove your tank for me. I then want you to grab your nipples pinch them hard and twist them in opposite directions. Be a good girl and do as your Master tells you." He let go of her neck and she quickly rid herself of the tank which only furthered the throb of her breasts. Richard brought his hand right back to her throat and pushed her head back against his shoulder sucking on her ear while looking down to see her pinch and twist her perks for him. He rumbled a deep growl against her ear and she moaned shaking rolling her hips riding his fingers the way she knew Master liked. Was she his sex slave now? She forced her eyes down to the table and layout of sex devices. "Are we ready to try on some probing agents?"

She didn't even need to scream in her own head she was moaning instead and she licked her lips nodding being rougher with her own breasts. She'd came there to pound him alright...pound her body over his own until he rolled them spread her and slid into her like a big thick hot knife through the butter of her sweet pussy. Suddenly she didn't want little lewd sister near her Master. She wanted to be his only sex toy to be wound up cranked up turned on and spun for until her batteries wore out and she lay there twitching. She was so rearing to go now so why not let him flick all the switches greedily..

* * *

"Hey Alex...sorry about the wait sis.." Kara came into their joint place and looked around listening for her sister's heartbeat but found the home empty. "Well fluff." She brought the three grocery bags in going to the kitchen to put the stuff away and then grabbing the fourth bag from the doorway poking her head out to look from left to right in the hall. She shut the door and locked it still holding the other bag like it was her prized _precious_ and went over to the couch setting the bag down to turn on the tv to scroll down the satellite guide emptying the contents of the canvas reusable blue bag.

Kara had to admit some of the slogans some of her favorite snacks had were a little...dirty. As if her venture to the supermarket had been any better. She reached over while scrolling a section of the guide she usually steered clear of but then her eyes bulged when she caught the title in the little bar. _Locked n' Loaded to Blast_. She looked away gulping to grab her share size bag on M&Ms.

"Mmmmm choc….wait... _melt in your mouth not in your hand_ …" Oh she'd melt for Master in her mouth right now and groaned at her dirty filthy mind only to grab a can of pringles. "Once you pop the fun don't stop? Ohhhh Rao…" Why was food torturing her today. She shook the can of sour cream and cheddar chips out gathering a good stack in her hands to munch on them one at a time to click on the program. Eyes bulged again dropping the can on her foot as she saw how bulged the stud was on the TV. How did any man get that size?

" _Want it harder, better, faster and longer ladies? Get your stallion this pump and he's sure to give you the ride of your life with his much bigger saddle horn. Rev those mustangs and give this trail a go. Order now ladies and we will throw in a pack of rings for your fat jewel. They are sure to shake things up while you ride him to victory. If you order in the next fifteen minutes we will send you two bottles of flame on and let me tell you gals once he lubes himself with this you'll be lit up for your man. Only four installments of 19.99 and this whole package can be yours for the taking._ "

Kara hadn't known when she'd grabbed her phone but she started dialing the number on the screen. Hope her sister didn't mind her using her credit card. Good thing Kara had excellent memory. Besides, her and even Alex could give Master some real fun with that..


	8. Chapter 8

**All Bases Loaded**

Her body was partially on the cool tiles of his play place and with each powerful quake her bones were rattling her nerves on fire her pulse racing and she screamed moans only met with the nice delicious dick sliding in and out of her mouth essentially fucking her face. Her body writhed her feet pushed her ass off the ground but what rattled the hell out of her so very stirred up pussy and burning ass wasn't giving her much time to breathe any relief when she sucked hungrily at the fat cock she began to love the taste of while her sex was licked by the coolest of thirsty tongues. How things had come to fruit just hours before..

He'd finally let her get rid of her jeans but he had her keep her boots on. He'd slipped a pair of slick smooth black vinyl panties over her with two nice perfect holes cut out of them then he'd put a vinyl corset on her with a netted covering for the breasts topped off with two cold metal rings around her nipples. The corset was netted along the back only for her slutty attire to be topped off with a pretty black collar with a little tag that said ' _Master's Pussy'_ essentially claiming her in all sense of the word. He'd even had her put it on and buckle the back of it and attached the leash under the tag.

Richard admired how trim she'd shaved her pubes for him knowing that she had indeed done it _just_ for him. So when he told her to lay down in his special room right onto the cold black tiles she shivered at the coolness of them but did as she was told. Once down he'd grabbed a slick vinyl head sleeve and knelt down to slip it over hers and she lifted her head accepting his gift. At first she'd struggled because her mouth was covered but then he told her to relax for Master and her thrashing stopped. Now her entire head was covered except for the two holes for her eyes the tiny holes at her nose so she could breath and the zipper he'd undone to expose her soft lips and panting mouth left her perfectly suited for all his games.

He stood up and walked over to his bench and she marveled at the feel of the slick material all over her body. She felt the netted pantyhose along her legs that stopped at her thighs with two straps placed there. But then as she looked around through somewhat tunneled vision she looked forward and gasped seeing the camera's lens right on her body which was centered to view between her legs. She was about to protest when he knelt back down and pushed something right against her hidden nub that had peeked out and now shook hard from the vibrations of it. The camera was long forgotten.

He'd told her about how she'd wanted to be his slut star for his personal show. He whispered how inviting her cock holes were to him and she'd moaned her desires easily soaking her further down the luscious lustful rabbit hole. But this was a wonderland she'd gladly delve into. Then she heard four clicks and looked down passed the camera to the cup he'd secured over her clit feeling the motor turned off for now. He once again stood up leaving her so very dripping quivering pussy open to the camera's view. It made her feel so much whorish but for Master it made her feel praised and his good girl comments were further sinking her to enjoy those words.

When he knelt down again he was rotating two metal balls in his hand and her eyes locked on it tilting her head some seeing the braided shiny slick straps dangling from them. But then she heard the noises stop only to be hit with a course of powerful vibrations at her clit and her body spasmed her moans became screams of oh fuck and she writhed from the pulses rattling her clit. Richard had waited for that very moment grabbing the third remote on the floor holding it as he pushed one round object then two in her and her cursing increased her ass slightly lifted off the tiles and her hips moved side to side then began to roll from the feel of the balls buried in her burning pussy.

She'd never felt anything like it but oooooh did it feel good! She felt so fucking dirty with two metal objects in her but that was short lived when another set of vibrations shook every number right out of her pussy proclaiming the bingo she'd squirted out when he shook her over and over to fill his tile board. Oh he'd given her numbers alright. Two nice sized one and half inch toys with built in vibrators capping off her depravity. But then he snapped his fingers and her attention was suddenly seized.

"Roll over and spread your legs for Master." Their eyes met his powerful gaze locked on her aching one and she nodded and as she did he turned off the toys for a moment. The minute she was on her stomach and had her arms up above her head where he told her to put her hands she curled her fingers around the metal ring attached to the floor. The moment she opened her legs she felt her boots removed and ankles wrapped around by cool metal objects. He'd shackled her legs to his floor. "Such a fine ass you have my horny wet tigress. Such a perfect place for this."

Her eyes widened with her gasped breath as her body bucked from the invasion stretching her back there far more than she'd ever experienced. She felt one ball go in her then two and then felt something covering there only guessing it was a strap to keep the objects in her ass. "How does it feel to be full of my balls in you..like to have Master's balls don't you?" She didn't even get to respond coherently when another set of powerful vibrations shook her anally with the motors rattled the balls in her pussy at a whole different pulsing and then her clit began to quake too. "Good girl...writhe moan beg for more from your Master. Enjoy each of my sets of nice big balls in you. You feel each of them in you pulsing at different speeds different settings don't you?" She nodded. "Don't you….."

"Ohhhh ohhh I ohhhh do Master!" Alex felt like his own personal slot machine well more like slut machine. He was hitting jackpots with her and she dripped every ounce of his winnings out of her pussy even ass. She felt him grab her by the leash and when he tugged it her hands came off the ring and she got onto her elbows still shaking with orgasms her eyes practically crossed and rolled back and even on shaky hands and knees now she bent back as he tested her flexibility.

"There we go. Sit that pretty ass on your legs. Let's adjust these so your feet are closer together. I'd rather not snap my slut like a wishbone. So skilled you are. Like your ass on your own feet don't you?"

"Ohhhh yessssss Masssssstesrrrrr!" She tried to say but the course of pulses were shaking her thoughts into pieces leaving her brain a prisoner of her own horny aching body. She forced her eyes forward when she heard him unzip his pants right over her. The vibrations had slowed down giving her time to catch her breath and recover from the muscle spasms. Her swimming chocolate rivers watched attentively as he rid his handsome well built body of all his clothing and when she caught sight of his rather long and so very big dick her mouth watered right up to drip drool from the corners of her lips. When he looked down her tongue was out she was smiling and he saw the hunger in her orbs.

"Does the dripping little agent want a nice taste of ripe big meat in her last hole?" She nodded unable to fathom to use words and when he got on his knees over her face and slowly pushed the head of himself into her parted lips he felt her tongue curve against his dick smiling to push more into her hot mouth. "There...don't fight it welcome it. Get used to how your Master feels in your dirty mouth." He'd lubed up a special blend all over himself and he knew between the drops of his pre-cum he'd given her and the so very delicious candy-like aphrodisiac she'd be sucking him off for the much better drink.

She had her lips wide open and slowly got used to the size of him wrapped around his girth but when he pressed against the back of her throat she coughed choking some which stopped his movements and she felt him lift out a little. "Relax your tongue and breathe out your nose my sweet. I will push down slowly and when you feel me slip down your throat breathe me in through your mouth and then breathe out through your nose. Breathe in and swallow my thick length down your throat." Alex felt her eyes cross again rolling back and when the vibrations all over her in her began to pick up speed and force once more she nearly choked on him for the second time but remembered how Master told her to breathe. Then she felt him glide in and out of her throat stroking her mouth her lips and as the rest of her body spasmed with pounded out winnings she sucked him with such need the cock in her mouth became her own tunneled world.

Slowly Richard began to fuck her hot moaning drooling mouth and turned up the dials on the two remotes in his hands picking up speed and angles of his thrusts as his balls slapped her face over and over and over. He looked up smiling at the camera winking at it knowing exactly where the footage was going..

* * *

She hadn't remembered when she'd cleared all her snacks wrappers beverage and remotes off the coffee table to climb onto it but now on her knees with her skirt hiked up her hand under it with the bullet egg Master had given her pushed deeply into her pussy she was rubbing her folds massaging her clit moaning his name like a prayer. With one hand under her shirt under her bra where she tweaked her nipple with the remote for the vibrator cranked all the way up on the floor beside the rest of the mess it left her a hot mess when the first second third and fourth orgasm hit her wearing the special collar he gave her which dulled down her powers.

At first she'd been shocked, already so rather drenched after watching three porn shows on pay per view touching herself through them but then her own screen had faded out flicking back on with a new show to come right before her horny eyes. Her jaw had dropped and drool spilled from her lips and then Master's wonderful naked body was on display before her as he told her to turn up the volume clear the table and give him a show.

She'd done exactly that and watched with both worry then jealousy then hunger as her own sister put the outfit he gave her on aiding when he needed to as she got on the floor in every position Master told her to. The blonde got the bullet from under the couch where Master had told her to keep it and the remote and before she knew it she had pushed it into her on her spread knees arching her back forcing her head forward as she reached into her shirt her bra to touch one of her breasts. But then Master began to drive his cock in and out of her sister's mouth and suddenly she was imagining her own mouth sucking on licking on what the agent couldn't put down her throat. She imagined bringing her hand down between that slut's not so open legs to rub her with Super speed just to get her really shaken up.

Then Master told her to come and she came alright a few times over before practically falling right off the table to slump to the floor still touching herself. He told her to come to his den NOW and she tried to fathom her own ability to walk let alone stand stumbling to the door with the vibrator still in her putting her panties over her sex again to keep it where it was at. Juices dripping down her legs like the slut faucet she was for him to turn slowly up and she'd forgotten her phone her purse her wallet her keys and sanity and stumbled to the patio door still leaking down the insides of her thighs to push the thing open grateful it was night time now removing her collar to put it in the pouch to give her back her strength along with the remote for the bullet and flew off half dressed disheveled and wrecked to push herself to fly faster heading to the destination she knew all too well..


	9. Chapter 9

**Centering Taste**

Everything else became so distant, all her attention focused on one solid thing. One rather long big delicious solid thing that she squeezed her lips around and welcomed more and more until her whole world became what she was drinking and before she knew it her mouth her throat were being pounded with his pair of balls slapping her so very lathered face. Still she moaned she shook and when she felt the pulsing leave her nub it was replaced with a pair of greedy lips. If she hadn't fell over that orgasmic edge enough he was sending her right into the devil's playground with how her ass bucked up her body arched and her screams around his girth brought a shiver through what she had in her mouth when she felt him explode down her throat….again.

Richard had felt himself blow his load in her but smiled still sucking on her ripe clit hearing her gulp down all of what he gave her and was just about to push his fingers into her when he saw his rather disheveled sex kitten walk in and drop the small pouch falling to her knees as he crooked his finger then pointed down. She obediently went down to the floor grabbed the pouch and crawled right over to him with the evidence of her self-pleasuring she'd done by his command handing him the bag. The darkened shades of blue in her eyes was pure lust and when her head came down right between his tigress' legs he opened the pouch removing the small remote and slowly began pumping his cock up and down in and out of his greedy whore's mouth.

She drooled his seed unable to handle all of it down but then he was sliding in and out of her mouth so tauntingly gradual and she squeezed her lips over him licking along him wrapping her arms around his legs. Even though she felt him slowly pumping she wanted his girth hard again and bobbed her head up and down moaning as she rode his meat hungrily sucking. She could feel him throbbing and knew he was becoming steel for her again hoping he'd fuck her face faster than a speeding bullet but then she gasped her eyes shot open getting the perfect view of his balls and something so very hot and wet was rubbing along her clit then sliding down into her and _ohhhhhh..._

Part of her brain that was like that little angel on one's shoulder was telling her how very criminal this was but she yearned even more through Master's words in her ear to open that register and rob all the loot from the pot searching for the last bit of hot sticky sweet dough. She could taste the evidence of the orgasms and didn't care how she'd be punished as long as she could cash in for more.

"Give her...a nice...cool blow…" Richard commanded in her ear as he licked along the shell of it holding the pouch rotating the remote in his hand to toy with the egg he knew was rattling her in all the right ways. He watched as his dirty blonde slut used her own hand to spread his tigress' moist quivering vulva then blow a small ounce of her freeze breath into her and with that one blow he began to fuck his other whore's face a little harder as she screamed around him with her entire body arching writhing and he'd knew that little trick worked. "Now...a hot taste.." His kitten tilted her head and shoved her tongue into the undone agent's pussy and the moans they both made like a pair of divine deviants was so very truthful to the lust both had for one another and he'd made it all happen.

She whimpered as she felt Master's cock leave her mouth but then she felt him blow all over her face her chest hell everywhere and then he stood over her and pointed down. She followed his orders then gasped at whom was licking her but then the tongue worked a whole other kind of magic in her and she felt herself stirred like the perfect witch's brew. Then she felt that slimy cool object vibrate and her entire body spasmed with the howl of moans and explicit's leaving her drooling lips. Beyond any form of coherency she gave in to the spell cast through her throbbing pleasure bound body.

She didn't want to stop and when ordered not to she continued to lap up her Master's cum whore. She listened to every word he spoke and gasped spasming as her backside was filled with a set of round metal objects that began to pound her ass with powerful vibrations and just when she was about to lose control of her strength he'd slapped the collar around her neck dulling down her dangerous force taming her as she continued to tame the delicious pussy she ate out. When she heard him snap his fingers she pulled her tongue reluctantly from the honey hole and lapped up what had been around her lips and chin turning her head to have her face licked up by her Master. He pointed and she climbed up the body that was under her with her shirt removed her netted bra on with rings around the nipples and when her perks met her sister's... _my...sister…_

She hadn't even thought twice and jumped off the agent rolling to the side to right herself back on her feet crouched down in a rather defiant position. What had this man done to them? Yet this devil smiled and snapped his fingers three times and what was around her neck began to pulse with a red glow emulating from the collar and the veins along her face flashed a bright red twice as her blue hues flashed the same red. He pointed down and she obediently lowered her head to the woman on the floor.

She'd witnessed what had unfolded and gasped when she saw her little sister's eyes flash but as she looked down and saw her Master with his hands between her legs with fingers pushing into her she threw her head back moaning out in lewd need and that's when a pair of soft lips met her own. She felt the fingers plunged deeply into her with the round metal balls flung around her walls and with her mouth so very open she felt an icy tongue stroke along her teeth and she couldn't help but slap her own tongue around the one lathering her with a cool minty breeze.

Richard snickered leaning down to suck the ripe pebble plunging three fingers into his horny unraveled whore and watching them make out that way was making his dick throb so badly even after blowing his load four times. He wasn't done yet though and that little ounce of defiance his kitten had shown must be remedied fully. He snapped his fingers and they both broke the kiss to turn and look at him and he smiled finger fucking his shackled slut a little slower.

"Keep your fingers occupied with your own sweet nectar while I take naughty kitten to the wall." The agent so eager for more of the pleasure she was experiencing moaned and nodded watching while she slid her hands down between her legs feeling the courses of vibrations in her ass and pussy slowing some making her whimper. But her so very darkened eyes of chocolate brown followed both her Master and the bad pussy to the wall where she saw exactly what was being done...

* * *

"Bad bad kitten.." Richard spoke as he pushed his naughty little thing over the barrel that she now straddled with a bowl between her legs curved for her thighs with a nice big hole inside of it. "Arms up." She shook nodding and put her arms up hands spread a show of submission on her part to Master. She felt cold metal shackles placed around her wrists tightened some and with Master behind her she couldn't see what was being done until she felt shackles around her calves by her ankles closed. He came around then grabbed a long cord flashing a small handle that looked like a remote then pointed to the button. "Now now...earn it or better yet…"

She watched him walk back to her with a long cord following him and from reprieve from the battering balls in both her holes she was grateful for that breather. Then he was behind her helping her back onto her knees but she slightly fell forward only to catch herself by her elbows. "Eaaaaaasy my sweet hungry cum slut. Let's put you just like this..thaaaat's better." She felt him pull her back fully onto her knees but with an arm around her waist and her back to his front she rested her head back panting hard trying to recuperate from hours of orgasms and cum swallowing, staining and taking. "Does my sweet agent cum slut want me to rip those ripe balls out of your filthy ass and take all of what Master's cock can give you there?" Richard smiled reaching down winding the rope around his fingers lightly tugging making Alex's body jump from the movement. Her nod was the perfect victory and with it he slid his hand to one of hers that she'd put back between her legs to touch herself. "Here."

She was soaked dripping out to make such a mess under her body and when she looked down she saw how caked she was in his hot sticky seed. Looking back up she locked eyes with the one on the barrel. Should she help her? After all that was her sister! Blues were struggling with the red veins along her neck and face. She knew what that meant and what she'd been exposed to.

Then she felt the remote he'd held slid into her hand and she gasped. "You will control how hard the pressure of the fluid hits between her legs. One click starts a medium run with three sets of rotations which waits a full thirty seconds before three more blasts hit her pussy." Richard brought his lips to her ear. "The way that mouth looking bowl sits it forces her sweet succulent sex lips spread open with no way to shut them." He smiled as he brought a hand to his tempted slut's neck softly stroking the front of it massaging it which applied pressure to her throat some.

She thought back earlier in the day….or night...or day. It didn't matter what fucking time it was and she didn't care because right now she had control and when she felt a hard yank in her backside she howled accidentally pressing her thumb over the button only to hear the most filthy and degrading of howled moans come from the woman in front of her. Her brown eyes met darkening blue ones and she immediately took her thumb off the top of the remote.

Her ass suddenly felt so very empty but then she felt a hot rather big object against her quivering hole then being stretched gasping slapping her thumb over the button again and again quicker and quicker by how much her hands her arms all of her whole body spasmed. Her fingers twitched like crazy and the grip on her neck tightened a little which kept her head up some giving her the perfect view of what was in front of her which was the kryptonian cunt she wanted to pay for taking her Master's attention away. Her brown orbs filled with a darkness so sinister as she displayed such a devious smirk.

Her entire body was covered in a thick layer of perspiration her breath ragged her entire shell shaking hard with her wrists slightly sore from tugging that roughly on them. Her frame had bowed back her ass had lifted some when the water pressure of something warm and thick sprayed her in a set of three powerful blasts. Before she could fathom just what had happened three more hit then three more then again and again until the blasts were like someone firing a machine gun hammering right between her legs sending her into one quake after another like a explosive tide of rapid orgasms. Barely able to see straight hell see anything without it going blurry she forced her gaze to the chocolate's of one she knew gasping at the smile plastered on her sister's face.

She didn't dare try to struggle against the shackles on her wrists again but watching whom was in front of her howl and moan the way she did sent jealousy and anger crashing through her and she growled then thrashed to get her Master's attention. The look on the one Master was taking up the bitch's ass was making her wish to be in her place and when Master kissed and licked her ear so very sweetly she growled louder and roared. But then she felt herself see complete red with three snaps of Master's fingers made her hunger her need her desires all fester up into one big storm looking for a way to break out of body and onto the one Master was paying all his attention to.

"Filthy slut! How dare you have Master's cock before me!" She yelled and it slammed the ride she was witnessing to a stop. "That's right! Master won't cum in you! He will cum in me!"

"Stupid cock kitten...Master likes the feel of my ass. Master wants my pussy next and you know what…" She shot her thumb to tap the remote button with such ominous fervor and watched with glee as the blasts hammered the hell out of the blonde bimbo. By her actions she felt Master's fingers in her mouth tasting the delicious treat he'd given her before which stirred her up with a whole new fire scorching away her decision to go easy on her sister. _Wait…_

"I heard your gasp." Richard spoke into her ear as he stroked his candy covered fingers back and forth on her tongue. "How about I give you that treat down here.." He dipped two of his fingers in the jar beside him then slammed them up into her pussy removing the fingers in her mouth dipping them into the jar again. "Feel the heat building in your cunt? That is the fruit that will ripen in your filthy pussy. Your Master likes his cum slut's pussy to be filthy don't I?"

"Ohhh yes! YES YESSSSS!" She felt him slam the rest of his big length up in her ass and her entire body exploded out another orgasm feeling the heat sore through her core her entire being as if he'd set her ablaze by spraying lighter fluid in her and striking the match. She couldn't stop herself from begging pleading as he pounded her over and over with one arm around her waist the other arm over her chest with a hand around her throat. She'd been shot down to the level he wanted her and prayed for Master to fire off in her. With every pound she continued to play with the button sending orgasm after orgasm through the slut straddling the barrel. All the aggression over the years all the desire to return her endless duty now pressure washing her Master's favorite aphrodisiac oil right up where she knew was pure leaving her flooded.

Richard couldn't wait to dial up the devil in the sex vixen he pounded his cock in laughing as one sister punished the other in a shock wave of torrent destructive lust. The fun he was yet to have and his next plan would leave both his dick addicts boneless from what only he could provide...


	10. Chapter 10

**Turnaround**

He'd known eventually both would succumb to exhaustion from being both pounded, or so of sorts. Richard had made sure that his sweaty sex kitten hadn't been too badly battered but upon inspection the only evidence had been a rather impressive lathering or coating so it seemed. His luck between patrons he'd made buddies with had sure given him some rather fun delicious oils and brews toys and tricks and oh had he capitalized on each and every one of them. Just to make sure the blend was doing its job, he unbuckled the ankle restraints standing behind his kitten then clicking the wrist ones off which left his worn down kryptonian pure putty in his devilish hands.

A slight glance over and his tigress was still spread out face down ankle restraints still in place. For the moment he'd leave her that way as he fireman carried his messy kitten out of one of his chambers. Once out Richard whistled a tune bringing her to play room number two where he had a full eight cameras set up with one at each corner one secured to the floor one to the ceiling one front and one back. He wanted his viewers to have a complete uncensored show and he wasn't one to deliver a weak broadcast. So when he brought his kitten in he lowered her to the nice cool tiled floor standing back lifting both arms reaching up to grab the long bar with two steel couplings essentially giving him the option to extend the length of it if he needed to. Oh and he planned to with this one. She was so unbelievably flexible making his games even that much better.

Richard went over to his cabinet picking out two strong ankle cuffs made of some metal he'd bid for and at an online auction and with that memory he brought them down where the bar was making quick work of the chain links and bolts then grabbing both of his kitten's legs pulling her messy body toward him only to spread those luscious legs almost fully straightened outward. Chuckling he extending the bar to just the right length and slipped the cuffs over her ankles tightening the bolts after making sure the soft inner material had a little padding. After all, he didn't want her damaged goods.

Now fully spread eagle he stood back up going to the wall grabbing the handle on the crank wheel to slowly wind it up bringing his filthy kitten up from the floor by her nicely spread legs. Once brought up about three feet off the ground she was perfect height for him to begin phase two of her slutty training and he scooted over a surgical style tool table with a wide variety of dildos for both naughty holes. Before he could continue he had to wake her out of her no doubt sex dreams and he knew just the thing. Richard had used a powerful aphrodisiac that had been jet spraying her pussy for almost four hours which was how long he'd been entertaining his tigress if she wasn't taking him in her fine lewd mouth taking him in her ripe ass. So grabbing his jar with his funnel and spoon he hummed a tune to his liking and easily slid the funnel tip right into his kitten's pretty ass and sprinkled some into the bowl of it waited until it had slipped down the tip and right into her to pull the funnel out.

He grabbed his small air pump and dipped the rubber covered metal nozzle into that pretty rim and once pushed in enough holding the cylinder he grabbed the plunger with his other hand pulling it back to push it down as the pressure hit his desired target. Her body instantly spasmed so he did it five more times and heard the gasp delighting his ear. Oh she was awake now..

"Have a good nap my sweet spread kitten?" Richard asked hearing her groan then whimper looking down to see her nodding. "A little light headed?" He was curious how gravity suited the kryptonian sex toy.

"Ohhh….not...too bad...Master.." She shuttered gasping arching her back rolling her hips when she felt Master's fingers right in her honey hole. Then she felt the object pulled out of her backside the digits slipped out from her sex whimpering at their absence.

"Now now kitten. I just need to clean this off. Have you enjoyed your hosing of my oil?" Her delicious moan said it all and when Richard looked over he smiled seeing her hands right on her breasts to pinch and twist her nipples for his amusement. Oh he'd amuse himself further washing off the tip then dipping it into his favorite sex syrup using the plunger to suck up jussssst enough to fill his rather long cylinder switching out the nozzles for a _much_ bigger one. Once satisfied he walked back over standing right in front of her dangling body and bare of anything but a mask over his face he made sure that his throbbing hardening dick rested right between her glorious ripe melons. "Back in we go."

She felt something slick cold and big push right into her sex then gasped screaming out from both pain and pleasure pinching her nipples a little too hard. But what was being shoved further and further up inside of her started to pump and roll and spray her sex cavity and if her ache wasn't evident before it was screaming for it now. As was she with incoherent rambling of wrecked moans and with her body cranked up to full sexual desires she began to pinch roll and twist her nipples for her Master.

Richard smirked and turned to look into one of the cameras as the bitch begged and pleaded for more from Master. "See how prime her sweet pot is? See this plunger dildo is reminding my slave of her place of her demand to have what feels like a dick in her. I'm sure you all can agree she needs to have her ripe cherries plucked don't you? Though we don't want to go in too deep or that little net might tear and then we can't keep her on the edge for a begging desperate fucking. We have so many delightful toys for you boys and why not use each and every single one of them to use on both her sex pits. But while we are playing why not have a close up of her sucking a dick. Since I am a Master and she my sex kitten I need to make sure she gets a good serving of cream."

He clicked his tongue while forcing more of his brew into his slut's pussy then brought a hand down to push her head right against his raging hard on. "Lick and suck horny slut. Lick and play with your Master's cock and balls. Thaaaaats it. Good girl. Such a good girl you are.." She obediently moaned shaking hard from a current of orgasms while taking Master in her mouth to suck his delicious cum.

Richard had made sure the broadcast of his program was being viewed by his tigress whom was not only awake but alert growling and screaming profanities at him while shoving fingers into herself. She may be furious as he saw on his monitor but oh how she was moaning to finally cave to the sexual frustration to play with herself writhing and arching her pleasure. He'd had a blast with both these bitches but soon very soon he'd have to return to his place in New York. He wouldn't be going empty handed though. He'd have all the delicious cds of his time with these two whores. He'd enjoy them over and over and they? They'd never forget their time with Master...


	11. Chapter 11

**Who's In Charge**

She couldn't get out her place of employment fucking fast enough and the look on her darling sister's face had absolutely destroyed her. Sure they had been fine after the breakdown but things weren't fine with her. She wondered if they would ever be again between the death of the only real family her sister had and then the exposure to the altered substance and then the myriad incident. It killed her enraged her and between the ruthless engaging training in the green room to a few bottles of her choice liquor she was done for the night.

She drove away and didn't feel anything close to the badass she was once she'd left the government property. She intended to head home or to a bar but something made her pull over at a gas station to fill up and she grabbed her phone before she could even think about what she was doing. One simple text was all it took..

 _I know it's been five months but I was wondering if you were in town._ Her mind wasn't in the right place or...maybe it was. She didn't think she'd get a response as she pumped gas into her car but then her phone binged.

 _Saw the news. Must have been rough. New address. Put your phone on airplane mode after you look up directions. Do you still have your nifty toy to click off your location?_ Alex didn't blink or think twice punching a simple yes. _Yes what?_ She swallowed hard knowing damn well what she was getting herself into. She responded with two words. _Good girl. See you soon._

The agent finished capping off her tank paying to climb back in her car reaching under the driver's seat. She grabbed the taser she made pulled off her jacket and brought it to her upper arm where the new tracker was, firing it clenching her jaw groaning to buck in the seat from the shock to her system. She put her head back and bent over to throw the device back under the seat and grab her phone downloading the directions taking a screenshot then putting her phone on airplane mode to start the car and drive off toward the location she'd been given.

 _Nothing_ and _no one_ would interrupt her until she was ready to be found again…

* * *

Richard couldn't believe his luck setting the torch down in his workshop when his phone had gone off and he'd seen the text from his favorite spicy tigress. He knew he'd been a little cruel when he'd disappeared and left them without any possible way to contact him but after a couple months he returned to that phone after buying another, only to have about thirty responses from both his sluts.

He wasn't going to respond and before he knew it that phone had gone silent when he made no attempt to reach out. Things must have been pretty bad for him to get a response like that. It wasn't her asking for anything much just if he was in town. He'd gotten back in town a couple weeks after, sold his place and bought another to begin his internal modifications. Now he had a panic room and that glorious chamber was so deep under his place no one would know where to look. That and his entire home he'd insulated with lead particles. He couldn't be too careful.

Richard had also slipped a set of lead capsules into his own skin which would make his heartbeat untraceable to a kryptonian. After all, he didn't want his kitten finding him that easily. He looked over at the clock noticing it had been thirty minutes since he'd gotten the last response so she was either almost there or...she'd ignored his orders. He was almost certain that fine piece of agent ass wasn't one to disobey commands. He'd made sure of that.

He looked over at his monitor and smiled when he saw the woman with a little shorter of hair in nothing but a black tank and set of rather tight denim. He snickered then went to his microphone to hit the button.

"No weapons." He saw her nod and hold up her arms up to turn all the way around in a circle twice. "Good girl." Richard licked his lips in anticipation and pushed on the button on his control deck as the front door opened. "Go to the right and down the stairs." She nodded and he used his controls to shut the door behind her locking it easily. She didn't even look back but her posture was rather tense. He'd break the tension right out of her tonight.

His cameras caught every single step the agent made down the flight of steps down to the catacombs of his basement. He hit the com again. "Remove those boots of yours and belt. Take that necklace off and your two rings and set them in the metal bucket to the left of you." Richard was no fool he saw her slight hesitance but just as it came it went and she was dropping what he told her to in the bucket. "Walk to the door in front of you and when it opens I want you to take the blindfold you see on the bench to your right. Put it on and walk through that door put your arms out and with your hands you will feel two bars. Keep your hands on them and walk forward until I tell you to stop. You might feel a slight decrease in the level of the floor. Ignore it and keep going."

She took the blindfold after stepping forward to see the door open. Her gasp he heard easily knowing there was nothing but darkness where he lead her. She put the blindfold on making sure it was in place on her head over her eyes and stepped into the hall. The moment she did the door shut behind him and with his two motion activated night vision cameras he saw how good she was at his commands of her. He watched her descend to his level which was twenty feet down from the cool tiled floor she was walking on but she didn't need to know that.

She kept going hearing jazz music over speakers used to that sound from the time at his other domain. She shivered at that word _domain_. Not his house but his chamber and domain. It made heat flow through her entire body and there was something about being blind and leaving him to guide her that made her feel so much freer than she'd been in a long time. She was a little peeved at him for up and leaving and it made her feel slightly used for a while. But as of late after she had…

* * *

She felt a slight dip down gasping stopping for a moment. "Relax my sexy tigress. Just step forward two steps and it will level out." She did as he told her and relaxed once more to keep walking unsure of how long she'd walked since she had foolishly _not_ counted her steps. She should know better for being an agent of the DEO. That was like engraved into her skull and body to study things like that and do what it took in dire situations. But this wasn't one of them.

The music grew louder so she figured she must be close unaware she'd actually walked through two doors already since he had put rails on them too. Once she was passed that second door he smiled to see her body for the first time in months licking his lips once more at how much her figured had toned the muscles prominent on her arms. "Put your arms straight up." She gasped shuttering but doing as he told her. The minute she had she felt two leather straps around her wrists and two bands over them tightening until she was secure enough for him. What in the hell had she gotten herself into..

Richard walked over easily after shutting the door to lock it with three deadbolts turning back to his restrained tigress _right_ where he wanted her. He grabbed his favorite knife and walked behind her noticing how her head turned. "Studying my movements?"

"Um...yes." She shivered putting her face forward then head back. "Yes Master."

"Goooood girl. You remember my rules." Richard brought the blade to her upper back grabbing her black tank. "Stay still." She did as he told her gasping when she felt the cold metal against her bare skin. "I'm cutting away this nicely fitting material you have. I want to...peel all I can off you with my blade." He whispered into her ear making her gasp. "Good girl. I bet…" He cut down until he was right above her ass finishing his drag down. "...I bet you've needed this more haven't you?"

"I have Master." She shook feeling the cold sharp object touch her throat and slowly scrape lightly down the front of her neck to her chest as her tank was grabbed at the front. She swallowed hard nervously but a part of her, a _huge_ part of her was turned on by it. She was bound with her arms above her and he was using a blade to cut her clothes off. It was humiliating and erotic all in the same sense. It was as if he was cutting away that control from her.

Richard smiled seeing her go from being rather nervous then unsure to a slight grin over those luscious lips making his own smirk with glee. She'd itched to give up and he offered it by his invitation. An invitation he'd only sent to her which furthered his power over his eager wildcat. He ended at the bottom of the tank set his knife down stepped closer to her and grabbed at the sides pushing it off her chest revealing her nicely lacy black bra. He grabbed his knife again and cut the front of it right between her beautiful mounds. Setting his toy back down he reached around and unclipped her bra to push that off to the sides until it was dangling from right before her shoulders.

"Such a defined body for me, for your Master. I think that….I'll cut these off you too." She gasped when he grabbed his knife for the third time to bring it to her jeans stepping behind her bringing it down scraping it between her fine cheeks to drag it further making her gasp again. Bend your knees and put the soles of your feet together. Don't worry, the padding on those will keep you from bruising and hold your weight." She brought her feet off the ground and shook hard making him step back some seeing her kick slightly thrash a little then she took a deep breath and calmed herself. "Better?"

"Yes Master. Sorry Master." She still shook but she took a few deep long breaths in and out until that uneasy feeling left her and took her feet completely off the cold floor lifting her legs bending her knees and bringing her feet together. She parted her legs until she felt the bottoms of her feet against one another. The moment she did he took the opportunity grabbed a black japanese silk rope to quickly tie her legs together at the ankles with knots only he knew how to tie from his time in the armed forces. He smiled as she tried to move her legs and gasped and when she did he shoved a ball gag into her mouth squeezing the ball once it was between her teeth knowing she knew what was in it.

"Suck it. Lick it. Bite it for more." Richard told her against one of her ears while he brought a gloved hand up to take one of her breasts into it. He slowly took his time groping and squeezing it to then play with her nipple. "Good girl." He knew what that blend would do to her since he'd used it on her before. He knew how hot and bothered she'd become for him. Richard switched sides to grab the other breast keeping his other hand where he held the ball in her mouth. "More?" The moment he took it away she was smiling and drooling.

"Yes Master….more….more please.." He wouldn't scold her for not saying the name at the end of it. Her submission had already been given to him. Richard released her breast to step away and load up more of the aphrodisiac into the ball.

"Tell me my sex tigress….what made you message me? It wasn't because you missed your Master was it?" She shook her head slightly tilted from the drug. Open." Her lips parted and he shoved the ball back in her mouth smiling at how she eagerly bit into it sucking the mixture out of it. "Want me to mix it up in your slots too?" She nodded sucking out the rest swallowing obediently. He pulled it away as more drool left her lips to roll down her chin.

She attempted to gather her train of thought but already her body was hot and yearning and with the blade against her legs hearing the denim sliced apart the tearing sounds of it ripped off her then that blade flattened to be pressed against her panties she felt how much she'd soaked them just by what he'd already done to her. "Do you need me to clear your head to get you to answer your Master?" She shook her head. "Focus." Richard slowly slid his knife's blade that rested flat against her panties back and forth to tease her some. "Tell your Master.."

"I….ohhhhh shit.." She was having trouble concentrating on anything with how good Master was making her feel. He was exactly what she needed and she felt less hesitation to tell him anything he wanted to know. "Someone...that...ohhhh fuck that feels...ohhhh okay okay.." She would get it out then focus on being stark maddening horny after. "That I think of...like a ohhhh like a dad...almost...died…" Richard contemplated his next actions stopping the sliding for a moment. "He was….gonna be killed…" _Why was she holding back?_

"By who?" He slowly began to slide the blade back and forth knowing she couldn't be cut with how he was holding it. She shivered her head came back and he leaned in and sucked on her pulsepoint some.

"By….ohhh Master...that feels…" She was so fucking wrecked for Master and he hadn't even touched her with his fingers lips or cock any and that last thought sent the rest of the heat in her body to her sex and right out to drench her panties. Once again he'd made her his personal faucet to turn on fully and shift to hot. She was fucking scalding but knew Master wanted her to talk. "By….ohhh Master...ohhh...fuck...fuck….by...by my sister's...aunt…" Richard wondered why his tigress would be so upset.

"What about her?" Was he pushing her? Oh hell yes he was.

"I….fuck...ohhhh shit...that….oh fuck...faster Master...please…"

"Tell me and I will."

"Stop Master….moment...for...to...stop...ohhh don't stop….fucccckkk don't….no stop...I killed her….I did it...me…" That wasn't what he had expected. He set the knife down for the final time and grabbed her panties with both hands to tear them right off her sending the remains to the floor. "My….silk…"

"Tell me. Tell me more." He traced one hand along her stomach and one along her thigh rubbing up and down the inner part of it. "Tell Master more."

"Red K…" He was well aware of that delicious time. It was the reason he'd captured the Super Slut in the first place. He began to massage her thigh versus rub it.

"More." Richard knew what type of leverage he had over both of them along with the albums of his favorite prime time home movies.

"I almost...I….I almost killed Kar…" She felt the drug in her take over and tasted the candied fluid in her mouth again especially on her tongue as the ball was pushed further between her teeth to be secured around the back of her head.

"Let go and give yourself over to your Master." Richard commanded of her and she nodded moaning. Her body danced with a writhed purpose to submit to the sexual offers Master could give her. "There...that a girl." He took two fingers to dip in his pleasure jar then bring his hand between her legs easily slipping into her with how insatiably soaked she was all for him. He knew what this blend would do to her insides and the moment the heat hit her there pleasure juices dripped from her folds but he kept a slow teasing stroke in and out of her taming her by the desires her gorgeous body needed, had to have. He was her drug and she drooled to have another taste.

Richard loved how much she moaned for more with how desperate her whimpers were getting with how she shook when he picked up speed and force from finger fucking her sweet pussy for his pleasure. After all, she was to please him and if she was good he'd please her in all the naughty ways she was meant to take. "Good girl….shake that ass roll these luscious hips. Fuck yourself with my fingers in ." Richard turning the dial on the tank dumping the rest of his aphrodisiac in it with her unaware that there was a hose hooked to the gag. This would ensure she got the up most craving for his drug until that too she'd become a sex whore addict to have. For it she'd get on all fours or to her knees with her arms out and up. She'd ride him whether facing him or reverse cowgirl and take his cock in either hole he wanted to bury himself into.

She sucked on the ball and moaned as the fingers Master fucked her with began to pound her insides shoving deep harder and faster and she drooled easily as another of his fingers plunged into her. But then she felt something ribbed push into her backside and her moans grew louder her body spasming to take in the object that was not only thick but curved and _OH it vibrates!_

He used the curved dildo on her fine ass to stir that hole up some and shake her walls until she was ready to take him there again. He was far more endowed than most and he used a penis pump on himself especially when he watched the videos he had made of them before. He had a new tape now and with the mask covering most of his face except for his eyes and mouth, no one would know that it was him. His cock workouts and hard strokes had thickened him perfectly for when he'd get another piece of ass. Now he had his tigress back in her cage to train however he desired. Time to ramp up the fun..

Richard had already rid himself of articles of clothing besides his mask and of course the ribbed thicker glove over his length to further rub her in all the right ways inside. He secured the toy in her ass after shoving it up further taking his fingers out of her sex hole smiling to bring those digits up licking the juices from her pussy off them. "Perfect. Now...I take what you've been dying to give me." Her expression became shock but her head flew back with her moan ramped up to a whole new level as the head of his massive dick pressed passed her folds and up into the tightness of her. This was better than the toys, the balls and anything else he'd teased her pussy with.

She felt him push more of himself into her and felt when he pushed her walls apart stretching her to fit all of him that he slowly filled her with. Before she could stop her own conscious concerns or morality she felt one harsh thrust up and a savage pain that shot into her down there leaving a stinging burning sensation but then he slid in and out of where he tore and the pain subsided to become nothing but intense erotic sexual bliss. She sung her moans for the rhapsody he delivered to her with each pump of his cock into her. She couldn't get enough and with her cries of wanton lust she begged sucking on the ball for him to stop the teasing strokes the slow thrusts and pound himself into her fuck her the way Master was meant to for his sex slut.

Richard knew exactly what she wanted but wasn't ready to give her the control to speak just yet. She was soaking his dick by the pleasure juices she released and it was the perfect lubrication as he gradually picked up speed and force of his plunges sending her right over that edge knowing the exact moment her body tensed up shook hard and released an animalistic grunted moan. Her breaths were hot and heavy as was her quaking sweaty body and even as she hit that first orgasm he only picked up speed pounding into her now to drive another orgasm then another out of the pussy his cock owned now.

He'd never imagined she'd feel this good around his dick and man her ass had been amazing! But this? This was soooo much better. "Good girl...my good sex slut...my horny begging cock whore...your pussy is my cock's property...you belong completely to me now...to your Master.." Richard spoke into her ear grunting and growling as he fucked her harder grabbing her hips to pound his raging hard dick deeper up inside of her. He set a hand against her belly and could feel each punch the head of him gave her in her womb. He'd already taken a good hit of something to keep him running and ready to ravage his bitch taking every ounce of her control from her. "You wanted to give up...give in...see? See what surrendering gets you Alexandra...my prime...wild...cock hungry slave.." He laughed grunting continuing his savage demand to fuck every spasm and sound from both sets of lips on her body.

She felt so lightheaded and so heavily aroused to the point of no return. As he fucked every orgasm from her until she was drowning in wanton ecstasy she decided that if he commanded her to stay forever….she'd willingly and simply say... _yes Master..._


	12. Chapter 12

**Le$$'On**

Gazing out at the city she forced her own vision away to trust in the chorus she knew far too well. Even standing on the tallest building with all the distracting sounds she searched for that single heartbeat but didn't find it. Eyes open once more she sighed to check her phone send a text perhaps four, with a dead silence in return. It seemed most nights were like this unless the Director had summoned them. The man whom had become like a surrogate father figure remained mute when she'd approached him regarding her sister. It was as if he didn't know or chose not to. She was tempted to beg for that breach of privacy. Not yet though. She was hoping to get to the bottom of things on her own. For once..

Their sisterly eves were few and far between. Ever since Myriad things had been shaky. Their missions became accomplish and separation. She missed her so badly. She wondered if her sister had some desert base chamber that could be Super' proof. She was almost tempted to ask the Director for that info, _if_...he knew..

* * *

Man was she addicting and Richard sated himself with every pound into his tigress whom was bent over his work table while he slammed every inch into her ass to rip himself out dump a good whisky ambrosia mix over his throbbing dick to ram inside her quivering pussy which had her howling out nearly losing strength to keep on her feet. Who needed her really to stand and he pushed her further onto the table grabbed her ankles bent her knees until her heels were against her ass loving how fucking flexible she was asserting a rougher pounding giving it to her the way she begged Master for. Just when he knew she was close he slipped out some leaving her right on that edge not able to tumble over to slowly stroke in and out tormenting her pussy with deliberate long dragging pushes in to pull gently out to push in and pull out.

She begged pleaded moaning drooling drenched so badly dripping her own juices down her legs and all over his table from where the moisture escaped from the angle Master had her at. Her legs throbbed from the positioning but she wasn't about to cry out for any mercy. She needed him like a drug, for just one more fix. She needed his dominance and his cock rammed into her pussy. _His_ pussy. She needed anal like how he'd hooked her on and she enjoyed it sometimes more than the front door as if the back was really the more delicious invitation she sent him willingly.

"Goooood girl." Richard knew how close she was to that desperate orgasm and just when those tidal waves pulled back he stilled until her body had calmed to ruthlessly hammer her pussy, yank out of that hole stroke himself while fingering her ass until he blew his load all over her legs her back making a beautiful mess of her leaving her caked in his semen. When done shaking the rest off he grabbed his new favorite toy, slipping it over himself to harden him up yank it off rip his fingers out of her backside replace those digits with his raging hard on and take another ride. Oh his hot horny filly was perfect. His tigress was so hungry and thirsty for her favorite meat. He was the meal she screamed for crawled for begged him to mount her for.

She'd came to him like an obedient slut for the past 21 days. Three weeks of being his bitch taking his cock any way any angle he wanted and she didn't give a shit about how degrading what he did to her was. She needed it after days of missions and training. She needed that destressing only Master could give her. She'd travel to his chamber punch in the codes he gave her drop her phone that was already shut off at the entry inside his place, zap her tracker to set it offline two blocks away from the DEO and remove the battery of her device two hours before her appointment. Anyone asked, she was seeing a therapist offsite. It was the perfect excuse.

To keep her mind clear of her previous night's activities Master had her take a shot of something that essentially erased her memory at least enough to keep a certain martian from picking up the pace and place. When she cleared those two blocks he'd text her with a command and she took a pill which cleared that fog and brought her sexual urges firing on all cylinders. None of what he gave her or what she took was habit forming. Master had made sure of that.

He slipped out of her ass after pounding his cock heavy and hard to blow his load cream pieing that hole loving how good that pit looked with his seed seeping out. One command and even as difficult as it was she rolled herself over slumped on her back which he threw her legs over his shoulders grabbing his penis pump hardening back up to slam himself into her pussy pounding away until he'd thoroughly hammered her sex to cum deeply in their too only then giving her one perhaps two orgasms knowing when she became boneless and limp from his heavy fucking of her.

Once those two holes were overflowing he cleaned himself off lubed his length with a delicious aphrodisiac to walk around, command her to open her mouth and stick out her tongue. Her moaned _yes Master_ was so very tasty and when she started to taste all of him licking and kissing sucking and slurping he began a slow push into that hot mouth to pull out then push in deeply as she swallowed down his length. He continued slowly fucking her face where she'd deep throat him as his pace gradually picked up until he just started ramming away only to slow again then return to a heavy deep throat fucking which nearly brought her choking on his girth. Richard waited until he was close to blasting his load down her throat pulled away to hose her face as much of her head as he could get her neck and breasts and shove back into her mouth to give her the rest commanding her to swallow. She was so good at that. So eager.

Oh she was boneless right now so he gave her somewhat of a breather to walk over to his bar and pour himself a good drink. He was kind enough to offer her one but raised an eyebrow when she thanked her Master yet said no to it. So she was growing more sober. That was okay. More for him. "What can you move my cock whore.." Perhaps Richard fucked her too hard tonight. Or...perhaps it was something else. "Something on your mind?"

"A….weird...day.." She had meant to say Master after that but hoped he wouldn't punish her by denying another orgasm. He was so good at crashing her even with how fucking frustrating as it could be. "A cop….at my scene." She heard his curious hum so she continued. "A nosy detective."

"Is she good looking?" Did his tigress have a thing for pussy? Not something he'd picked up with her but then again he was her first cock fuck. She groaned and he smiled.

"She's gorgeous. Short. Feisty. Annoying.." She was sore. Training new recruits had fucked up her back. "Master?"

"Yes?"

"Can I um….my back is...recruitment ass kickings." She felt his arms slip under her body and before she knew it he'd lifted her up to bring her over to Master's bed. Even as aggressive as their fucking was he had set her down carefully onto the mattress. She was about to apologize to her Master for making a mess of his linens but he placed a finger over her lips to silence her. She nodded and watched as he walked back over to his bar. "Thank you Master."

"You wish to thank me?" She raised an eyebrow when his smile grew wide. "Bring this pussy with you when she's ready. We can have a little game when she's prime for feasting." She nodded smiling with her eyelids slipping over her vision. "Go ahead and rest my sexy tigress." He was indeed intrigued by this new subject. He had some detecting to do. That wouldn't be difficult. "Better yet...rest those eyes while I gorge on Master's fine sweet pussy." Richard heard her delicious moan and he climbed up onto the mattress using his knuckles to easily push her thighs apart driving his face right into her sex pushing his hot tongue into her honey pot to arouse her back into his favorite sexual stamina. As he stroked her insides rolling and twisting his tongue around he slurped up her juices sucking away using a thumb to press over her tiny nub rubbing it in slow teasing circles. His other hand was under her ass with two fingers in that precious backdoor he loved to pound pumping her at a course speed which pleased his demands.

Even as he ate away drinking in the divine pussy, Richard was tempted to call his sex kitten up to play some games with his super slut but that could wait. His hungers were more for prime rib which included rattling Alexandra's with insatiable fucking and creaming. He could feel all her nerves coming alive again and with her writhing and slapping of hands against the bed her moans grew louder and louder and she sung the word Master like the perfect melody and he played her like his own personal fine tuned instrument. He pushed every button to serve his desires and needs and drove her into his maddening want to have her more.

First, to fuck his tigress for another four hours or so. Then…. _research_..


	13. Chapter 13

**Ca$ual Core-UPtion**

Drilled into her for the past fucking ten years not to let your guard down, take advantage not be taken advantage of. For the past five years _never TRUST_ their kind. Well, just to thumb her nose and flip the bird their way and especially _Her_ way she did everything despicable she could which also meant giving herself over to savagery and degrading consults.

They slipped the leather cuffs over her wrists while instructing her forward and three hard steps up the stairs to the platform to have her arms grabbed her yanked further forward arms spread and ropes tied around the rings of her restraints. She tugged slightly with her arms apart enough not to be too uncomfortable but still it left her muscles tight. She felt a rough big set of fingers press against the back of her neck to run that rugged touch down her spine making her shiver. One grunt and slight dominant growl made her shiver in both nervousness and anticipation.

"Spread your legs little bitch. Open your mouth." He had to bend down some being nine feet tall with a blackened scaled body eyes of boiled dark blood running along the pretty little thing. His four grey horns that curved backward under his ears and along his upper head were evidence of his kind. He looked to the one whom had won the lucky raffle and the more human looking alien minus his partially furred orange flesh along with his _extra_ appendages stepped forward holding up a scrumptious ball gag squeezing it with his seven fingers and clawed thumb. It oozed a good slaver's aphrodisiac, something sure to give this little cunt the ride of her life.

"Open your mouth wider." She obediently did so and he secured the strap around her head shoving the big ball looking plug into her mouth flicking the pump on as it pumped her mouth slowly pressing back against the back of her throat. He heard her choke slightly groan then relax her breathing with them both enjoying the sucking noises their ears filled with especially when the moans started. "Now, what shall we start with.."

"I know! Strip-her." He grabbed her dress with both his big hands ripping it right off her gorgeous trim body while the one in front stroked her long raven lochs. "Mmmm such lacy lingerie she wears."

"Leave it on man. It will give us something to saturate." He smirked sticking out his rather long grey tongue bending his head down to sloppily lick all over her purple lacy bra with the small suckers at the end of it paying perfect attention to each ripe little nipple. He squeezed and sucked at them while putting his mouth over the right breast first sucking away until he could taste the milk from her. Pulling back with a loud pop making her booby bounce he engulfed the other to do the same. Her body was writhing he heard her gasping and he loved every minute of it.

"He likes when they lactate. I like…" He pushed one of his big muscled fingers between her legs to push against her lacy covered sex making her body jump. He slowly rubbed in circles there while pushing his massive thumb between her fine ass cheeks to press right against her nice little anal hole. "...when I can make them cum from anal. I am gonna make you squirt so hard your begging with your moans and body for me to fill you back here."

"Mmmmm…" He released the other breast smiling at how damp her bra was. "Fine brew you have. Is he making you so damn wet your needing a big alien dick? Maybe two? I think that's exactly what you want." He ripped the gag off her face and before she could answer him he shoved two long thick fingers into her mouth to bring his mouth over her throat. He began to massage her neck with the suckers along his tongue while kneading her throat with his bigger teeth invading her mind. " _Want outworldly dick don't you little whore.._ " Her moans and nod were answer enough and he pulled his lips off her neck to slap his tongue along her ears. "Show us how much you want it. Rich bitches like you think you make the rules. We do. We know deep down only our kind makes you wet for cock whipping." He used both his lower appendages to slap her thighs then against her sex. His partner in criminal sex games had shifted all his attention to her ass. "Suck harder. Make those delicious slutty noises for us." He slapped her again and again then slowly stroked one along her inner thigh while rubbing up and down the front of her below. "We can smell how wet you are for us aliens. I can feel the filthy mess you made of your naughty panties. Perhaps.." He used both his tools and with one set of wiggling fingers he tugged her garments forward some to allow his beastly boys to get a personal feel. "...ooooo yes. Damp indeed."

The moment the fingers left her mouth she was so fucking horny she couldn't see straight even if she could see. The blindfold kept her vision blocked but she didn't need it to know how her body responded. Her mouth watered and she gasped throwing her head back feeling a hot sticky mouth on the back of her neck when something huge and rough pushed into her from behind and a much bigger ribbed and rippled slimy object pushed into her pussy which she squeezed as it pushed further in. She felt how deeply she was stretched and just when she didn't think she could take anymore both aliens slammed more up into her.

"So good back here. Far too tight to take me though. That's okay. My finger can give you a good blow. Shake your ass and roll your naughty hips. There we go. Tell us how you like being a couple of alien dicks a hot hole whore."

"Nuts for nice big alien meat. What would they think with how willing your pussy and ass are for more of us. We are gonna make you squirt. Then we are gonna make you squirt harder. When I feel you about to piss I'm gonna fuck your hole into another hard cumming. He's gonna give you a good hosing."

"Ohhhh OHHHH ohhhh YES! MORE! I'm...ohhhh I'm….alien...cock...whore...I'm ohhh yes yes yes...fuck...fuck me...my body...give me...give me moooooore…" She smiled salivating even when their poundings became brutal driving her to that edge of pain more than pleasure but she needed it. She needed aliens to do this to her. "I NEED….ALIEN….COCKS!"

"Gooooood bitch!" They both told her in her ears and felt her shaking knowing she was squirting like a slut geyser and when they really gave it to her she screamed begged drooled and came. Even when her fluids of both kinds rolled down her filthy legs they never let up. The one in back kept stretching her hole until he finally rammed his dick into her feeling the tightness and sucked away at her ass while the one in front blew load after load into her pussy and womb filling her belly until she was pissing his semen.

Their buddies howled hooting as they threw money down to sign up for the next raffle for the next bitch they had lined up for their games. The owner of the house wasn't surprised when the filthy rich bitch walked in wrote a check for a hefty delicious sum had a few drinks then went to the back to get ready on command from his boys. She sure likes it rough. He smiled into the camera giving a thumbs up.

* * *

Richard was typing away at something at his daytime job when he saw the little notification of an email from a buddy. He smiled reading it forgetting his payroll batch to load up the video smiling reaching down unzipping his pants to stroke himself groaning. Man this bitch was getting it good. That reminded him..

He took one hand off his big boy still stroking himself to dial up his favorite sex kitten. Two rings and she picked up. He heard her gasp her excuse and footsteps with a door shut.

"At your job kitten?"

" _I am. What….what do you want Richard.._ "

"What did you call me?" Had his little Super Slut grown balls. He smiled hearing her whimper. "What do you call me."

" _Master._ "

"Just for that I want you to go to the hotel I send you the directions to and be there sharp at eight. I'm sure you will be done by then."

" _I….yes Master. I'm sorry Master. Things have been…_ "

"No excuses. Wear your suit." He hung up laughing grunting groaning to watch the rest of the video. "Give it to her! Fuck the little bitch! Yeah! Yeah!" He threw his head back when he jacked off to blow in his pants grumbling to turn off the video. "Gotta change before I go. At least I can can have Super pussy tonight.." Richard laughed out as he planned his delicious evening..


	14. Chapter 14

**Coppin' & Rub Her**

She must have lost her ever living mind to take a position like this. Sure it was another undercover job and with years in Gotham she'd had her share of rough assignments, especially with her _batty_ ex. But this? Oh she was glad that she hadn't started recording yet. The bartender was a sweet guy charming but she wasn't no damsel in distress. She had a set of cuffs in her buckled boot for a reason along with a taser in the other. She also could handle her liquor and no guy or gal could drink her latina ass under the table.

She adjusted her black tight as fuck leather pants while unbuttoning the top two buttons on her dark blue blouse. She didn't have to be straight to look like candy to these boys. Sure enough though the girls in here were scoping her figure out as well. She smirked while downing another shot compliments of the owner who had just got off a personal call. She loosened up her braided curled up bun of her dark brown nearly black long hair in the band some smiling as he returned.

"Sorry about that. The licenses are a bitch these days." He smiled and she chuckled.

"Got a buddy down at customs if you need help sneaking in your booze." She winked and he smirked tapping another shot down which she gladly took.

"Another on the house for the pretty lady." He had one of his own as they clinked glasses to down their shots. "Whoo!"

"Whoa, no kidding. What you put in these?" He laughed to show her the bottle she eyed the literature on it. "Imported. Nice."

"Oh you have no idea what it takes to get this. Hey Jazz!" He whistled over one of his waitresses to look back at her as the woman finished up with a couple clients. "You had said you wanted to try the dom side on for size right?" She looked to the rather stunning woman then back to him smiling nodding. "She can show you to the back. But first.."

"Mmm mmm mmmmmm. Fine piece of ass you are indeed." The woman's accent didn't go unnoticed by her and she clinked glasses to down another shot realizing now how many they had lined up between each other. When she set it down a little harder on the bar he laughed to tend to others and the gorgeous woman slid her well manicured nails over the top of her hand brushing her knuckles. "Come on baby. Come on back with me." A goofy grin with a nod and she was being lead to a back she'd not yet ventured. As they headed passed the patrons her focus was on the dancing the touches the grinding. Suddenly her mind wasn't on her task but more of the husk of a much deeper focus.

"Hmm hmm...where...arrrrrrrre we off to?" Had she slurred her words? Did she give a shit? It didn't seem to faze her now. She snickered and before she could gather her footing she was shoved into a darker lit room with her back running into something solid and this Jazz was on her like hot lava and damn she was scorching from the heat the woman's lips on her own had lit her up with. She gave up the tongue battle to have her own dominated in all sense of the word and she slid her arms around this beauty to roll her body against her feeling the vixen's hands along her hips and that's when she felt another set of hands much bigger ones at the front of her blouse. She went to break the kiss but the taste of this woman was overriding her senses and her thoughts went right below the gutter swimming in the torrent current of a sexual nature.

Suddenly the hands the big hands on her blouse didn't seem so bad and when she heard the material tear with buttons bouncing off she could care fucking less with how bad she wanted to fuck this woman. The hands that had done away with her blouse were now over her satin silky black bra which was unclipped releasing her breasts to those big palms that began to rub them massage them feeling big thumbs stroke her nipples. The kiss continued the moans shared between them were echoed in one another's mouths swallowed down while she was felt up and pressed against.

She had figured out she was now sandwiched between one man one woman and usually she liked it all femme but there was something about those big hands over her that rock hard big bulge against her that was eliciting even more devilish noises out from her throat along with courses of delicious rousing. More like arousal in its finest forms and oh the form well pose she was in was so damn good.

She felt a hot set of lips over one of her ears and when he released a low rumbled groan and slow hot grunting with each push against her she knew how fucked her panties were. Those would be tossed in the trash after tonight. If they even lasted that long. As if it wasn't getting hot and heavy enough the sexy woman tonguing her mouth like she was dessert was pushing her knee up between her legs which pushed her up the hardness of him with each slip down making her slide down him causing that bump to press further between her ass.

"Jazz tastes good doesn't she? You feel wonderful. Such perfect ripe breasts you have. Perfect size for my big hands to play with. How about these nipples.." He pressed his thumbs over them slowly rubbing in tight circles. "Nice and hard little tips." One of his hands left a breast and when it did she brought her own hand to that boob to grope it play with it and pinch a nipple. "Good baby. Hands on both of them for me." She nodded and finally the need for air broke the hot kiss. Jazz pushed her head back to suck on her neck which released a fowl roll of curses and moans from her. "Turn around."

She felt the woman's hand slip up her neck as she turned when they gave her room and with that grip on her throat she felt fingers slide up and down which brought her lust filled browns looking up at crisp silver blues of a rather handsome man. A man yes. A man with blade stripes along his face with muscles bulging along his big body a man that had the strongest of what looked like tiger eyes sucking her in.

"He's going to touch you sugar." She purred into her ear and when those big hands slid down the front of her body to the buckle of her belt she swallowed hard while feeling the fingers still stroking her throat. "Tell him to take his big hand and slide it into your pants to rub you." Fuck she was way too fucking horny to say no to that. Suddenly pussy wasn't front and center. Suddenly the fingers that had unzipped her were centering all their own. "Tell him."

"Ohhhh...touch me...rub me pleeeeease…" He smiled and slipped his hand into her jeans groaning with his grin widening as he felt the dampness over her panties and so did she. "Ohhh fuck…"

"Good girl. So drenched." He told her slowly rubbing two fingers down her right over where he knew her sex was to slowly pull back up then gradually stroke in circles to tease her clit to return back down. "We want you drenched. We want you so wet your panties can't hold it all in and you soak your denim too. See I'm not gonna touch your pussy. Not yet. I am going to rub up and down back and forth until your pooling and dripping down your legs. She's gonna pinch your nipples. You…" He grabbed one of her hands stepping to the side some. "You are gonna rub me." He pushed her hand against his bigger bulge and one gasp and he knew she knew he was much more of a man than any human one. He packed what he knew would drive her mad with sexual hunger. "Here." He unbuttoned his pants and smiled as she unzipped him.

"Put your hand inside and touch him. Get a good feel for that hot hard big alien dick. See I know just by how you looked at me kissed me you are for pussy. But he's no earth male. He's much better. Show him how much better. Stroking him squeeze him." Jazz whispered sucking on her ear and the moans and writhing their prey was showing were proof of her need for release. "Beg by stroking him for him to rub his big fingers against your pussy. Beg by bucking yourself against his hand faster harder and maybe he will show you how big his fingers really are. I bet you've never had fingers like his."

"Mmmm good. Faster and I'll give you a faster rub down. Enjoy me in your hand. Pull me out and stroke me. I want you giving me a good hard hand job. Pull me out and if you are a good sex hungry bitch I'll show you how good you will feel with one of my fingers inside of you stirring you up where you'll squirt for me. Bet it feels good with her rubbing your ass like that."

"Ohhh fuck! Fuck...fuck...ohhhh fuck...oh more...please...oh fuck...yes…" She was losing her fucking mind with the pleasure they were making her feel and when she felt her ass rimmed by something other than a finger she knew she'd just had her hole plugged. Her mouth watered and with one tug she had this hard alien out for her touching and more importantly stroking. She couldn't stand it and she had to admit how good it felt to touch his massive cock. She could feel with her fingers and thumb every rib every veiny muscle of him and when she starting working him hard and fast with her grip she felt big fingers push inside of her panties and ohhh fuck she was gushing out the pleasure his touches had caused her.

"Does the plug feel good? I knew you were one for our kind of foreplay." Jazz's purred voice kept the dimpled smile on her face even as she panted like a bitch in heat. She felt every twist and circular round that the woman was causing with the rubber toy in her ass.

"So sweet. So warm. I bet you taste amazing. How do you feel….mmmmmmm inside. Oh so fucking tight you are." He smiled loving her gasp when he pressed one of his big fingers into her to slowly pump in and out of her hot soaked pussy. "Let's mix you up hmm?" He began to swirl his digit inside of her and she rubbed him faster moaning and panting. "Your voice a little shot baby? That's okay. You feel so good inside."

Oh she felt good alright. His big long finger was doing things to her inside that no dildo or strap on dick had done to her. The way he moved inside of her made her wonder how it would feel to have another of those up into her. But when she opened her eyes the touch the vixen had been continuing were gone and so was she. She was about to protest but then she felt another finger push into her stretching her and she gasped with her knees buckling but he caught her to pull her back. "Put your hands on the sides of the chair." She did as she was told. "Lift your ass up for a moment. Mmmmm there. Don't worry baby. I won't leave your pussy." He smiled as he pushed himself back into his pants and zipped back up. He brought her onto his lap and instantly she knew what to do. He tugged her back with an arm around her waist with her back to his front. She gasped but moaned even more wrecked rolling her hips bucking against his hand which slid the fingers deeper into her. "Put your head back for me and play with your breasts. Pinch and twist and I'll finger your pussy faster. You like two fingers inside you. You like big long male alien fingers inside your pussy don't you? Haven't been touched like this by any kind of man have you?"

"Ohhhh no….no….oh just please...faster...deeper...touch me.." She was so fucking wet for this alien and the way he felt against her ass while he finger fucked her closer to a hot first orgasm was so damn good she couldn't give this up.

"Good little officer." He smiled hearing her gasp and when she did he pushed two of his fingers into her mouth to stroke her tongue. "Suck. Suck and I'll fuck your pussy with my fingers. That's it. Suck more. Suck harder. Suck and lick my fingers that taste like heaven." He had a special aroma to him and it released from his pores. Which meant it was releasing in her mouth and especially in her pussy. "Taste your pleasure baby. Suck both sets of my fingers with both your hot sexy lips. Squeeze them." He licked up her ear and she pushed back shaking her ass rolling her hips which made her feel his hardness and pushed his fingers further up into her.

She'd come for an undercover op. She'd be cumming for this hot hard alien man like a freight train in a matter of minutes like a hot horny mess. Fuck the assignment when she was being fucked so much better…

* * *

He pushed open the door whistling to the owner whom laughed and waved him over. He smiled and checked his phone where he kept the feed going of his little Super Slut that was working her hips over the saddle he'd left her on with the vibrating swirling dildo up inside of her. He'd left her one of her favorite drinks and snacks to keep her up and ready to ride again and again going and going like his good little energizer playboy bunny.

"Yo Rich! Hey man! How'd your other appointment go?" Richard handed over his phone and his buddy was smacking his lips laughing. The phone was handed back to him and his favorite drink held out to him. They toasted as he drank down his brew. "Our little undercover we've gotten under the covers with is back with Brettan. Care for a little preview?"

"Always." He smirked as one of his favorite fans brought up the feed. "Mmmm…"

"She's a detective with the NCPD special division. She actually helps our kind."

"A detective you say?" Richard was grinning like the grinch that had stole christmas. If this was the one his tigress liked ohhhh this would be fun...


	15. Chapter 15

**Panties 4 Your Shots?**

The smile still plastered on her face as she waved to her amazing best friend whom had supplied her with nourishment that would get the businesswoman and rather wealthy company owner through another four meetings. Once gone, after she'd checked out that pretty ass when it sauntered out of her office, she sighed to drop back into her chair to return to the boring and annoying life of checks and balances for reforming something the rest of her last name failed at with real humanity. Speaking of…

She couldn't help it and with one composed and darkly precious set of words she sent it off to attend to the rest of her frustrations. It wasn't long though as she heard the well known bing of a mail alert reading:

 _Dark Dutchess, I do not see why not. Clear your hour at three and I will forward you the chamber you will report to me to. For the rest of your day remove those silky slutty panties. When you sit at your rich bitch desk take the toy out and push it into yourself keeping your legs closed. Place it on setting 2. If you are an obedient girl and you tell me the truth the whole truth and nothing but the slutty truth I'll reward you. Remember, I can read you. Behave._

 _Sincere-_

 _-Daemion_

"Fuck me.." She got up strode over and locked the door with a code stepping away to a spot in her office she knew she wouldn't be seen especially by any _fly by_ figure. Rolling her eyes she slipped her hands under her dress groaning as she grabbed her thong she had decided to wear or rather _he_ decided she'd wear sliding it off her hips and down her legs. One slight shiver after slipping out of her heels and she let the object drop around her ankles to slip one foot after the other out of them and use one of her toes to lift it up pulling it off the toe. She slipped her heels back on and walked back over scrunching up the item in her hand sliding into her chair behind her desk. She slid the garment into her purse under her desk and reached for the small metal container beside her wallet. "Ohhhh fuck..this is gonna be a long day. Fuuuuuuck.."

One swift move and she felt her walls squeeze what she'd put in her. All three long inches of it not too thick but big enough. "Ohhh...oh shit. Oh focus dammit..uhhh...fuck fuck fuck.." She put her head back turning the dial to the left two solid clicks. Just the slight pulsing had her already lathering the object inside of her with the pleasure that built slowly through her core. Struggling to stay focussed and grateful for the silent setting on the device, she tapped in her code on her keypad by her keyboard which unlocked her door. Good thing too when her assistant slash secretary came across the speaker by her computer. She responded immediately but paused for a moment. "Clear my schedule from 1:30 to 4. Move back the meeting at 2 for friday. Thanks Jess."

One thing addressed as she felt herself shaken up inside just enough to drive her insane with need. Oh how he created such a hold over her. They all did…

* * *

She didn't know how she'd allowed it but his deep demanding tone had her weak at the knees, and before she could grasp what the hell she was doing, she was on her back spreading her legs to have this hot addictive tongue swirling and stirring her sex with such rich hungered demand. Even more so was her own hunger or rather thirst that was sucking on his massive muscled member moaning and slurping tasting his sweet honey unable to get enough of it. He didn't force himself down her throat and she was grateful for it since she knew it wasn't something she could handle. But squeezing him between her lips feeling him rubbing back and forth over her tongue was making her mad with sexual need.

She bent her knees and lifted her hips to push her sex against his face needing his tongue deeper inside of her. The heat his long skilled licks provided had her shaking and rattling howling out when he pushed one then two then five orgasms out of her just with his slurping and sucking. It had her sucking harder and lifting her head some to take more of him in her mouth. She was pushing her limits but she wanted to for him.

Brettan was loving mixing his little badged slut up with his inducing saliva. He easily drank down every squirt she released enjoying the feast her juices provided him. He so badly wanted to pound himself down her throat but she wasn't ready yet. He lapped at her quivering moist lips smiling at the thought of the other night..

How she'd came in frustrated and complaining of some bad bust and asked his boss if he was in and in the back. Oh he'd been in the back alright, with a little rich bitch he'd won the lottery for that he'd blindfolded and masked and when his favorite little detective came storming in dropping her bag her phone and gun and he knew she needed his ordering around.

Luckily Jazz had been working too and before she could see whom he was fucking the waitress had blindfolded her too using her own handcuffs on her which she tossed the keys to him. He continued to pound the wealthy pussy under him while his buddy and well skilled cameraman worked her pretty little backside. Jazz lead his little latina latte over and he yanked her down motioning for the working girl to leave. He brought her body over the other woman's and checked on Rich to make sure the weight wasn't too much. One okay with a hand was enough for him. He pushed her now naked body down over the other bare and beautiful body and if he wasn't throbbing before he was pounding now.

He smiled again at the memory and how good it had been to watch the two bitches make out unknowing whom the other one was. How him and Richard had told them not to talk only moan and suck face touching each other's clits to arouse them further. He'd also provided his hot copper a good anal finger fucking stirring her up with his addictive spore spunk. And now?

"Good girl. Lick me up suck me harder. Want me eating more of you out don't you?" Her wrecked horny moans between gulps were answers all their own. "I love it when you give me that response.." He licking his lips bending his head back down and diving his long hot tongue back into her sweet honey pot. He wasn't the only one that tasted like candy. She was just as addictive and he couldn't wait to teach her the meaning of deep throat..

* * *

She'd barely made it passed the hall through the back down the stairs already salivating from the aroma she picked up by his incense burners. Filthy and slutty be damned with the moisture she had rolling down her legs. Go figure she'd had conference calls over board meetings which meant she had to be on speaker while looking down under the desk sighing and grumbling with the camera pointed directly where she knew he could see her obedience.

She lost track of how many times her fingers had slid under her dress which had pushed up some tempting her to turn up the volume of the vibrator inside her. All she wanted to do was release and she was denied just that. She thought back to the other night and the hot sexy kiss she knew she'd had with a woman that had practically mounted her body. It was demanded and their shared moans were enough to nearly make her cum as if the two men hadn't been doing just that just fine enough.

With trembling legs she pushed the door open and barely made it inside when she was pushed forward her feet leaving the floor and her body tossed up to slide onto a table, no...desk. She felt the big hand between her legs instantly and before she could adjust two large thick fingers were plunged into her rather drenched pussy. She gasped out the first moan which increased in volume when her backside was filled with a much bigger harder longer object.

"You were such an obedient sex doll today. So good handling those calls with my toy in you. You've been needing my big alien dick up your precious ass haven't you? Don't worry I won't just finger your pussy. One hole at a time for the cock you love.."

Her mouth was watering even more and she was smiling begging between moans and grunts taking his fingers his dick like an obedient female of the earth kind being fucked by an out worldly type of male. She knew the more and more she came to him like a needy crack whore addicted to a whole other kind of drug, the more she couldn't live without this kind of treatment. Suddenly the idea of him bringing in another make out partner of pussy wasn't so bad. She knew though the other night it had been a human dick up her ass but that was okay the way he handled her while this master of sexual pleasure hammered away at her front door. How glad she was that this winner had gotten two months with her with what he'd paid to do so. She also paid to have him stay.

She was screaming out her orgasms fucked hard into endless ecstasy as he blew into her back there to pull out roll her over throw her legs over his shoulders and drive his thick hard big dick into her pussy to pound away at that too. She had to, for a moment, consider how grateful she was that this underground chamber was lead lined. Didn't need no _Super...hearing her cum_..


	16. Chapter 16

**Abort Face, Dive Deep**

Okay, so she was ignoring her. The rejection had killed her confidence to act on anything more. Her sister was out patrolling and she was sick and tired of playing it cool. She wasn't needed anymore for the night so without even thinking just acting she pulled out her phone as she climbed onto her bike. One quick text and the directions came like clockwork, how she was hoping to do as well.

Cursing seemed to be a good way to get some of that frustration out while the helmet was over her head the visor keeping anyone from seeing her fury. It was as if the tension was building more and when she heard the bing of her phone she looked down at the screen on her dash and smirked. She could do that. She'd done it two nights ago..

Her attractions may have steered toward pussy as of late but sandwiched between these two hot muscled GQ gods those thoughts were slim to none. After six hard shots of her favorite drink along with one good whiff of an aphrodisiac dial and the aggressive yet passionate poundings they were giving her forcing her to take more of them while sucking on her neck squeezing and pinching her nipples were delivering her a whole new brand of ecstasy.

These two handsome kings that had stripes like tigers along their copper toned tan bodies were fucking her so animalistically that she'd lost count of how many orgasms they'd drove her to. They had reminded her that human dick wasn't what she'd been craving and that she needed a more hands on approach to what her body really needed. One call up to Richard along with a certain address sent to the tigress and she was the pussycat they would gladly mount and ride.

After the fourth shot one was behind her with her body leaned back in the chair paying purrfect attention to her nicely sized breasts massaging them while driving his tongue in and out of her mouth teaching her how good and how big their kind could be for her. His tongue easily licked at the back of her throat taming her in a sense while coating it for his pleasures later. His brother had pushed her legs up until her knees were bent and feet were on the side of the chair but after two long strokes of that tongue along her quivering and rather moist sex she'd hooked her legs over his shoulders and bucked herself into his face.

Five shots in and they just grinded against her feeling her up in all sense of the word taking their time to kiss lick and suck all over her body leaving marks where they knew the erogenous zones were for human females. She'd responded like the cat's meow indeed. Before that last shot she'd been brought to her knees her arms grabbed like a couple of reins by the one behind her with the one in front of her pushing her head deeper against his rock hard dick which she took like the hot whore she was slurping and sucking swallowing him down over and over driving her mad while he claimed her mouth.

Six down she was far too gone to worry about anything but what was sliding deeply into her hot holes where they taught her the meaning of catching tigers by their tails. They felt far too good and she needed more of this. Oh Master was well endowed but these two were like catnip and she rubbed herself against them to be their precious little treat.

"Such a good pussy you are." One purred grunting in her ear while licking it pinching her nipples to the point of striking pain.

"Like big animals like us. Can't have enough of those wild cocks." The other growled playfully shaking inside of her as he blasted her insides with his hot milk. He knew his brother had done the same and even as they pulled out she was oozing out her holes all the desire they'd given her and the pleasure she'd spilled for them. "Want more don't you?" Her sweet drunk smile and nod was confirmation and his bro pulled out of her ass shaking the rest out all over her back end. "Wrap those pretty legs around me. Theeeere we go. Deeper in here."

"Time to lick off what you missed pussycat." He grabbed her by the chin and pushed his dick into her mouth and she took it oh she did arching her body wrapping her arms around him to take more inside until she swallowed him down to slowly bounce her head up and down sucking and moaning as he grabbed her breasts while his brother began to plunge deeply into her over and over as they fucked her passages like the striped stallions they were..

She felt herself already moistening so badly on the drive to the location she'd punched in directions for. Those men had left her worn down and so fully sated and she was grateful when they told her they couldn't knock her up. It had been like a switch and before she knew it she was jumping on one while begging for the other and when they slammed back into her sopping wet doors she welcomed them in like the ravenous guest they were. She'd practically gift wrapped keys for them in nothing but her birthday suit pleased at the reactions when they'd fucked her through hours of cosmic bliss.

Between lights she was grinding down on her seat and wished she'd put the vibrator in herself before she'd left the garage. The ride might have been long but she was revving herself up while making her engine purr like she had done for so long when those alien tigers had consumed her through powerful quakes of wonderful orgasms.

She pulled into the parking spot and instantly those same two wild studs were there wearing only a set of tight wranglers and hot damn what a sight. She dismounted her bike and smiled to them walking over and they took her hands lead her to the backdoor which she raised an eyebrow at when she felt her firearm removed from the holster. She'd wanted to protest but one hard kiss with one slight grab and she was putty in their hands.

One moment she'd been dressed to the nines in her hot slick black agent suit and the next she was slammed against the wall bare and willing feeling her ass pushed into as she was fucked hard and fast like she'd craved begging for more as the other blindfolded her and ordered her to comply which she easily surrendered to obey to.

After the older brother had fired the rest of his load in her backside her body was spun around and the younger brother took up the mantle and she felt him drive every solid big inch of his cock right through her folds so deep up in her pussy she felt him punch against her belly with each hard hammering he gave her which she wrapped her legs around him throwing her arms back up above her head to just take it like the sex bitch she was.

Two hours later after ruthless hot fucking they'd wiped her down with hot almost velvet soft rags to put her in a corset and slide panties over her and as one pushed up the garments onto her hips the other tightened up the lacy strings not too tight only just firm enough. They ordered her to shut her eyes and stick out her tongue. She did as she was told and before she knew it she was horny all over again with her vision completely gone.

Richard smiled as he walked in nodding to the two boys whom smiled and stepped away. He stroked her hair ever so softly almost lovingly. He knew she knew whom was beside her now and smiled tilting her head purring for him as he stroked behind her ear.

"Get on your knees." He commanded smirking as she did just that. "Take your Master in those naughty hands of yours and put me in that filthy mouth of yours. Thaaaat's it. Deeper. Take it all like the good girl I know you are for me." She moaned and slid her lips over inch after inch of him and he put his head back when she brought him down that smooth warm throat of hers. "Gooooood girl. That's it my sexy tigress. Show me how good you are at giving your Master the head you love to provide me. We are gonna have so much fun tonight.."

* * *

A couple sucks and that wildness sparked her energy to a whole new height. This one wasn't kidding when he told her she'd love the taste. She didn't just love it she drooled to have more of it and when he slid her over his massive muscled length she felt how tightly she was sheathing him and oh fuck he was huge..

"There we go baby. Nice fit indeed. That's okay, I'll stretch you to take me better. I've got you for a whole month you know. Moan baby moan." Brettan was in fucking heaven with how good she felt inside and wasn't surprised she was tighter than even his fingers handled of his favorite copper. He slowly began to raise his hips pump her with long deep strides not bothering with picking up the pace. He wanted her to learn the feel of him. He wanted it forever engraved into her mind and more so her body. "Like that don't you?" She nodded releasing moan after moan after ordered not to speak unless it was more or faster even harder. She couldn't see and she didn't give a shit about it. She was sitting over him reverse cowgirl bent over so she could take him all the way to the hilt. He was so long so big. It felt so good she was ready to beg him just to throw her down and fuck her senseless. But that's when she heard the door open stilling for a moment.

She was lead down the two steps shivering in the crotchless dark red panties the corset that matched with no bra beneath it and revealed to Brettan he smiled as his favorite partner in sexual pleasures led her over to the bench he was sitting on while his sweet rich slut slowly rocked herself while riding his dick slowly the way he'd told her to. She was told to bend down and feel the bench and when she did she straddled it but was lifted up told to spread her legs and placed partially on Brettan's legs but more so straddling his taut dutchess he continued to push up into. "What a fine sight indeed. You two can feel each other's breaths. Lets have them kiss and make out." She felt her head pushed and before she could protest her face was pressed against another's a softer set of lips and she realized they were the lips of a woman.

"That's it. Tongue in her mouth. Taste her. Taste him in her. Kiss her like she's the finest meal. There you go." Richard smiled sat down lifted his tigress and brought her right down over him making her gasp which shot the other woman's tongue right into her mouth. "Kiss her like she's heaven on earth. Kiss her and roll those hips and ride your Master." He high fived his buddy and they both began to pick up the pace pumping at a good steady faster rhythm until both bitches were panting moaning down each other's throats. Richard undid the corset to slide his hands into it. "Nice perky nipples like they should be." He pinched them twisted them to further arouse her the way he liked.

"Suck face with her and enjoy it baby. Ride my dick like you're so fucking good at. Better yet.."

They pushed both women to their feet and it was so lovely to watch them both wobble some. Brettan winked to Richard and slipped the double pen saddle horn between the four of them. Rich strapped it down and they yanked both delicious dripping females back onto their laps shoving them both forward hearing joint moaning gasps. "Slip yourself over that cock baby."

"Slide yourself forward and down and take that cock my hot tigress."

"That a girl." They both told them and before both women could slip any further down the cock horns they howled out as their backsides were pierced. "Take us like the cock sluts you both are." They laughed starting a steady pumping gradually picking up the pace of their plunges. Each time they bucked forward it shoved the cock horns deeper and before they could swallow down the urgency their bodies began to feel, both men just let go to ruthlessly pound their asses while pushing their faces together to which they began to suck face eagerly.

"That's it..take it harder. Shake and cum for me baby." Brettan smiled grunting as he fucked the wealthy whore.

"Show that team spirit and take it up both your slutty holes.." Richard spoke against his wild moaning shaking filly.

Her rejection long forgotten as she did just what Master commanded and she lost herself to this provocative degrading sexual bliss surrendering herself to whatever both men wanted starting to really enjoy kissing this woman whom sure knew how to dish it back at her.

She couldn't get enough of the chocolate taste the sweet taste of their woman's lips the heat she produced as she slapped her tongue all over the sexy bitch's mouth. She'd keep kissing her taking cock through both her naughty doors as long as she could be fucked harder and faster and make out with her new playmate.

Both women howled into one another's mouths explosions ripping through them and more importantly over what was buried deeply into them. Neither needed to know Brettan had lathered the double dildo horns with his own juices along with a heavy aphrodisiac which would keep them hot and horny and ready to go as many rounds as both him and Richard wanted. They high fived again as they pounded away at these two slutty females.

"We are gonna fuck you through orgasm after orgasm.." Rich smiled while pointing to the table.

"You are gonna squirt and cum on command. We are gonna fuck you front and back and if you both are good girls we will fill your mouths slide down your throats where you two can suck the cocks you desire to have more of." Brettan snickered at the incense his buddy had lit. They'd be wired for hours delivered hard fuckings taking it like the champs they were.

"My sexy sweet tigress. Take more of the dominance you'd been needing. Take it all like I know you can." Richard held up his phone showing Brettan a couple pictures. He mouthed 'Alex Danvers' and the hard muscled alien smirked mouthing 'Lena Luthor' as they both high fived. Neither of these sluts would know whom the other was. They'd just be handled the way both men wanted and given all of the necessary fuckings they'd both needed to release their frustrations to.

Round after round both of them hammered away grinding down and in as both were fucked into pure orgasmic unconsciousness. When they finally pulled out and blew their loads all over both spent exhausted women, they high fived again while shaking the last from their dicks to go have a stiff drink at the bar in the room. They'd give the cum covered sex addicts a little more in a while. For now they'd just toast to _savage success.._


	17. Chapter 17

**Taut MEATing**

How had it come to this? What the hell was she thinking letting a catch like that bad ass agent go based on her own wicked mental morality. She wasn't thinking at all apparently. That needed to continue, she needed to not think further and she knew just how to do that.

"Fucking moron. You deserve this." She told herself driving off toward a destination she knew all too well. She turned everything off in herself running on autopilot to where she deserved to be now. She made it in record time and pulled into the spot behind the penthouse. Looking at her phone she slid to her contacts and sent off a simple message through email. She wasn't going to back down now. It didn't take long for a response to pop up and instantly she heard the unlocking of the back door. She dismounted her bike she'd bought a week after the break, locking it up along with her phone she'd shut off so there would be no interruptions.

She adjusted her jacket and walked toward the open door not even bothering to consider the option to escape. She had no intention of escaping, no. She had the mindset to be caged like the animal she was. Even walking passed a few of security and other patrons she kept her head up her gaze focused. The whistles she ignored as she walked toward the hall to the stairway down to where it would all change and hopefully sate her broken body.

"Is he in there?" She asked the burly muscled alien bouncer whom looked her up and down then nodded. Was she jealous that the one that had taught her the art of servitude was with another woman? She didn't have feelings for him. She was a lesbian for crying out loud.

"He told me to send you to room four. Jazz will prepare you." He told her and she nodded stepping away from the door she knew eventually would open. She looked up when before the door labeled 4 and knocked hearing a simple _enter_ command. She deserved this she kept reminding herself as she turned the knob and stepped inside the rather vast dressing room.

"Haven't seen your face here for quite a while. Did you go play somewhere else?" Jazz asked giving her the once over the bouncer had. She shook her head and the woman smiled with rich dark intent. "Good girl. Strip that beautiful body I love to coat." She shook her jacket off handing it to Jazz whom took it and hung it up. She unbuttoned her shirt stripping that quickly handing it over to her as it was folded nicely set down on the bench. She went to strip the tank but her hands were slapped away with Jazz coming around to press her chest against her back. "Why haven't you returned.." She put her head back when the tank was torn right off her body making her shutter. "I asked you a question. You know better than to keep me waiting."

"I was with someone." She gasped when her bra was next to go and both her nipples were pinched and tugged upright almost painfully. It was her first warning and she knew it. When she heard the door opened and shut she went to look at whom had entered but something was shoved over her eyes and secured tightly behind her head. "What…"

"You didn't answer the way she wanted you to." This voice was new but the rich deep accent had her swimming in her panties with the texture of it. She gasped as a big hand cupped her between her legs squeezing her as if vicing her sex and oh shit the arousal slammed through her with the shaking force of an category 5 earthquake. Then that hand opened some and tightened again slowly at first but the tempo picked up and before she could stop herself she was bucking herself forward gyrating against the firm aggressive hand.

"Ohhh shit...fuck that...ohhh…" She was losing her mind to the rough male touch just by the simple attention he was paying to her down there. Her nipples were pinched much harder which had her screaming a moan feeling as if those tips were lit on fire but that's when she realized it was her jeans that were on fire. "Fuck...fuck…that stings...fuck me..."

"Burnt offerings sweet one." He spoke in her ear melting her on the spot continuing his foreplay with her now only in a pair of panties. "I'm keeping these on." She nodded and gasped as a hot set of lips attacked her neck and she felt the sucking power from him knowing what he was doing. He was marking her his property.

"He is." Jazz smirked clicking her tongue as a rich coat of slick black latex rolled over the woman's legs from ankles to thighs stopping short of her sex. That same material lightly hooked at her hips running up to her chest spider webbing her breasts but leaving her nipples exposed. The latex ran over her shoulders down her arms even over her hands. It stopped right at her neck almost securing there. "Now you're better suited." His lips left her throat.

"Nice and slippery. Just like here." She gasped again her body bucking back arching as the panties ceased to exist replaced by the hand over her slammed with a whole other kind of pleasure as one giant long finger dipped into her driving up inside her and almost instantly her walls clamped over that digit sending an explosive orgasm right through her. Just _one_ finger had done that already. She was fucked in all sense of the word. "Not worked enough." He pushed deeper inside slowly pumping it in and out of her while pushing his palm right against her clit making her dizzy with pleasure. "You've been a bad girl."

"So bad." Jazz stopped her from any other speech strapping a band over her head pushing the ball gag into her mouth. "You deserve this don't you?" She nodded knowing she did. She deserved so much worse but nothing could be better than to be man handled the way this man was. This wasn't no human man. This amazing Master was of the out worldly kind and suddenly Brettan wasn't seeming so desirable. "Careful little cumming cunt. I can hear your thoughts."

"That's alright." Brettan smiled after quietly opening the door pushing the little blindfolded blonde slut onto her knees. "She looks just as good in that sex suit." He walked right up to her ripping the gag right out of her mouth snapping the band easily. "Open." She did just that knowing what it would do to her. She remembered that taste. The moment her lips parted two of his fingers pushed into her mouth and she closed the soft set over them sucking hard. "See? I'm just as good."

A whole other tone of a horny wrecked needy moan left her throat vibrating the fingers in her mouth when she felt him shove two digits into her backdoor. If she wasn't stark maddening wet before she was gushing now. Every bone in her body shook with ecstasy. Every nerve was firing on pleasure cylinders. They worked her like a fine oiled machine fucking her into another building orgasm but just as her body quaked to release they stopped and pulled their fingers back some leaving her right at that edge unable to tip over.

Brettan wasn't done with his little absent bitch. "Lick her slick sexy body." He looked at Jazz whom made the latex melt and drip down her body leaving the needy slut in a candied coat which Richard's kitten lapped up like the perfect treat. "Lick every bit of her. Suck her toes suck her ankles. Suck on her knees. Every bit of her I want you to taste." He looked over and winked at the camera knowing the man was watching. "These two whores will be trained never to abandon us again."

"She's gonna make you a meal little sex doll. I think...there we go. Gasp more like that. Drool and suck him. Suck us in with your slutty pussy and filthy ass. Suck our fingers in each of your holes."

Brettan smirked to his good buddy Naete and shared a little taste of what he'd get to have with the kitten licking the shaking cum doll as he offered a few good images into his head of what he'd been doing to her..

* * *

He'd watched standing behind her stroking himself harder faster needing to blow his hot jizz all over the blonde tramp's backside while his buddy Richard kept a firm grip on her head as she sucked him off with a force that would make any normal human male blow more than milk down her throat. He knew though even as he painted her backside that she had been touching herself rubbing her clit while fingering her own pussy needing that sweet release.

"Want her don't you Brettan." Richard smiled throwing his head back feeling himself explode down her throat which she swallowed almost every drop until he pushed her head off him and blew the rest all over that pretty face. "Better."

"Give her to me." He growled slightly licking his lips with his long dark tongue shaking the rest out satisfied with the filthy look of her.

"Stand up my glorious kitten." Richard smiled as she shakily got to her feet and he looked down clicking his tongue. "Those juices aren't just from sucking me are they?" She gulped and shook her head. "You know better than to put your fingers into your pussy unless I give you permission to do so. Such a naughty girl you are. You are getting the bracelets for sure." She quickly held out both her wrists and felt the cold metal cuffs slipped over them clicked shut. The moment they were tightly around them she could feel her strength dwindling her solar cells depleting just enough to make her purely human. Which meant..

"Hmm hmm...good." Brettan grabbed her by her long blonde loches and shoved her down which landed her on her hands and knees. "On all fours. I like my bitches like that." He grabbed her by the hips and hoisted her ass up some. "Spread your legs and put your head down." She obediently did as she was told and when she did he lined himself up perfectly and shot a good hard big five inches into her ripe tight pussy grabbing her by the arms pulling them back so he could ride the cock whore. "Mmmmm damn she's tight."

"Compliments of her solar regeneration. It shrinks her right back up." Richard laughed hearing his kitten grunting moaning begging for more. "She likes them big. She likes being stretched almost to the point she's torn."

"Ha ha...guess you should have given her warning about my body. That delicious aroma I give off to females. How I secrete something more addictive than any aphrodisiac. Feel it don't you baby. Let's slip more of me into you." Damn she felt good. He'd ask Richard for sessions with her in the future. "So tight. Damn your tight." He was loving this and when he rammed the rest of himself up into her forcing her to take every bit of his massive cock he knew when her body quaked with an orgasm making her squirt all over what he was now hammering her pussy with. "Harder? Faster? Drool those answers. Moan them out for me baby. I'm gonna fuck you so good I leave your pussy tattooed by the strikes of me in you. I'm gonna cream you here and then fuck and cream you with a hard anal fucking."

Richard clapped watching the action as he stood up jacking off to spray his sticky white cream all over her face matting her hair with it covering every bit of her body he could get to. She'd learn the rich meaning of being someone's bitch over and over until she dropped from pleasure..

* * *

"Hot damn give her to me." Naete hadn't expected that good of a show but now that he knew exactly what the cum covered slut that licked his own little badge wielding doll could do and take he wanted them to trade places. He ripped the two fingers out of his cumming cunt and pushed her to Brettan to teach her how to take cock right where he knew she needed to feel. He grabbed the blonde and slammed her face down spreading her legs grabbing her by the thighs to hoist her ass up driving his much bigger dick right inside that hot little pussy.

"Goooood. Let's teach you the meaning of _taking cock_ shall we?" She didn't even get the option for slow dropped onto back her legs wrapped by Brettan's muscled arms as he drove himself right into her cock virgin pussy that had only ever taken a female's touch and toys. "Ohhh fuck! Fuck so good!" He pushed her back while he started giving it to her how she thought she deserved. He knew exactly when he tore that pretty net of hers and yet she moaned like the perfect bitch in heat quaking from squirting over him to the point she was drooling out. He shoved her body backward more as Naete did to the sex kitten and without skipping a beat both females locked lips parting them to dive their tongues forward to lap and lick hungrily kissing hot and heavy howling their moans into each other's mouths each time both men fucked them through explosive releases.

She slid her hands into silky long strands gripping some to keep the other woman in place. This bitch tasted so much better than any candy even dessert. She couldn't wait to have the opportunity to dive into her pussy suck every bit of her out while tongue fucking her into orgasms.

Both men looked up and smiled into the camera and heard the claps from the door laughing. Richard watched as the hot feisty copper and sexy kryptonian sucked face while taking cock like the sex whores they were. Neither needed to know whom the other was. After all, they weren't anything like sisters... _now._


	18. Chapter 18

**Cummin' 2 You**

She'd just laid down yet another opponent like they weighed practically nothing as she walked around the recruit whom groaned on his back already hurting. Well...just his pride. She smiled and waved the rest of them off as she walked out of the training room heading to _her_ office. Being the new boss had its perks even if it was stressful with all the changes. Speaking of bosses..

"Fuck." She groaned leaning back in her rather comfy chair putting her head back groaning again shutting her eyes. She'd had two dates with other women but they were nothing compared to her ex or her friend that had reluctantly left the city with her daughter. Oh she'd missed her chance for that opportunity and she was still kicking herself for it. Okay sure, women were that relationship attraction factor. They felt good they felt right. But so did the brothers. Ohhh the brothers..

The moan barely left her lips but as the sound she made registered in her ears she knew she couldn't hold it in anymore. She opened her eyes cursing under her breath leaned forward pushed herself up out of the chair and snatched up her bike keys. She sent off a text to her second in command locking up the castle keys where only her and the Co Director had the combo for and walked right out the office door firing off one single text. The sooner she got to her bike and got the hell out there the better. She switched herself on auto pilot and just let her body take control leaving her brain in the wind.

It didn't take her long to get to the location that had been imprinted into skull for the rest of her life just as both those GQ tigree aliens had done to her sex canals. She rolled her bike into the small shed and locked it up strolling to the back door smiling to one of the brothers whom whistled at her smirking as she sauntered up to him in her pure black slick tight agent suit.

"Needed more little pussy cat?" He chuckled shutting the door behind them locking it checking out her glorious backside. His older brother walked over and they both snickered hearing her low groan after her eyes landed on his masculine perfect naked body. The younger of them quickly undid his jeans his boxers tossing both items away sliding behind her as his brother slid in front. They pressed themselves against her and the wicked moan she elicited was incentive enough.

"Must be frustrating for you to be clothed little horny pusse." The older brother spoke into her ear with almost an authoritative tone continuing, "We want you to keep this on." She whimpered and he drove his tongue up the front of her throat after his younger brother grabbed her chin forcing her head back. "Mmmm.." His tongue ran up and down then back up sliding to one of her ears tasting it sucking on it. "Taste like catnip baby." He rocked himself against her in teasing figure eights. "I bet these big hard tiger cocks pressed against you are making your sweet sex puddle in your panties."

"Can't find your voice to protest can you?" The younger brother did the same figure eights against her ass reaching around to press and grab her breasts even covered in her slick tight gear. "Perhaps we can accomodate your needs." Her eyes opened at that rolling forward from where they'd fallen back when sucked on.

"Gonna have to make some modifications." The older brother smirked stepping back and to the side as his younger brother kept a firm grip on her breasts while pushing her forward down the hall to their special playroom. He followed them hearing her whimper and whine loving how they reduced her to this begging needy slut with just a few rock hard presses. Once in the dome chamber he watched as his brother pulled his hands from her breasts sliding up to her shoulders then down her arms finally grabbing her by the wrists raising her arms above her head. With her held in place he walked over and yanked the dangling leather straps down fastening one then two over her pretty little wrists.

"Oh…." Was this what she wanted? What were they gonna do to her favorite suit? "Wait.."

"No." The younger brother still behind her grabbed one of her breasts shoving two fingers into her mouth sliding them in and out dragging another moan from her throat. "There we go."

"You want us to open you up pussycat." He opened his hand slapping his fingers out and she watched as two claws shot out of two of his fingers. "Better hold still."

"Keep those hips still." Their commands she complied to and she felt a sharp swipe against her sex gasping as the big fingers kept pumping her mouth. Another swipe and she felt a breeze down there widening her eyes barely able to comprehend what had been done when a hand slid over her ass and she felt a sharp swipe feeling that breeze again. "Now...you are fitted right."

"See? Fit perfectly." He grabbed her by her legs retracting the claws hoisting her up and bringing her right down and over his risen rock hard dick. "See?" He held her in place as his younger brother pushed into her backside. "Purrrrrfect."

"See how good it feels? Now your slick and slutty. I bet you've been craving to be taken like this."

"You've wanted us to defile your attire defile your body. Such a good cock hungry agent you are."

"Our hot little agent whore." They spoke into her ear as they began a steady pumping taking it slow at first getting her used to the tempo as her own tempo rose to a taut horny tone just for them. "Want faster don't you? Want our hot tigree alien dicks buried deeper inside of your holes don't you?"

She arched her body already shaking from the orgasms only these brothers could give her throwing her head back now free of the younger brother's grasp on her chin mouth watering to drool out as she moaned her response.

"OHHHH YES! MORE! HARDER..HARD..ER….hard...er..ohh I..be...beg...ging...you…" She smiled as her eyes slipped back again squirting all over one big dick while feeling herself moisten the other. They began to take her faster plunge deeper making her take all of what they had as they pounded harder. She gave them herself moaning and purring begging and squirting uncaring if they fucking kept her as long as they kept driving themselves in her like they were.

"Our little bitch."

"Our sloppy pussy cat."

"Our cum happy cock kitty.." They both growled into her ear hammering away at her fucking her like she was begging for. They knew how bent she was for them. They knew all they had to do was say stay in their rich dark commanding tone and she'd drop to her knees rub them suck them ride them to have more of them.

"Gonna cum in you baby."

"Want us to fill you up don't you?"

"Want us to blow our hot milk inside of you.."

"We will give you every drop." The older brother whispered in her ear even as she smiled and howled her moans of _yes_ and _more_ squirting all over him keeping him coated giving her even more lubrication hearing the splashing sounds inside her.

"Gonna get every single bit of our loads until your pussy and ass are so full your gushing out and down your tight suit."

"When we've given you enough up your sweet sex pits we will pull out and blow the rest all over the rest of your agent suit. We are gonna mark every bit of you ours."

"Fuck Xandra your ass feels so good taking me. I want to cream every bit of it. I'm gonna break these restrains after and pull your head back by your sexy short mane. I'm gonna let my big brother cover that pretty face and rub the rest of my goods in this kitten soft hair."

"You will be obediently rubbing your face all over my dick. I'm gonna have you lick up all of what you covered my cock with and suck me off til you make me blow again right down your silky throat." He couldn't get enough of this fine agent pussy. "You take us so good our little cock hungry slut."

"Ohhhh ohhh uhhh mmm ohhh mooooore...mooore….ohh...yes….yes...more...more…" They'd sent her to a whole new world and she needed to worship them like the emperors they were. Cock kings she needed to serve she needed to give all of herself to. She felt herself clamp down in both holes over them and when she did and they released themselves she gasped remembering what she had in her ear. Even as that realization hit her they broke her right out of that thought that worry back into a begging horny squirting needy cock toy. They played with her so well dialing her up into savage ecstasy and even as she screamed her moans knowing the DEO had heard every bit of it she surrendered herself until a whole new bliss drug her down to the depth of rich depravity..

* * *

She needed more than four shots at this rate. It sucked it wasn't the usual establishment she had grown accustomed to. Still, he'd given her the benefit of the doubt and agreed to meet her out of the city at a club of his choosing. The moment she'd entered though her jaw dropped right down to the floor with her tongue practically rolling out and down like a red carpet. Hot damn these bitches were sexy as hell! Now, five shots in she had her ass grabbed for the eighth time been kissed by three of the waitresses and rubbed on by two tenders. Could the looks of pussy get any better?

Before she knew it the idea of the alien fucking her senseless became a long forgotten feat. Two of these women, whom she found out one was a nurse off shift and one a cop off duty, had pushed her back towards a private session room. Oh the rooms were flat out heavenly dark and sexy as hell. She'd barely shimmied out of her jacket when both these hotties took her for a spin practically ripping the articles right off her body. She heard the sound of two metal clinks on the ground and knew it had been her handcuffs and probably the off duty cop's that had hit the floor.

"Oh my...fuck yes." She arched her body threw her head back when one hot mouth attacked her neck while pinching and twisting one of her nipples with another mouth capturing her sex and a slick moist tongue that slapped along the inside of her pussy. She grabbed onto a chair and table to steady herself while practically riding one of their faces as her mouth was claimed and she eagerly kissed back. They were heavenly tasting goddesses and she craved them as much as she had bent to Brettan hell even Naete. Yet she'd cum around their massive cocks one after the other even while she was eating out the tastiest pussy she'd had since when she'd gone down on her ex fiance.

Now here she was again, sandwiched and shaking moaning and breaking and as they switched places with the other claiming her mouth and pussy she couldn't think about the past when she was riding the fucking present. She was trying through moans practically begging down one woman's throat for _bed_ but it came out all wrong when it had sounded so much better in her head. They must have decoded her brain because the mouths left her and both women grabbed her by her arms walking her backward right to the four post wooden bed frame.

"Get up there baby." One smiled dragging her tongue along her lips locking her dark blues onto her chocolate rivers. She nodded unable to gather coherency to speak getting up on the mattress and immediately sliding back until her back was against the headboard.

"Not positioned right." The one with piercing green eyes cooed as she grabbed the sweet petite's ankles tugging her down some until her back hit the mattress. "There. Much better."

"So…" She kept her dark blue orbs locked over the petite woman's body tying up her long black mane as her friend handed her both pairs of handcuffs. "I have both sets of keys."

"Are you a cop too? Kenah here is." She purred releasing her auburn loches from the clip letting them cascade down her back and shoulders as she began to kiss and lick up their eager plaything's thighs. "Mmmm…"

"Ohhhh fuck...oh yes...ohh...I...ohhh shit...I'm...detect...ohhh fuckkkk…" Yep, score another point for the lack of brain skill to inscribe a lucid alphabet. Who needed words when she had tongues on ohhhh on both her thighs. She put her head back yanking at her wrists gasping now realizing she'd been cuffed to the rails. She forced her vision clear enough to see her predicament. Not like she was complaining when both these hot femmes were spreading her legs taking turns licking her clit and ohhhh inside of her..

"Hmm hmm...perfect." Brettan smiled from the shadows watching his two dominant vixens drive the copper into a rabid unbridled dark intended ecstasy approaching the bed slowly. Dinner is served...

* * *

How had she been called away from her patrol for this? Why in Rao's name was she allowing herself to be subjected to this? Ohhh...why hadn't she come sooner..

"So fucking good you are." Naete loved the feel of her squeezed around his dick that raged with need like the rest of his body did. "I love oooooo I love how you tighten back up every time we take these bracelets off you. Fuck you looked so damn good sucking me off sliding all of me down your pretty throat in your red and blue suit." He grunted humping her like he owned the bitch fucking her into another heavy orgasm all the while admiring how fine and filthy she looked with his hot white cum lathered all over that pretty hero getup.

He'd been amazed when his buddy Richard had sent her to him. Surely he must have paid the man good for the last batch of videos and the recognition he got. But this? This was prime and proper and sooo properly suited. The fact she'd kept it on allowing him to rip her panties off which gave him the perfect access to fuck the sun blonde maiden into mind blowing orgasms while handling five rounds of his own blow had left even him speechless. Then he'd pulled out between rounds still cumming landing the rest of what he had all over that fine kryptonian mess.

Naete hadn't been done by a long shot and soon he was firing pound after pound into her fine ass loving how she panted like an animal admiring the noises he fucked out of her. It wasn't long before he lost his hold and exploded into that rich tight canal. He let go of her hips and she dropped right off his dick too slippery from his seed and her pleasure as he watched her fall to the floor landing on her back just as the door opened which grabbed both their attentions.

When her head came up her once pleasure blown eyes went wide with shock as her own jaw dropped at the sight. She wasn't the only one looking.

"My my Naete. Has she lived up to your expectations? After four sessions I'm sure you've grown quite attached." Richard smiled laughing at both women's reactions upon seeing each other. "Stunned to see one another under a better more demanding set of circumstances?" He traded places with Naete whom grabbed the ripened rich slut lifted her ass some to glide his dick back into her making her break eye contact with the well known city caped hero. He brought a hand down and grabbed her by the hair yanking her head back while driving deeper into her honey pot. "Just think baby...you get to watch me fuck my little sex kitten."

"Wha….ohhh ohh oh...oh...more...more...please...need...more…" Her shock and anger fled the country as her whole world became about the rather big alien dick hammering her pussy. She could barely hold her arms up and when they gave out her head fell only for her face to drop right onto Supergirl's making them both gasp especially when she too had been driven into by dick and with them both panting like the cock hungry bitches they were both threw caution to the wind with their lips colliding moaning into one another's parted mouths.

"Ohhhhh ohhhh more...ohh.." She knew her best friend needed air and even though their eyes were locked on each other's that recognition showed in the business woman's stare but it was hard to think about that hell hard to even think when she was being fucked towards the nineteenth orgasm in a span of two hours. "Ohhh Lee...mooooore…"

"Fuck...fuck...I shoulda...ohhh dammit...damn...harder...fuck it...kiss me darling.." She knew her best friend recognized that tone and when they kissed they gasped to howl out when both men made their bodies shake so hard their bones were rattling from the explosive orgasms they'd been fucked through right into the next.

Both Naete and Richard smiled and winked to the camera knowing exactly where the feed was gonna be displayed as the monitor in the corner came on revealing what was going on in the other room. The minute the moans were heard by both women they stopped fucking these horny females so they could see where that sweet sound was coming from.

Her eyes slipped towards the noise gasping breaking the divine naughty kiss from her best friend whom also looked over with both women stumped. There on the feed was none other than the two women whom had been once engaged.

"Maggie?" She couldn't wrap her head around what she was seeing.

"Alex?" What in the hell was going on! First she finds out the sexy blonde she'd been tonguing is the caped cunt crusader and then she notices agent scully being pounded by men? Wasn't she gay?

As both women gawked their attentions were roped back in as the cocks in them began to assault their bodies with white hot cumming madness. Their attentions short circuited by the rich fuckings they were receiving..

* * *

She felt her backside painted by the hot cream the younger brother delivered all over while she rubbed her face against the older brother's massive steel length dragging her tongue up and down him feeling what he'd textured her face with minutes before. She was grateful she didn't have to stand anymore because her legs were entirely useless right now. She had no idea how much she had any lick of a chance of repairing her agent wardrobe after one of them had sliced the doors right off to make her a self serve sex station. Did she really care at this point?

"Mmmm hey sweet pusse?" She was just about to take the head of the other into her mouth when she heard a rather delicious moan coming from somewhere and had to turn and look. Her eyes instantly widened and she let go of the balls she was massaging.

"That's my sister!" She was about to say more when the door opened and a rather familiar alien came sauntering in releasing a woman he had in his grasp who slid right off his massive dick which had her first looking along his length then to the floor bringing a whole new shock to her face. "Mags?" The spent panting woman that had landed hard onto the wood planks gushing out Brettan's milk from her sex looked over and instantly those big chocolate eyes filled all of her vision.

"Danvers?" All three men snickered and both of them looked up at these assholes growling.

"Now now pusse. We know how much you came around us when you took us like the sex champ you are fitted around our dicks."

"How you loved taking ripe hot tigree meat."

"Did we forget about the little sex vixens I let fuck you? Did you forget about how good I taste already my sweet little doll?"

Both women were left speechless panting only to gasp and scream moaning like that was all they had left to scream about when Brettan took one of the brother's place burying himself into fine hot agent pussy knowing what his rich addictive essence would do to her. He smiled as the two big tigers yanked his copper up to drive her down over both their dicks. They would fuck them both into a whole other kind of pleasure as the feed kept rolling as the rich slut and ripe caped kitten were pounded into ruthlessly sending them into throes of sexual euphoria.

Richard laughed as did the other men hearing all four women moan into the speakers adoring his new sound system. He'd finally unleashed his last lewd luscious plan and with them all aware of what was happening around them to them he had no intention of stopping now.

 _Game. Set. Match.._


	19. Chapter 19

**RebelLayA** **ction**

She unlocked the door opening it of the ninth townhouse she owned motioning her three guests in unable to look any of them in the eye let alone look up at their faces. This had to be the most absurd uncomfortable gathering she'd ever had or attended even though it was in her own place. No words were muttered between them on the way over. They had to stop at yet another one of her buildings all of them in need of a shower along with more comfortable clothes. Sadly and reluctantly they had discarded what was left of their clothing, one in particular had cursed when she'd stripped down pissed at the violation to her suit. Now, with the door closed and locked behind her the shit hit the fan almost instantly..

"What the _FUCK_ were you _doing being FUCKED_ by men?!"

"You are one to fucking talk Danvers."

"Were you two fucking again?" Both women turned on a dime with wide eyes and raised brows. "What?"

"Cussing now are you Little D?"

"Fuck you detective." She threw back only for her sister's ex to walk up to her and shove her against the wall easily since she still had the cuffs on which surprised all three of them but it didn't stop the short latina beauty from locking lips with her and driving her tongue into her mouth only to instantly pull back. "What the...oh my Rao...that taste…"

"Whoa whoa WHOA! Did you just fucking kiss my sister?" The agent was floored. She wasn't the only one.

"Did I miss something? Fuck that was hot." She immediately regretted her words when the sister of her best friend she'd previously been eating out stormed over and pinned her right against the closest wall to her to drive a set of aggressive lips to her own and she gasped with her mistake leading to the tongue of the agent's slipping into her mouth. Her eyes fell right back moaning by the invasion returning it with haste. Before they knew it they were clinging to one another rocking themselves tightly rolling hips and exchanging the hungering moans only for their lips to part when air was needed. "Holy…"

"Oh...Rao." She was trying to wrap her head around her sister and best friend making out tonguing one another and furthermore practically humping each other. She shook that away and was about to walk over and protest when she was shoved back against the wall only for her own body to be rubbed against. Her eyes widened and without the yearn to resist they slipped back surrendering to the hot kiss feeling the heat pool below feeling everything with her powers still dwindled. When their kiss broke they heard one snicker and one growl slowly turning their heads.

"Shit I think I've ruined a pair." She grumbled at her response only to growl again. "What the fuck are you doing riding my sister?"

"Getting hot." It was the only real response the detective could come up with. Her own eyes widened when her ex stormed over and yanked her off the agent's sister only to be spun around pinned to the wall now and kissed like her life depended on it, which now it did because when she felt her ex slip her tongue along her own it stirred a whole other kind of heat that she had no intention of ignoring. She flipped them pinning the agent now Director's arms above her head keeping her there as she slipped a leg in between her thighs lifting up to rub her knee right against the pussy she'd been dying to take again.

"Darling?" Ceruleans that had darkened from all the action flicked to where emeralds darkened for her. One crooked finger signaling her attention had her walking as if under a spell instantly engulfed into her best friend's arms. Before she knew it as they kissed like they'd been doing it for years, she'd been shoved back into a furnished and quite vast bedroom. She was backed up until the back of her legs hit something plush and she knew exactly what it was. As if her body weighed nothing at all she was lifted up and thrown onto her back on the bed bouncing slightly until she was crushed into it by the gorgeous body of the raven haired goddess whom claimed her mouth once more.

How had she _not_ taken this leap before?! This beautiful sun blonde angel was heaven on a sexual stick. She tasted so damn divine and as if memorizing the vanilla candied decadence she finally broke away to pay a fevered attention along the jawbone cheek ear then neck sucking on what she'd discovered was so damn soft. Not made of steel that could catch bullets and lift a submarine how she'd seen her do that day. No, this beauty was markable and she decided to take full advantage of the opportunity. She looked up at the panting wrecked face those shaded eyes and smiled returning to one of her ears gathering an earlobe between her teeth tugging slightly releasing it purring. "I'm going to mark you everywhere I can, make you mine. _You...are...mine_." She growled slightly hearing the moaned whimper as she pushed a knee directly between the blonde's legs. "You aren't Brettan's or Naete's. You aren't Richards little kitten. You're mine. I've claimed all rights to you."

"Lee...ohhh ohhh oh that feels...ohhh I'm youuuuurs.." She knew she stood no chance in hell of denying her best friend that had every dark desire to ravage and fuck her until she screamed her name out so loud the whole building shook. She knew this woman, she knew how possessive she got. Even as the knee left her center only for a slender soft hand to slip into her sweatpants along with the satin panties she'd been given, she'd _given easily_ up completely. "Youuuurs.." She moaned gasping when she felt one then two fingers slip inside of her and holy Rao she was wet for this woman.

"That's right. You belong to me. You don't belong to him. The city can have you in that cape and gown of yours but out of it you belong to me….remember that." She'd been around the pussy consumption block before and knew exactly how to time her swipes and plunges carefully. She knew the erogenous zone better than anyone including the two mating rabbits going at it on the other bed in the other bedroom. She had memorized that sound smiling as the wood frame smacked over and over against the wall. Those sounds were amazing but she had other plans to elicit a whole other set of sounds from the one under her that her fingers were currently in fucking away at Supergirl's pussy. Richard and his band of alien accomplices weren't getting her again. She'd give up being their bitch too if it meant she'd get to keep this heavenly ripe goddess.

"Ohhh...mmm ohh ohh ohhhhh Lee…" _Ohhhh_ this woman knew how to work her. Every pump of those fingers after adding a third then fourth had her bucking up spreading her legs bending her knees and pushing her feet against the mattress to shove herself against the hand that was feeding her body delicious amazing pleasure. For a moment she'd thought about the kiss her best friend had reciprocated with her sister. Then again she'd eaten her out too. She'd sucked and licked both their pussies. She'd done it to the detective too. So in a sense she'd had a threesome of femme feasting. It couldn't get much better than that. Her eyes slammed open widening only to release a heavier moan of absolute savage need. The four fingers became a whole hand and she already knew with how her body shook she was gonna explode all over what was fisting her pussy like she owned that too. Which she did. She owned every bit of her at this point. The blonde was even more thankful for the cuffs dulling her powers. If not her orgasm could cause her best friend to lose more than her fingers when crushed. Benefits of being human for most of the day. But now she was sweating begging moaning so raunchy she should be rather embarrassed not increasing the volume of her hums of pleasure.

"Like that don't you? You are my hot bitch now. Feel my ring?" She pressed hard knowing it wouldn't hurt her but it would leave a mark branding her her's. "This ring is made of something even your solar regenerates can't touch. This has my initials. This is my brand in you. _Mine_." She fisted her harder pounding away at her best friend whom she'd just recently discovered was National City's champion. There could be time for that conversation later. Right now all her focus was on what she had her whole hand and part of her forearm in..

* * *

She never thought she'd get this again but on her knees gripping a well carved wood headboard for dear life her back arched head back riding the fingers pushed into her as her neck was stroked her ear licked and sucked with the oh so familiar nude gorgeous body of her ex pressed against her backside was more than heaven. She could feel herself dripping her juices down the detective's hands feeling every ounce of the strokes plunges curls in all the right places. Her moans were evidence of how wonderful this was.

"It's okay baby. Moan for me. Moan my name as I make you orgasm so hard you're left in aftershocks from the pleasure I deliver you." She purred in the agent's ear pushing yet another finger into her until all four were in and she pulled down with them curled right at the switched she knew too well. One hard grab and _her_ woman had crashed over that ecstasy cliff. Even as she fell back against her after howling out her name she wasn't done. She licked and sucked on her neck while slipping her other hand right to where she knew she could arouse her further. "You remember this don't you baby." She slid a finger between that fine firm ass right to where that sweet hole was. "Mmmm...always tight back here." One push in with her longest finger while slipping her thumb over a tiny nub flicking her clit and oh she was moaning again riding her fingers again rolling her hips rocking herself arching again.

"Ohhh ohhhhh oh more...more..please...more Mags.." She was losing herself to the sexual bliss that only one certain person could deliver. Her thoughts completely erased of the man that had turned both her and her sister into sex bitches and sent them to be meals to strangers. No, this was where she was meant to be. She should have known better to let her go in the first place. The conversations they needed to have could wait and so could another orgasm. She bucked back and turned quickly grabbing her sexy latina ex throwing her against the headboard using her own knees to spread her legs driving two fingers into her while using her other hand to grab her by the throat. She knew their darker foreplay would turn her dials up to the highest setting. She was steaming now devilishly inside. "Mmm this pussy. This pussy is _MY_ pussy."

Oh how could she forget the way this gorgeous agent touched her. Even once being a baby gay she was delivering the arts only true sexual Queen's could perform. The way she plunged into her with the force of a battering ram had her completely over the edge in divine scorching euphoria. She instantly moaned so haughty so lewd and panted like she'd been running a twenty mile race at full speed. She was purring begging and couldn't help but whimper only to scream when her whole body quaked hard from an explosive orgasm. Her ex wasn't done yet but before she could take another breath she was thrown onto her back only to be straddled and kissed with such a savage passion she couldn't think anymore. All she felt was another round of pleasure that deepened with every kiss between them. This was where she was meant to be..

* * *

The four of them gathered by the fire all in robes with damp hair from the showers they'd had...twice. None of them could help a little rain and ravaging leaving them all wetter than what the water could provide. Four _other_ showers later and they were each given quite the comfortable robes thanks to the CEO.

"So...we banged." The raven haired emerald eyed woman spoke first.

"We...did a lot of things." The detective looked over to her…. _sister_? Were her and Danvers back together?

"We were fucked then fucking ravaged each other." The agent spoke gulping when her previous sex playmate licked her lips seductively.

"So did you and her…" Both the badge and businesswoman said at the same time only to be interrupted..

"I kinda...ate...licked...um…" All three looked at the blonde goddess widening their eyes. "Didn't...you know? Didn't you know it was...I was...I was...the one that...tasted.." Oh this was suddenly rather uncomfortable. But what three of them hadn't expected was the bad ass agent to storm up and push her only _adopted_ sister onto the floor to straddle her and untie her robe. "Wha…"

"Oh my fuck.." The detective started only for a hand to be slapped over her mouth with the other inside the robe and right between her legs and holy hell this woman knew how to stroke.

"I want you to keep your eyes on them. I want you to watch your lover lick and suck the pussy of _my_ girl. I want you to drip all over my hand from being so turned on by the fucking show. I wanna hear those moans from you from how I'm going to play with your pussy. If you are a good girl I'll let you cum." She knew how to be large and in charge and this bitch needed to know how good she handled horny hot officers like her. She wouldn't be the first badge she'd fucked. With how good her best friend, now addicting hot lover, was it might be difficult to play around. She hadn't removed the cuffs...yet. In fact, she'd added to them.

"Ohhhh Lexi….ohhhh oh my ohhhhh oh more ohhh like that...more...ohh like that...ohhh uhhh uhh uhh uhhhhh ohhhhhhh LEXI!" She hadn't expected the explosion her body had released in shock at how the mouth over her sex swallowed down every drop she squirted out. She was boneless just from being eaten out as the head came up she watched her lick her lips then crawl up her body. She reached up and grabbed the sash on her robe. "Off Lexi.."

"Do you have any idea how good you taste?" She looked over as did the blonde both of them practically drooling but smiling watching the action. "Dammmnnnn...she made you her cum bitch." She glanced down seeing the puddle her ex had created. "Gotta say I didn't make her drip like that."

"Oh don't worry. You're next Lex." The businesswoman smirked still robed whereas her playmate was bare and bucking. She'd broken four orgasms out of the hot badge working her towards a fifth. She knew once she came her pussycat at the moment would practically fall over.

"Why does that look so good?" She was watching her best friend, her lover, banging her... _sister in law_? Had she just had a taste of both _sisters_? They weren't really her sisters. But they were. Wasn't that considered incest? No it wasn't. They weren't of blood. But ohhhh they were made of cream. Her mouth watered thinking about it. Before she knew it she was taken by the arms and hoisted up to her feet with the agent dropping her robe for them both to attack the two being intimate. Time for some four corner play grind action..

* * *

"Interesting." Richard hadn't expected for this encounter in his own private screening room. Yet here the rich bitch was dropping a stack of cash holding a gun on him. "What brought this on?" He smirked looking the gorgeous raven haired vixen up and down.

"You fucked my lovers." She stated perfectly without any slip. "You taped us. You blackmailed my girlfriend!"

"So after she had your pussy in her sweet little mouth you claimed her as your own? Have you forgotten whom claimed you?" She gasped with Richard smiling looking up as Brettan stood behind her with his hands firmly on her hips rocking himself against her. Her arm slightly lowered and when she looked back she felt her firearm snatched from her loose grip. "How do you feel right now?"

"I...ohhhh I feel...oh that feels...no...stop..I oh fuuu…" She was silenced by Brettan's fingers in her mouth and one taste and her fight broke away. "Mmmm…" She moaned as her eyes rolled back her head falling back feeling a big hand between her legs rubbing her sex over her jeans. She grinded down on that big hand rocking herself back and forth moving her hips front to back gradually picking up the pace needing more. Needing more of this. The taste of him drove her crazy with lust and she felt a set of lips on her neck then her belt unbuckled her pants undone and before she could stop it they fell down her legs.

"Suck on me baby."

"Suck more our little sex slave. You like being _our_ little sex slave don't you?" They both told her as she nodded moaning sucking on Brettan to get more of his taste. His hand grabbed at her panties easily ripping them off. She felt her feet leave the ground her legs grabbed and lifted too and before she knew it all articles were off her she was arching and feeling herself speared in both holes taking them down as she was held and pushed over each rock hard dick deeply. "Want dick don't you? Our cocks belong in you. You belong to them.."

They were right and she felt herself soaked and wanton between them over them. The way they moved as if timed perfectly had her gushing with the juices that she couldn't even contain. She felt those orgasms hit her quickly with how hard they were pounding her. She leaked out dripping all over the floor. Her breasts were grabbed her nipples pinched and pulled. One set of lips on her throat another over her own open lips licking all over her mouth lathering it with his candied heaven. Every bit that was rubbed all up in her ass had her wetter and pouring as if he'd broken every dam in her body. She was a river now dripping for them needing them more.

"See?" Richard licked up the shell of her ear. "See what you really are? We will remind you. Remember how good we feel."

"Mmmm...tasty little mouth. I love how I make you so wet there you drool for me for us. You love dick, any dick you can get. Once we're done filling you we will have you washed out with our special vibrating pressure hose. Then you will be given to Naete for him to play with." Brettan gave her long languid tormenting strokes slowing down his thrusts as Richard did. "Once he's fucked you all over his place, the alien tigree brothers want to have you. You will be the pussy they devour." They knew how wrecked she was now and smiled as she went to speak.

"Mooooore...moooore cock...fuck meeee pleeeeease...make me cum. I need...need to...to… to squirt for you...for allllll of yoooouuuu…" She was far too horny to think straight. Her body went straight alright. Straight toward the gutter diving deep to be swallowed down into the tides of burning whorish lust. She _was_ their whore. She should have listened to how her body reacted when she saw Richard's bulge. She should have dropped to her knees crawled to him and unzipped him. She should have taken his wonderful dick out and put it in her mouth. "Mooooore….fuuuuck me…"

"That a girl. Cocks for you baby.." They instantly picked up speed now hammering her hard and as fast as they could only to blow half their loads yank out covering her in their ejaculates switch places and drive back into her. She howled her wrecked moans for them. Her common sense shot, her resistance long gone. What her body desired became all she needed. Their cocks felt so good and before she knew it their cum was all over her face and body. She was their hot horny sopping wet doll. Even the way she was moved felt as if she'd become like a puppet on a string that they smoothly pulled the cords of. When she felt another dick inside of her gasping at the size of it only to be delivered another fucking with an incredible stamina speed and force she came like a freight train and with her clamping down they released into her.

"Good pusse."

"Our good kitty cat. Such a tasty thing you are." Both brothers smiled licking and sucking away to leave their own marks on her kneading her flesh with their sharp teeth. Richard walked up as Naete held up his phone filming the action.

"The are imprinting you. We've marked your body and insides. Feel their ridges? Feel how rough they slightly are? You felt when Brettan struck your ass and pussy a certain way. I wore my cock ring too, with my initials."

"Wha?" She gasped only for her eyes to slam back when her back hit a bench to be fucked far faster and harder than any of them had done. But the older of the brothers was rolling his hips driving in slightly curved and how it hit her inside had her gushing out shaking panting her moans wrapping her legs around him. "Yours.. _.yours_...ohhhh OHHHH _YOURS_!"

"Need those alien cocks don't you kitty cat? Need it hard like this. So hard you bruise from the sex we can deliver your body."

"Fuck her faster bro. She can take it I know she can. She's meant for alien fucks."

"Her so called mother hates all of our kinds. This one however...loves being taken by us. We will take good care of her Richard. Just leave the camera rolling. I'm sure you will get a pretty penny from the sponsors and traders for this kinda action." Brettan smiled walked over and mounted her face driving his dick into her mouth and right down her throat which she smiled and swallowed to begin sucking. "Good girl."

"Such a…" Man her pussy felt great. "Such a goooood kitty. Our wet little kitty. Kitty wants lots of cream doesn't she? We will give you so much you're drooling it from all your openings. We will cover you in the cream you desire little kitty. Want faster don't you?" He pounded away driving deeper into her sweet hot pussy blasting her over and over. He wouldn't go limp he'd stay rock hard bulge and enlarge. He'd spread her, stretch her. They all would. She wasn't leaving anytime soon. They had her now, wrapped up in the rabid sex she craved like fine wine. They would be her breakfast lunch and dinner and she would keep them all fed. He hoisted her up as Naete laid down on the bench and he brought her back hole right over all of him forcing her down which had her moaning and cumming all over his massive tiger dick.

"Enjoy yourselves!" Richard laughed walking out dismembering the gun easily in his hands. None of them needed to know he was one of them. After all...he'd been in a tank when the lead was released into the air polluting the earth. Two calls to his buddies and his body was purged of the weakness. Now he had the rich bitch rolling for more cock. Time to go see the rest of the sweet pussies the daxamite delighted in taking…


	20. Chapter 20

**Spider Wet Naughting'**

Three days and still no return. No notice. Nothing. Three long days of worry, self pleasuring and humping of your not so sister's ex girlfriend now current girlfriend. One night of being ravaged in all naughty sense of the word in various positions that only the agent and boss could come up with. She may not be large but ohhhh was she in charge. Speaking of…

"Uh uh...not wet enough for me." She loved having the blonde in this devious position and the fact she'd fasted a rather thick muscled and veined dildo to a modified automobile jack stand with the kryptonian on her knees forced to remain still not rock her hips or ride it was quite the sexy little show. Forced to remain still as the toy rattled her insides had the pure pretty evidence trickling down the handle that wasn't buried in her along with stand. The bitch had puddled on her dick stand. "Let's lower the setting some." She grabbed the remote and slowly lowered the speed keeping it at a certain mark knowing how insanely frustrated that pulsing could get her.

"Please...pleeeeeeaaase Lexi...let me...please let me…" But the top to her bottom would not budge in her cruel decision. "Pleeeeeaaase...oh oh oh! Please detective!"

She walked over quickly ridding herself of her jacket her blouse and bra slipping over her baby's lap to slowly start riding her rolling her hips in figure eights while holding her own remote between her fingers flicking it on as the pulsing action made her player jump then put her head back moaning to roll her own hips.

"Good girl. That's my sexy agent. Did you think you'd have all the power? I changed the batteries and charged my saddle. Now I'll ride you until you can't take it and need me to fuck you bareback."

"Pleeeeeaase...ohhhh ohhh OHHHH! YES!" Suddenly the speed was increased and with it she fell forward some spreading her legs more practically doing the splits over the stand. She took in the last bit of the vibrating dick moving her hips rocking herself as quick as she could and almost instantly the first overstimulated built up orgasm crashed over her like the biggest tidal wave taking her away with the current of so very needed ecstasy. She bucked up and with her movement she slipped right off easily onto to fall over in quaking aftershocks of torrent bliss.

"Fuck….oh...oh fuck...more...more please.."

"Hmm hmm mmmmm ohhh….now who's the bitch…" Her words were short lived when suddenly her playmate stood with her still against her to spin them around and drop her ass in the chair with her lover straddling her lap now rocking herself hard with a quickened thrusting. "Shit...oh shit...Danvers...fuck me...uhhhh ohhhhh Danverrrrrs!"

"Not sure you knew that before." She slipped off to come around the chair reach down with slick hands and unbutton those nice tight jeans slip one hand in grab the device and push it harder against her delicious detective. She reached forward fastening her lips over her ear. "Mmmm...naughty girl. Gotta teach you the right way to act I see." She moved the vibrating plug around in languid circles. "I love how you fasten this to those panties we play with. Oh is that another orgasm sugar?" She looked over at the still twitching blonde. "See what happens when you play with fire?" The comment was more for the spasming one than the one she was currently plugging a little deeper.

"Ohhhh….where...Leeee…" That had both women stilling for the moment.

"She's not been back for a few days." She tried not to stumble over her words but even those few responses were difficult when what was in her was being twisted and pumped tormenting her core with a hungering desire. "Dammit D…"

"I thought it was...fuck me." She snatched the remote from the badge's other hand turning it all the way up and just like clockwork the little cop came like she was a roaring rapid which had increased the volume of her moans too. "Much better." She stood up slipped her hand out after kissing her woman patting her sex over the pants to walk over to her phone. "This place is too much fun." She'd give both of them a breather. Time to find out where their fourth of foreplay was..

* * *

She moved herself over his massive wonderful sweet cock riding him while straddling him gripping the back of the chair as she worked herself with him deeply in her. Her eyes dark with unbridled lust her body singing to a tune only this Master could provide. He'd become Master Brettan when he'd given her so much of his taste she was more than addicted to it. She had to have one more taste suck one more drop be filled with one more load. Her body hummed for him to have her. She needed him inside of her whether it be the pussy he was currently in the ass he'd fucked for hours on end or in her mouth down her throat where she'd eagerly swallow him inside and suck every bit off to drink into her body. His hands over her breasts felt like heaven and in the slutty emerald green latex playgirl ensemble she was perfectly matched to the needy color of her eyes. A tight corset netted breasts, tight short skirt straps around the thighs where the netted pantyhose played down her sweet trim legs with nice four inch high heels and ownership cuffs on her ended her attire. Her dark raven hair flowing freely down her back her head tilted back arching herself to push her breasts into his grasp more.

"Freeze." Brettan loved tormenting the bitch. She did as he ordered and when she did in the position she was in which was four inches off him she could feel her juices rolling down his dick. "No more rolling. Bounce up and down and if you roll in the slightest I won't let you cum...again."

"Ohhh...yes Master. Oh sorry Master." Fuck she was soaking wet and she needed release badly. He'd fucked her upside down and sideways and when she was about to hit her peak of orgasm he'd pull out to release his cream all over her body. Every bit of her smelled of him and the scent alone was driving her stark mad to cum for him. "Please Master. I need...neeeeed to cum."

"Not time to squirt yet my sweet little sex puppet. I choose what strings of your body to pull. Now bounce. Thaaaaat's it. Up and down just like that. Nice and slow. No fast. Slow. Stroke every bit of me with that dirty pussy I own." Brettan would make her bounce make those pretty titties bounce and when he knew she was close to release he'd stop her again to dismount him and get to her knees and rub her face all over his dick. She'd get to lick it but not put it in her mouth. "Slower. There. Good." He snickered as Rich came in and took a seat.

"How has she been?" He was curious to the progress one of his favorite partners had made with this prime piece of rich sex real estate. "Have you been apologizing with your body to your Masters?"

"She's been begging to cum. I'd say she's gone six hours since her last orgasm I let her have. I think she's gone quite mad from being denied that gift. Haven't you? Are you wanting to squirt all over me? Has your ass grown so moist you need to squirt there too?"

"No talking." Richard was up in a second shoving his fingers into her mouth motioning for him to pull her up some. "Fine little ass to fill." He easily slid into her nice backdoor and when he did she dropped right over the shaft in her pussy. "Feeling like you'd been firepole pierced don't you? You like being speared with alien cock. Your body loves how we feel in your whore holes. You are our bitch."

"Take it like the wealthy slut you'd pay with your wallet and body to have just another inch. We will cream these pits then call the brothers over to have you again. You know what they do to you."

"They will make you cum so rapidly repetitively you will be drained of so much fluid you will need to drink theirs down just to replenish yourself until they fill your belly too. Such filthy behavior."

"Our dirty toy." They spoke in her ears as her raunchy moans were pure victory to their ears and the way she shook only to be forced away from that orgasmic edge pushed back until every fiber of her being every muscle nerve and bone was shaking burning with demand to release. Finally Brettan took pity on her and yanked her hard down on his dick while Richard rammed up deeper in her giving her all of their length driving up both at the same time which brought her clamping down hard on the cocks in her sending her in a boneless earth shattering orgasm which absolutely wrecked her so badly it sent her right into unconsciousness with her body still spasming.

"Mmm wonderful." Richard fired off the rest of himself in her pretty little ass knowing Brettan had finished blowing his own load and they easily hoisted her off them loving how she drooled out their milky white cum and her own pleasure juices laughing with how filthy and degraded they'd made her. "Oh look...tiger tails for her."

"She's all yours. Clean her up for the cameras some hmm? She's not soaped up enough. She needs more lubricants." Brettan laughed as both men stepped out with both brothers licking their lips looking down at the slutty meal on the table left for them.

"Ooooooo look bro a meal."

"More than that. She's one we must bring down to our standards of tasty kitty."

"She needs more of our imprinting. That Luvrein keeps doping her up so much she's only tasting him when she could be dining much more...elegantly with us." The elder brother slid onto the massive table loving how she'd been left face down. He easily pushed her legs open positioned himself and slipped deeply into her hot ass. Her eyelids shot open with the one strike of a rather muscled ribbed tiger tail. "Gooooood pusse." He slowly began to rock himself grinding down as he thrust forward deeper into her anal pleasure pit. "We are gonna take you for a ride."

"Got it up." The younger brother opened the portal key using his powers to black out all the cameras. "Gonna take her ass to go?" He snickered watching his older bro hoist her up still deeply buried in her. "By all means then, let me have some good hot pussy for our trip." They both laughed as the second dick penetrated her once again. She moaned so beautifully and the licked and nibbled on her neck as they stepped sideways slipping through the passageway. No one would know where they've gone and furthermore, she was all theirs…

* * *

Left behind on the floor buzzing away was a picture of the agent of the little sister the captive of the tigrees had claimed as her own. She wouldn't be doing the claiming from now on..

Both women groaned only to lift their heads with one over the other realizing they'd passed out from the sexscapades. Not that either of them were complaining but still. Little miss agent herself grabbed her phone to check on messages. She growled almost instantly seeing the last message the blonde had sent approximately six hours ago.

"Shit. I think our little blonde roast might have went out to the wrong cafe." The detective looked forward at her then dropped her head back on the bad ass' chest. "Hey."

"She can stir her path just fine Ally. Let the girl have some jollies."

"Our friendly patron of the rich kind hasn't gotten back to me. I'm gonna try her cell again."

"Arg. Okay. I'm up. Oooooh….I'm down." She was actually sore from kinky foreplay and devilish romping. "Mmmmm I can go down if that would fill your cup." She slid slowly down kissing as she went.

"Okay, not what I ohhhhh not what...fuck...what I mean...no….yes...there mmmm there babe.." Fuck it. She could send the search party for the other two hotties later. Right now it was time for round….69?

* * *

How had she landed herself in this situation...again? Why was she in this particular position aaaaagain... Why did it feel so sinfully good to be set this way on this barrel in this club tied up with leather straps covered in liquid candied latex. She'd come to find her lover and girlfriend and ended up cumming for four women licking her sucking her fingering her rubbing her. Then just when she didn't think she could be sucked on anymore Naete walked in to spread her out further on the barrel tighten the leather straps on her wrists and mount her to drive the blonde towards ravenous aroused rapture. She'd only taken half his dick and as he throbbed and thickened he felt the urge to bury the rest into her.

"That's it sweet treat. I'm gonna enjoy tasting every bit of your body after I've made you cum on me after I've cream pied your pussy filled your ass to the brim and forced my cream down this pretty little throat I've marked all over. Brettan and those tigers got nothing on me. You knooooow how long I get. You know all about what I can do to you. I'm going to enjoy making such a sopping wet filthy mess out of your body."

He knew he had her right where she'd been begging for someone to go with her. He didn't need those strength restraints on her. He could handle kryptonian pussy just fine. He could dish out a fire that would burn brighter than any sun she needed to refuel with. She'd be pumped full of his secretions and sexual essence. He could feel how tightly she was squeezing on him and once she'd squirted not once not twice but eight delicious rounds he continued to give her more of his dick hardening back up upon her orgasmic fluids lathering him. Her pussy juices had magical properties alright.

She needed Naete to mark her master her make her squirt like the Super slut she was. Her focus on finding the Luthor long forgotten. This felt far too amazing to fight now. She howled her moans into the room they were in and with how good of sexual gratification he was giving her she didn't want to leave. She wanted to stay and bend and spread more for him. She needed more had to have more and even the pussies she'd eaten just hours before became long forgotten.

Gratifying devils owned her completely. She must have thought herself a fool if she didn't believe this was what she was meant for. This was her true calling which was calling the incredible alien over her Master..

"Call me."

"Maybe...baby." They kissed more of made out against the door locking up to the agent's rather vast fuck space. "I do like this place better. Sure, she's got quite the room but...nothing beats good ole fashion safe-place sex." She laughed at her beautiful badge'd petite perfection blowing her as kiss as they parted ways for the day. Shaking it was she slipped her com into her ear and tapped it making her way down to her bike.

"Supergirl?" Every since the uncovering of her under all covers recording at her work place she'd been ducking the agency as much as possible. Luckily with another in charge she had the sick and vacation points stacked up. Now she could use them for at least a good couple months and still bring in the bacon. "Super…" Her eyes narrowed knowing the sounds she was making. "Where are.."

"Would this be that fine little piece of slick black back riding? It is isn't it.."

"If you value every inch of your package you will give her back, right...now." She warned snarling. The laughter and moans between both of them weren't helping the situation. Nor was the feeling her body had triggered to.

"Why don't you come play too. I'm sure she'd enjoy if you came with her. She's cum so much for me taken me like the sexy little champ she is."

"Ohhh ohhh that Lexi...ohhh Lexi...ohhhh LEX!" Dammit just the screamed orgasm had made her wet. She was regretting mounting her bike. The pressure there was ruthless not to mention how her hips seemed to gain a mind of their own rolling as she gyrated against the seat.

"Where." Even her voice betrayed her. She knew if she went there if she came oh she'd be cumming and something told her there wouldn't be an off switch. "Naete?"

"How honored I am that you could remember my name. Come. Come and I will make sure you cum for me more than you ever have before. Sending you the address." The line went dead and she felt how damn soaked she was. She was fucked….again…

* * *

"Are you serious?!" Okay that may have come across a little more cross than she meant it to. She downed her fifth cup of coffee grateful they had gotten rid of the disgusting shit and got a keurig for the station. "Fine fiiiiiine I'll go. Mother fuckers." She grumbled grabbing her favorite black jacket swiping up her keys to head out. She could get back the boys later.

Taking off down the street she felt her phone go off but while on duty the personal communications had to wait. With all the security cameras they now had almost everywhere big brother was watching enough to be annoying. So even in the more unforgiving forbidden district of alien bars and clubs, she was careful. Pulling into a spot she locked up her bike and helmet to slip her keys into her jacket pocket and when rounding the corner she grumbled again rolling her eyes. Of COURSE the call had to come from one of her nighttime danger zones. "Fuck." That seemed to be her favorite word of the English language as of late.

She opened the door and for some reason kept her hand slightly on her hip keeping her weapon concealed on the shoulder strap to which she'd slid the gun as far back on her side as she could. She didn't need any trouble if she could help it. "Ohhh great." Instantly the sexy vixen approached sliding right up into her personal space bringing her lips along the detective's ear.

"Packing aren't you? Came about the call?" Jazz loved when her favorite badge was present in her now owned club. "How packed are you.." She knew she had her right where she wanted her when her finger slipped right into those tight jeans swiping two fingers right down the soft slick panties right against her sex. The slight jump and head rolling back was an answer she'd hoped for. "That's what I like to feel. I'm not hearing you yet though." She pressed more against her and smiled feeling the dampness that was accumulating and with it the moan left her Latina beauty's lips. "Better."

"Ughhhh Jazz. I gotta...ummm...uhhh Jazz...I gotta.." Before she could speak again she felt the hand slip out only for something much harder to press against her. When her came forward some and she looked up her eyes widened. Here was another of the tigree aliens but this one looked more rugged more handsome and so much more endowed. Her moan was instantly swallowed as her hair was gripped only for a hot spice mouth to cover her own. With her lips already parted a spiced tongue slipped in and this one tasted like cinnamon on a very big stick.

"Take her back to room three. You have more space and some little fun things to play with her on including the spread seat. I think she'd like that won't you baby?" Her nod mad her chuckle and she watched the muscled and favorite of his kind easily lift her licking her lips as the badge wrapped her legs around his back grinding herself down like the horny little thing she was against his might bulge.

She was a new taste he'd grow to throw into his batch of beautiful conquests and after one hard fill of him she'd be squirting like a slutty little geiser. Most of these human females couldn't handle all of him but somehow he knew she'd be different. When he reached his destination and slipped his hand over the door hook he pushed it open to walk them into it using one of his feet to kick it closed smirking as he heard the locks seal them in. He broke the kiss and already she was panting like the Thoroughbred bitch he'd ride hard into the seat he noticed.

"Sweet little pussy you are. I bet the one between your legs is demanding my attention. "He snapped his fingers and with such obedience she unhooked her legs from his body when he lowered her onto the curved chair tilted back. Her ass fit perfectly onto the two bowl-like cushions meant for ass cheeks there. "Put your hands on the bars." She did just that and he pushed her head back to kiss her neck opening his big mouth to bring it over her throat sucking some and running his tongue up and down it. He felt her arch pushing her nice well sized breasts against his chest. He released her neck bringing one of his big fingers to her lips pushing it passed them stroking her tongue with it. "I'm Vince. But to youuuuu...you can call me King. That's what I am. That's what I'll fuck into you."

"King." She moaned as she felt her mouth water eyes on his jeans he ripped right off along with his boxers and holy fuck he was huge! "Oh shit.." Was she drooling? Oh yes she was. Not just huge but throbbing and she could see it clear as day. He had risen just by sight of her and when he knelt down she bent her knees noticing the stirrups about to slip her feet into until she felt him unbuckle and unlace her boots discarding them behind him. Then when his hand gripped the top of her jeans she felt them tearing easily and before she could breathe he'd ripped her pants right off. But before he rid her of her black satin panties he instead pushed one finger right against her sex which brought her own undergarments slipping inside her. "Fuck…"

"Not yet my small yet ripe pussy cat. Not time to give you that yet." She gulped and urged to reach down and touch him stroke him but she wasn't sure if she should remove her hands from the arm looking handlebars. Instead she brought her legs up again bent her knees and slipped her now bare feet into the stirrups. "Good pussy." He moved his finger against those rather drenched panties in slow teasing circles. Her moans were a wrecking ball and holy shit even his balls were huge. "First, to indulge in these sweet little melons." He smiled and pushed the two leg rests further apart and bent down further after lowering the backrest more arching her even further. "Let me know if your back begins to hurt. I want you wrecked with pleasure not pain."

She didn't know whether to thank him or beg for a little sliver of the second to get her even more turned on. This alien was different and the way this michelangelo sculpted king was had her seeping out from the under sides of her panties. She was moaning for him slipping words like more, yes, harder, suck me and it didn't bother her in the bit she was helplessly fucked literally...well, soon to be and that she was sure of.

He sure knew how to use his mouth on her breasts and she could feel them throbbing like she knew his dick was doing more. The way he practically wrapped his tongue around her rather hard nipples had them aching and just when he couldn't do anymore to them he lightly bit on them and suddenly she was wanting to beg him to pierce them just for his amusement.

The taste of her skin was divine and the way her nipples responded he bit a little more licking all around what he had in his mouth snickering when he felt her lactate for him. He liked when he got them to do that. After all, he was a tigree so milk was his favorite treat along with the juices he made his females squirt in his mouth and around his fingers and dick. He pushed a second finger against her rubbing her a little more pushing passed her folds to rub her soaked panties in slow circles around her inside. He used one finger there with the other rubbing against where her nub sat.

"Feel your covering? Let's see how deep your King can push these into you. I love how easy it is to swipe your warm center. Such a good pussy this is." He pressed his panty covered finger deeper stretching them more and more pushing deeper knowing exactly what it did to women. "Never had this done to you before have you?"

"Ohhh no. Fuck...moooore...more oh need...need more...feels so good…" Holy shit this heavenly beast could stir all her fancies just by inner panty pushing. "Please pleeeeaaase King more.." Was she begging like his hot little bitch? Yes. Was she lifting her ass more pushing herself against his hand more? Fuck yes.

"I know lots of fun ways to lure you into the most wicked of sexual pleasures." Vince slowly removed his fingers smiling and flicking both nipples before looking up at her face slipping his eyes to where part of her panties were still pushed inside. When he looked up at her he slowly ran his tongue along his lips seeing her disheveled and sweaty from his favorite foreplay. He took that finger that smelled of her essence from where the moisture had built up so much it seeped through covering his digit, and slowly pushed it passed her lips into her warm wet mouth. "Taste yourself. Lick all around. When you are done sucking it and licking it clean I want you to turn around and put your ass up in the air." He had far more planned for her and when she finished cleaning his finger and he watched her pretty body slip up and over he grabbed her by her legs and slid her feet back into the stirrups admiring how pretty she looked curved over the back of the chair looking around to see her hands on two of the bars on the stand. "Ass up my sweet very horny little pussy cat." When she lifted her ass upward she gasped only for it to roll into heavier moans as she felt both her sex and sphincter pushed against at the same time rubbed in opposite directions.

"Pleeeeaaase...por favor joder por favor dame mas.." Her brain was practically a puddle and her languages fluctuated back and forth from English to Spanish. "More...joder mas rey...fuck...joder...fuck mas...joder...mas…" As far as she was concerned...not concerned. As far as she wanted...that sounded right...she'd given him her thoughts which were only of the insane lust he was providing her. She barely heard her phone buzzing or the text that popped up on the screen on the floor on top of her torn clothes that read:

Mags. Baby please. Be careful. Richard is back at it. I need to know you are okay. I'm sorry love. I'm going to get Lena. She's in trouble.

What she didn't know and wasn't aware of, is that message had been sent three hours ago when she was still at the station. Vince knew though when he flicked his gaze down smiling at the message. He had already been sent a couple messages from his tigree cousins along with the daxamite and luvrein that the other three had been handled. This sweet female of the official brand was all his. He'd take his time working her up rubbing her down rim her right and ring her bells. She'd learn all about his detaining shades of sexual bliss...


	21. Chapter 21

**Deliver & Bend Over**

He had given the sweet flight fuck over to Rich and 'Candy Man' smiling as she walked into the backroom he'd made sure Jazz sent her to. He wanted a special place to play with the agent. One look at her slick tight black attire and his tongue ran along his lips as he pulled his eyes away from the mirrored walls in the more circular chamber. He kept his head down and drug his fingers along the cuffs he'd requested.

"Shut the door." Her grumble he heard easily and she did as he told her gasping when they both heard the locks click in place.

"Fuck." When she turned to face him again she felt her body slapped against the door to be pinned in place her arms up above her and when she looked into piercing gold eyes she found herself lured in just by his gaze. When he stepped forward sliding her body up the door some with a firm not painful grip on her wrists he pushed himself against her and instantly she felt the heat drop down into her core pooling right on the spot. "Oh...fuck you're…"

"Big? Are you feeling that luscious itch yet? By all means let me scratch it." When he let go of her wrists she instinctively looped her arms around the back of his neck wrapping her legs around his body. He slid a hand down and slowly began to rub between her legs. "That itch soothing?" Her moan brought a smile to her face. "Let's give you some more relief." He used the tips of his fingers and drug them up to come back down and repeat his scratching hearing her whimper and moan licking his lips when her head fell back against the door. He lunged in running his lips along her neck dragging his tongue up her throat nipping some sucking on certain spots continuing his scratching of her.

"Feels...so...good…" What was this man doing to her! Just this simple teased rubs were driving her crazy with need. Her nerves were pulsing her entire body shaking some. Then with both his hands free she felt the other unbuckle her belt and the clang as it dropped to the floor. She felt the zippers and buckles keeping her pants on her hips undone. She suddenly was regretting wearing the new suit the Luthor had made her modifying the toys her other suit couldn't carry. Now this man was disarming her and she was begging him too with her moans and the rolling of her hips to push herself against his fingers.

"Are we desperate to be touched?" She nodded moaning deeper rocking herself against his fingers and without any warning he reached further between her legs slapping his hand up cupping her there making her whimper and gasp and instantly ride his grip. He slowly opened and closed his fingers making sure to push right between her ass where he knew her sweet back hole was. "Strip off the top half of your fine sexy suit agent."

She lowered her head and didn't need to be told twice. Why was she doing this? Because he was making her stir crazy with sexual urgency. She was putty, well soaking wet playdough in his well rolling hand. He was working her shaping her to his preferred advantage. She shouldn't have even tried to fight this. She had some trouble unbuckling and unzipping her top forcing it off her body and over her head groaning throwing it aside not caring where it landed. She reached back unclipped her black bra and tossed it away too. She felt his other hand slip into her undone pants and like with expert precision he pressed right against her panty covered clit which made her throw her head back so hard she felt the strike at the back of her skull knocking her vision off course for a moment.

Not like she wasn't already seeing stars or for that matter dark tempting fires. He'd lit her body up and now she was bursting into flames with every squeeze and now rub of both her nether folds and little nub. She felt her ear moisten by his lips hearing the sucking and groaning from his throat. "Are you craving this yet? I bet you are. I bet you are want right now to know what it feels like to submit.." Naete began as he took the hand he had over her pants and slipped them into them to cup her sex over her panties. "Mmmm. See? See how good it feels to give yourself over?" He looked up at her face and smiled as her sweet chocolate rivers slid back into her skull. Her lips parted her harder breaths evidence of the pleasure he was making her feel. Her moans became liquid lust and she was wet alright. "Needing me my hand inside your damp panties yes?"

"Yes! Yes...ohhhh yes…" He wins. She'd submit. The way he pressed his palm against her pushed his thumb against her clit where his other hand was cupping a breast swiping over and over on one of her hardened nipples was bringing her into a frenzy to cum. "Please...please.."

"Please what? Oh. Maybe this?" Naete released between her legs and slipped his fingers inside of her drenched panties sliding his hand completely in them. "Ooooo your sopping wet indeed. I like you this way for me." He smiled and ran his tongue along her throat again. "Perhaps you need.." She gasped as he slowly pushed one finger into her feeling just how warm and how full she was of her pleasure fluids. When he pushed higher up into her with just one digit he could feel her warm juices rolling down the rest of his hand. "Dripping are we?"

"Ohhh please...pppppleaaaase…" Her speech impediment came like he'd flipped a switch on her coherency. Then another finger entered her and already she felt her entire frame rattle with the storms he was building in her. "Mmmm...mo...mo...morrrre..."

* * *

"Good girl." Naete slowly used those two fingers to tease her there and slid them out some to push them back in keeping a steady pace to go in and out of her. Her head was thrashing her fingernails digging into his back by her desperate wanton behavior he'd reduced her primal urges to. He suckled on her other ear switching to her other breast kneading it flicking her nipple then pressing on it. He whispered in her ear just to drive her even more crazy with burning desire. "You will learn what it means to truly be taken by someone. Your body will crave my touch my tongue and all of me." He slowly used both his fingers making swirls inside of her then scissoring them to spread her some. "I want every bit of your skin tingling. I want every nerve of yours quivering. Your muscles will tighten over whatever I have in here clamping when I let you cum. Your bones with rattle from every bit of hammering I will force you to take when my cock slides into you and fills you."

When he kept scissoring her stretching her she felt yet another finger push up into her and holy shit she was gonna squirt if he kept this up. She flung her head forward and pushed her face between his neck and shoulder panting hard never able to turn off the horny moans he was creating in her trembling body. "Pleeeease...pleaaaaase...make….cum.." She felt a hand slip over the back of her head and start to massage it working the knots out like he was a professional.

He knew she was tense but this was an indication of her overworked under pleasured body. Either that or the ones that got to have her weren't doing their job and tending to her needs. He could. He would. He sped up his plunges with now three fingers pumping them faster and faster knowing exactly what it would bring. Just like clockwork he pushed up into her deeper and curled his fingers pushing forward and down and when he felt her folds cave in and squeeze them her hard quaking scream of a moan brought the orgasm that ripped through her down her spine over his fingers and out her gushing pussy. But instead of letting her rest he started pumping again to push her towards another release.

"More of those pretty orgasms. More of your pleasure juices spilled just for me." He felt her quake even harder and this time she bit down on the spot her face had been pressed against but the pain was nothing compared to the bliss of making the bitch cum again. "More." He shoved another finger into her and pushed his thumb harder against her clit shaking it feeling when she spasmed which made another orgasm break through.

He was far from done and when his hand left his the back of her head he slipped it down to unhook the five hooks on his army style cargo pants. Two tugs at the sides and they slid down his legs and with him already barefoot he slipped out of them kicking them backward. He already knew the next command she'd obey. "Slip your legs off my body and wrap your arms tighter around me. Thaaaat's it. Straighten them." He removed his fingers from her sweet overflowing pussy loving how she dripped into her tight black pants. Using both hands he yanked her pants down along with her panties smiling as the pleasure juices dripped off of them and into her pants too.

Naete slapped his hand back up and when he did her thighs parted her body bucked against the door and with his palm against her sex he pushed his longest finger right against her pretty little backdoor. He used his other hand to yank down his boxers and with one drop and kick they too were gone. He brought his foot down at her pants forcing them down pushing in just the right way to get them over her boots. "Now...where were we.." Without a moment more he bucked forward and her legs instantly came around him as he felt the heels of her boots press into his bare ass.

As if his fingers didn't feel like sex heaven enough the sheer size of him had her dripping down the rock hard length that was now rubbing between her legs back and forth with the rocking of his hips. Her fluids weren't staying inside and with her soaking all of what he rubbed her with down there her own mouth had watered and she was practically drooling from all he made her body feel. Her moans were even more wrecked and she'd given all of herself over to the sexual euphoria he had manifested through every fiber of her being.

He could feel her will slipping away and with it her fight. He knew the moment she'd felt him pin her to the door and press against her that she was done for. Naete was no fool. He had a good idea that she'd come to cum, not attack. Just like the sweet blonde she was submitting to him. "Feel eeeevery single bit of me. Slowly drop down and slide yourself up. I want you to stroke me with your pretty wet lips." Her whimpers gasps and deeper moans brought him absolute dark delight and when she did as he had told her he felt his dick throbbing with ache with need to just line it up and drive every single bit of the cock she craved up into her sweet pussy. "Such a good girl you are."

"Pleeeeease...ppppppleee...pleee…..ohhh pleeeaaaase...give...oh give...in...big...ccc...ccockkk...innn meeee…" He was bigger than most and just rubbing up and down his pounding pulsing shaft had her wanting to sheath it all the way down to the handled hilt. His weapon would be her absolute downfall. She needed it now. She needed it right now...

* * *

"Let's see." Naete smirked as he slid his hands around the back of her thighs to keep her up since he had her against the door. "Reach down and put what your mouth and pussy drool for inside. We will start with your pleasure mouth and once it's had a good taste and swallow I'll let you put me in your naughty cussing mouth until you swallow me down your throat and your moans and slurping vibrate my dick so good you make me give you all I've got built up that I haven't put in your cunt." Naete groaned putting his head back grabbing her ass gripping it to hold her up. He felt the head of his dick pushing passed the folds and quite pleased for her eagerness when he felt her drop her hips some buck forward then gasp. He felt half of him inside of her and holy shit she was tight. "Goooood girl. Take more in. Slip down and take more of me."

She couldn't believe how good he felt and even with three orgasms she was still squeezing on the thickness of his cock. When she dropped down and forward she felt him slide up into her canal passed her slightly torn now completely stretched hymen and swallowing the last of him down, her womb felt the wonderful head of him rub it. "Now….ride." She wrapped her arms around him and he slid his hands down to hold her up at her thighs loosely until she bucked forward hard to push him slightly away from the door. When she did her legs wrapped tightly around him and he grabbed at her hips watching as she took him deeper into her by the perfect angle and began to roll her hips and ride him hard. She used her hands pushed against the door harder and with him completely sheathed she took full control or so she thought and began to fuck herself with his amazing cock. "Ride me my horny little thing. Show me the little slut you are for my big dick you hunger for."

"Yes...yes...yes..ohh ohhhhh...uhhh uhhh...mo...mo….moooore...yes...yessss…" She felt it again but just as she was about to release his hands gripped her hips tightly he drove forward and started to give her all her body knew it wanted and what her puddled brain had thought to have. She felt him pound her against the door throwing her arms up arching keeping her legs locked tightly around him. She tilted her head to the side some panting moaning drooling and needing only his wonderful cock loving ever thrust up inside her every pounding he provided her and suddenly she even craved for him to the do the same to her ass. "More...cock...more...moooore….Naetttttte...moooore…"

"Goooood good little slut. My little slut. Alllll mine." Naete hammered away fucking her with the force and speed he knew she'd been craving from those that sure as hell couldn't give it to her. He grunted and laughed brutally cock rocking her world now. Her screams had gotten so haughty her words so much more filthy and with her degrading he'd trained her body to handle he fucked her through orgasm after orgasm. When he felt her gushing like the whore hose he'd turned up by every ram up into her he began to slow down and give her long tormenting strokes forcing the tides to retract. Just when he felt her body calm some he started jackhammering her with every curved thrust starting to shift to the left then right then dip some and pound her upward until she was bouncing and her breasts her slapping and rubbing his chest.

She'd lost track of how many times she came and when she could breathe a little easier he began to pound her against the door until she felt the indentions of the carved frame engrave into her back. "Cum..cum again...cum more." He growled into her ear licking up the shell driving up to bounce her a little harder fuck her a little faster. Just when he felt her ready to implode he pulled part of his throbbing dick out making her whimper. "Want it back inside your filthy pussy don't you? Or….do you want it somewhere else?"

Naete didn't even let her answer and drove up so hard his own body shook he howled and blew his hot load right up inside of her womb. He still shook feeling so much of what fucking her caused him and holy fuck she'd filled his cup. While still blowing he yanked out and when he did his dick gave her a cum bath. He lowered her to the floor and when her shaking legs slipped right off him and her feet touched the ground she folded and fell dropped down on her knees looking up at him. Their eyes met and keeping contact she lifted up by clenching one of his legs to stay up using her other hand to bring it right over his still oozing dick. When her head came up her mouth opened and she brought the head of him passed her lips. His head fell back and his hands flattened against the door to steady himself. He felt her mouth take more of him and when he looked down again she was still looking up at him.

He tasted so damn good like candied milk and the way he felt around her lips made up her mind which was to follow her horny body's lead. She brought her head up and when she felt him at the back of her throat she held there for a moment getting used to the feel of him then brought him right down her throat swallowing those firm big fat inches. "Show me. Show me what my little drooling slut gives her Master." She'd give him just what they both wanted alright. The more she'd cum for him the more she'd make him cum in her wherever he wanted to fill her with his cream. Far passed the point of no coherent return she was in his castle now so very wet and willing to serve. A shade of the agent she was. Only to become..the slave of _sexual...perversity_..


	22. Chapter 22

**Cum~IN~all Mines**

"Well this is just great." The Major grumbled after attempting to reach one Danvers then two and then the cop and finally the last resort the dreaded last named woman. "Well...this is where the last signal was coming from." Sure, she should probably be in regular street clothes but in her more ass kicking black military agent suit that her ex boyfriend's dear old sidekick aka bitch boy made she felt a little more at home. Did it scream black ops? Probably. Did she care? No chance in hell.

Sliding into the club she attempted not to have her hands on any of the compartments on her belt but with all the dancing and rather deep grinding folks it made her a little on edge. She wasn't really into the whole dance thing. She'd been spending years in the forces to get away from the family only to be roped into dear old fucking dad's missions. She hated it and right now in the almost all alien resident club it felt better. She wasn't the 'phobe her pops was.

She pushed through heading to a corner where she noticed someone that looked like one of the sisters and gasped to follow her back down a hall passing party goers until noticing a set of vinyl black drapes dangling down in one doorway. Pushing passed her nervousness she slipped through only to be hit with a rather sweet scent and furthermore a tantric style music playing. The lights were dim in a sense almost purple but somewhat red and for some odd reason it put her on edge yet made her feel more relaxed. She shook it away and looked around and holy shit the action was hotter back here.

He'd seen her and found her intriguing. She was different than the other ones he'd had far different than the bitches he'd had for hours on end stirring up and driving mad with unyielding sexual pleasures. Her body was similar to the agent's and he decided he wanted to have a taste of her too. When he saw her drag her slim fingers through her lighter brown streaked shoulder length wavy hair he decided to make his move coming up behind her as she wandered further in. He pretended to bump into her and she instantly spun around in a combat stance.

"Whoa whoa whoa." He held up his big hands in his black muscle tank and much tighter denim. "Sorry doll. I didn't mean to run into you." Her intense lighter green eyes studied his face then ran down his throat examining him further along his chest the rest of his torso but stopped when reaching his groin. He felt his eyes glow some even as they darkened with the lustful sinful things he intended to do with this one. When her eyes didn't leave his rather packed big package he smiled when her tongue darted out and she drug it over her bottom lip. The tension seemed to drop from her some and just like clockwork one of her hands fell from it's defensive posture to reach out and down to rub the bulge in his jeans. He made no movement yet simply admiring her feats which included feeling him and when her eyes finally left where her hand continued to rub and now massage she looked up at him and rose an eyebrow then gripped him slightly hard. He jumped but noticed her grin.

"Mighty big weapon here." She was good. Dammmmmn she was good. He gulped but then said to hell with it to himself and reached out and cupped her chin. "Got balls touching m….mmmmm..." He took a chance and pushed on of his big fingers into her mouth and the moment his candied taste hit her tongue her lips closed over that digit. Suddenly her defiant touch became a deep massaging again with the aggressive edge to her brushing away with her first delicious moan. He tempted her further slowly sliding his finger in and out of her mouth.

Fuck he tasted good. He was heaven compared to the dull photographer and journalist she'd dated. Why had she wanted to attack him? She wanted him to attack her, strip her and shove her against the wall spread her and fuck her senseless. She needed to suck more and she felt him oblige her pumping his rather big finger further into her mouth. Her hands found his belt undoing it quickly then his jeans and when she went to tug them down his other hand grabbed one of hers pushing it into his pants to give her a feel of him.

"That's it. Suck and lick. Work your tongue around me. Your hands need to relieve me of my pants. Theeeere you go. Pull me out." He raised an eyebrow but smiled when she pulled her face away from his hand releasing his finger with a loud pop only to make her way down onto her knees and on the way south her hands held his length as her lips found the head of his dick. "Mmmm...goood baby. Right there." Brettan looked down and smiled bringing a hand into her pretty streaked shades of brown hair massaging her scalp as she moaned and brought more of him into her mouth.

After she'd tasted just one finger she had to know what his massive dick tasted like and one little lick of his pre-cum and she was dying to taste directly from the source. But the minute she'd had just one lap her lips had to have him, her mouth needed to be filled with him and before she knew exactly what she was doing she was attempting to swallow him down but choked and coughed around his massive size. She felt his hand rubbing the back of her head petting her and when he did she let her green orbs that became fueled with lust decide her fate adjusting her angle to slowly slide over his length which began to fill her throat until her nose was hitting his body. On instinct along with so very wrecked moans she began to deep throat suck him feeling with her purrs of ecstasy how she was practically vibrating his enormous wonderful dick with her noises.

Damn she was good at this. She knew how to take and take until all of him was in her pretty little throat. Brettan laughed as she picked up the pace of her head bouncing over all of his dick. He knew that she was now craving him like a drug and nodding to Jazz they began to slowly ignite where the covering over her breasts front and back doors rested. The moment those were open her body shuttered but she kept sucking. The vixen left after snapping her fingers which brought both him and his new little soon to be properly trained slut to his own private play room. Let the lustful games begin..

* * *

He scooted back and on her knees still she followed him not letting her lips off any part of his dick. "Gooood." He sat down opened his legs so she could remain between them bobbing her head up and down pecking him sucking him harder. "So good at this. Was this the first time you took a man down your throat?" She nodded moaning and he actually felt himself ready to implode but that wasn't where he wanted her to have the first cream filling. "Such a sweet one you are. Take your lips off me baby."

He tasted soooo good..why did she have to remove him from her mouth? She whimpered and did as she was told and when she did his pre-cum dribbled from her lips. She looked up at him and he snapped his fingers motioning her up. "Climb on." She looked down between her legs and her eyes widened. When had she torn there? When had her breasts been exposed and oh shit her nipples were hard. She shook that concern away, it wasn't important. She had to climb on. He wanted her on him. She brought her gaze to his own then his humongous dick. Could she handle that? She looked back into his dark orbs. "Your pussy wants a filling."

"Yes." She spoke and even that one response sounded droned as if he'd enthralled her. She didn't care and when his legs closed and she watched one of his hands stroke himself she opened her legs grabbed his shoulders and straddled his lap bringing one hand off a shoulder and down to take him and line him up. She lowered herself slowly down and when she felt the head of his massive size push passed her nether lips and enter her she nearly lost her balance completely from how hard she was shaking and one slip and she felt herself impaled with a couple inches gasping and grunting like some lewd little thing. Her mouth watered and before she could stop herself she was drooling again pushing herself over more of him.

Every fat inch she took into her stretched her beyond anything she'd ever had and how she sheathed something so big she will never know. All she knew is it wasn't just her mouth that was forcing her to drool. She felt herself dribbling down what she hadn't taken in yet. That was it. She was this man's dick whore now. She forced herself down more of him and then when he went up into an area not even her ex had the size to reach she felt her tightness stretched their too. She felt when the rather warm so very right cock...not dick. Cock. But cock...hit something she knew to be her hymen. Did she want him to tear this virgin netting? Hell yes she did.

Brettan smiled and just held her hips letting her slide down and take more of him at her own pace. He knew the moment he'd reached her point of no return the moment he pierced that she was his. He watched her head come up for the first time since she'd straddled him and he nodded as if assuring her that she would be fine. "Don't...ohhhh...don't want...it..to...hur.." Her words he silenced by grabbing her by the hair keeping his other hand on her hip and crushing her lips to his own. Her moan provided him the access he needed and one slip of his tongue in her mouth one taste and she was horny little putty in his hands and around his dick.

Fuck he kissed so good and tasted even better. Why was she worried about the pain. She lifted up and dropped hard down and when she did she gasped by a sharp strike of what felt like fire and then ohhhhh then warmth flooded her entire body tingling ran along her flesh her muscles and every bone in her body rattled by the pleasure she'd been engulfed by. Before she knew it he was even rubbing her womb and that feeling was so erotically wonderful she had to have more of it. She was his soaking wet cock whore now.

When their kiss broke and a smile broke from her drooling lips her hands rested on his shoulders and he watched her slowly begin to bounce up and down forcing his impalement of her body. She was dripping all over him seeping out her pussy, drooling her juices over his balls too. Then she slowly began to pick up her pace bouncing faster and faster up and down on him and he laughed.

"There we go. Bounce my pretty wet whore. You are my whore. Your slutty gushing pussy belongs to my cock. Tell your Master Brettan your name sweet cock rider."

"Ohhhh...ohhh I...I...Lucy….Master…" How could she not be in fucking cock heaven with how good becoming a bouncing cock bitch felt. She don't even know when she'd dropped her phone or for that matter her tracker remote but she didn't give a shit about that anymore. She had to bounce and ride her Master. She was his little cock rider now. "Feels sooo good Master.."

"You like to bounce and squirt don't you?" Brettan smirked as she moaned panting smiling like some lost horny hooker that had found a Daddy her slutty body liked. "Bounce and squirt. Bounce and squirt." She nodded repeating his words then gasped when her whole body spasmed hard her back arched and she shook howling a savage moan dropping down him by accident as her body exploded over his dick breathing harder attempting to find her rhythm again. "Was that your first orgasm ever by a man?" When she looked up at him her glowing pretty smile said it all. "Want more of those?" She nodded. "Bounce and squirt my pretty."

She smiled put her head back and began to bounce up and down still shaking from the explosive orgasm but now she wanted to have another and another until all she did was squirt with his wonderful cock in her pussy. She wanted his cock to be thickly coated with her pleasure juices. She was bouncing up and down like she was riding the horses she used to when she learned the stupid etiquette of english riding. She hated it but now riding him she absolutely loved the bouncing. That and her breasts bounced too and when she felt his big hands find them then force her back to arch more as his mouth took one into it she found herself shaking with yet a second then third orgasm and by then she was gushing out so much from her body she couldn't stop and didn't just bounce but began to roll her hips and put her rocking motions into it.

Brettan couldn't believe what he was having around his dick and it was throbbing to blow and with how she was bouncing and riding he was sure to explode soon. With how much she was rocking shaking and bouncing he felt something hard smack his forehead and he released her breast to look up getting an even bigger grin on his face. It was her dog tags. She was a military brat too. Perfect. He engulfed her other breast flicking her nipple nipping on it some to harden both little perks then threw his head back grunting grabbing both her breasts roughly with his big hands bucking up into her as deep as he could go which was practically into her belly.

When she felt herself cum again she was panting hard but then he drove up into her harder than even her movements could give and she screamed her moan of YES when she felt his cock blast her womb with his hot sticky semen. She twitched and shivered spasming to cum too and with her pussy filled with his seed and her pleasure juices the mixed fluids leaked right out of her and down over his balls. But instead of softening like men usually did she gasped as he thickened and before she could fathom the shift her back was hitting what felt like slick vinyl cushioning her backside, her legs were lifted and spread to be thrown over her Master's shoulders and he was driving into her with such force and speed she was screaming her yes and mores now.

Brettan had to show her what it meant to be his property. He'd fuck his cock whore the way he knew she'd always craved to be taken like and every grunted moan she gave made him laugh and grunt himself as he began to hammer her harder into the padded bench showing her body what it felt like to have a big alien like him give her a good dick pounding. He wrapped his arms around her legs plunging upward while inside then down to continue to test other angles to ram his throbbing dick in her with. He knew at first she'd been counting and moaning how many he gave her but after ten she wasn't counting anymore she wasn't talking just grunting and moaning like a humped animal.

He couldn't wait to pierce what he knew to be her virgin ass too. He'd given her the first ever cock throating her first cock sheathing. Now, as he pulled out to blow the rest of his fifth load into her pussy his hot white cum hosed all over her body making sure to splash along her face too covering her in white paint then flipping her onto her stomach spreading her legs. "Time to show you how good anal will be for you too."

He knew after Rich and him had fucked the kryptonian slutty kitten into unconsciousness and beyond and Naete had handled the feisty rebellious agent with wicked wrecked revelation, then along with the betrayal of the tigree clan that had taken the rich bitch with their king that had shown the badge the meaning of pro-fucked and serve, it left him hungry for something else to fuck. And now? Now, he was gonna let this...major...have the first saluted ass pieing. Oh….anal introduction would be her lustful downfuck..


	23. Chapter 23

**Odds N' Ends**

All four stumbled into the penthouse of their wealthy entrepreneur, well host. Her badge wielding body felt nothing but pure burning lust after taking something that well sized and holy fuck she was still trying to figure out how her pussy took it let alone her ass. King, she could not forget if she tried. What he did to her how he worked her. _Fuck...I still feel my panties there. Fuck that felt good._ Her lesbian days were in pieces. He'd fit her together and created the purrfect picture. She followed his law now. _Bend over and serve_.

The agent dropped to her knees feeling the cum and her own juices running down her back suited clad legs remembering her panties were property of Naete now. Master Naete. Her body shuttered of the thoughts that made her core ignite to have his wonderful cock back in her body. How she'd come to resist and instead cum to submit to be slammed against the door tortured with such arousing foreplay then fucked against that beautifully carved slab which his meat beat her pussy with. Now in this luscious space of warmth and safety she was still on all fours which had been the last position she'd been fucked in.

Rich or not she'd been richly plowed by not two tiger brothers of quite wonderful mighty barrels but five of their clan. Her body was covered in scratches from foreplay, especially along her inner thighs and bites on her breasts ass and on both sides of her sex. She thinks she remembered begging to hire them to fuck her daily and nightly no matter the price. Cash for fillings didn't sound that bad now that she thinks about it. Somehow she made it over to one of her chairs falling into it just as the agent rolls onto her back breathing heavy with her chocolate eyes rivers of the lust they were filled with. She looks over to see the detective collapse onto the couch face planting by fall.

Her legs were tight and sore from clenching and being on her knees as long as she was. Her tongue still tasted like him. She gasped to look at her wrists. The red sun bands were gone! He'd handled her with strength not even she possessed! _His cock took me that hard. Ohhh I want it again.._ The idea of someone of superior power could take her and she wouldn't break any bones of his. She felt like he'd bent a few of hers but hell being bent of that way made her clit that he'd bit throb. His teeth had marked her nether lips and nub. He seriously owned her far more than her lover and best friend had. She too fell onto the floor unable to stand any longer still partially covered in the latex he'd coated her body with. Now face down on the floor her body lay twitching from the need for more and her on degrading trial.

"Fuck.." She cussed on her back on the floor.

"More than once." The one face down groaned.

"More than one…" She shuttered from the chair.

"Big fuck." The couch dropped one whispered with all three looking at her as she turned her head to look at them. "King."

"Naete...then...Brettan."

"Naete."

"Tiger pile."

"Fuck.." All four groaned.

"Who ever...fuck I'm horny.."

"Diddo. Uhhhh...what you gon to say Luth?"

"Don't ever use that name again Saw whore."

"I think...we have all established...we've become Richard's and all their whores."

"Master." The three looked at the blonde. "He taught me to call him that."

"When?" Now Sawyer was curious.

"Ugh...sore. Um...um when he caught me on camera stripping shirt off for Super duties." The elder sister's eyes went wide then filled with rage. "I obeyed Master. He didn't give tape."

"Yeah I know." Both exes now rekindled and ravaged lovers looked to Luthor. "He used that over you. He had buddies that video taped my stress relief."

"Stress.." She spoke trying to lift up from the couch but found her body practically boneless from hours of being fucked.

"Relief?" She couldn't get off her back if she wanted to.

"Yeah. Before I got settled I heard about this...okay this is gonna sound wrong."

"Continue." The two that commented said.

"Alien BDSM club. They play Lust Lotto."

"I know...what that is." All three looked at the blonde who was still face down but her once turned head was now forward pushing her face into the rug on the wooden floor.

"Don't stop on my account." Her sister sarcastically responded. What did her sweet definitely now not so innocent kryptonian know?

"It was invented...by slave traders on other moons. Each paid ticket is then thrown into...a barrel and if your number is drawn...you get whom the raffle is for." Now her darkened from lust cerulean eyes were locked on the shadowed emeralds. "You were raffled."

"I let them fuck me. I let them degrade me and fuck me into pure savage ecstasy." She told them not ashamed of it. "I loved it. They worked my body into a hot heavenly frenzy. I lit up took hits and sucked them off. I made one speculation. Any participant couldn't knock me up. So yes. I got high and hooked on aliens of all kinds using my body." She gave them everything since she'd been wonderfully taken by all three of them. "Question to all three of you. Despite that we were used and there are more tapes on us...do any of you feel regretful shame?"

"Fuck me." The agent groaned rubbing her face with both hands.

"As much...as I like...I love pussy….King had me seriously fucking horny."

"Someone stronger than me was inside of me." She shared bringing eyes back on her. "I liked it. Are we wrong to like these things?"

"No." All four of them shot their gazes toward the door as Richard walked in with a case they now saw as CDs and a smaller clear case with flash drives. He set them down snickering as he looked along each of their bodies. "I'm releasing you four…..for now. These are every recording. The Tigree, Luvrein, Daemin and I are the only ones with copies now. Consider them amusement and opportunity to relive what we did to your glorious bodies. But...should you return, it will be of your own choice. None of them nor I will keep you. We will take you perhaps for a night or for a couple days. We will then release you. See.." He slowly began to walk around the table sneaking glances to each of them. "...your bodies already feel the pull we all provide you. Three human and one kryptonian...all four of your pussies feel the throbbing the wicked yearn to be filled completely and plowed into over and over until you are so boneless with pleasure you can't think straight. But do take a few days to ponder your decisions as to how your schedule will be. Bye my beautiful pussy cats."

The moment he walked out all three fell back groaning. Had they been reduced to cum whores of all those men? Yes. They all knew it but they also knew their bodies needed the recuperation period. Succumbing to both ache and exhaustion their eyes forcefully shut as sleep took hold of them unaware of Naete's other power. Their dreams would to be another devil's playground..

* * *

Even in such a vulnerable position with her back upon the cushioned slick bench, her body bare of any weapon to aid her or for that matter anything and everything she was completely helpless and insanely horny for more of what she'd been given and getting. Currently she was getting the hottest delivering which was being pounded into her by Master Brettan whom had her legs up over his shoulders driving down so hard she felt her body pressed as deep into the cushioning leaving small pressure indentions by the buttons on the bench. Having her in that perfect position gave him every opportunity to penetrate her with everything he had and allow him the proper angle to release his candied addictive fluids which would keep her body pulsing and aching for more of him.

Brettan had been delighted when one of his good ole buddies returned his call when he'd told him of what he'd obtained at a club he'd been in. Now he had her all to himself and with his prize claimed he wore her dog tags around his own neck proof of her servitude to him. Now, his buddy of the same moon and fellow Luvrein was gripping the sides of the edge of the bench and driving himself slightly down and forward over her face filling more than her mouth easily slipping in and out of her throat driving as deep down her pretty canal as he could go.

Kole couldn't believe the luck and damn this human bitch was a hot thing. So curved yet so finely muscled. Not too manly so much more feminine even with her military worked out body. But how smooth and warm her throat was made it so very easy to slip up and down in driving into her so hard so quickly until he was thrusting with such speed and force every few minutes or so he was blasting down it amazed at how she could swallow most of his candy cum down. He shook and released yet another load but instead of giving it all into her velvet passage he pulled out immediately brought one hand up to cup himself as his hot thick milk blew all over her. He hosed her face her tits and as much of her body as he could release out his dick then dropped his hips down and used his throbbing rather muscled phallus stroking the sides of her face with it then slapping his hips back and forth to slap her with the cock she'd been constantly sucking off to get every last bit of what he had to offer which lead to a thorough face painting.

Her body sung with such desperate need for them to plow into her once more but then she felt her legs dropped and more splashes along her body then one of her ankles grabbed as that leg was bent and she felt the bottom of her foot rubbed with such a wonderful hardness and holy fuck that felt good. She threw her head back moaning and begging in such a lewd inappropriate way that both of them obliged this new sensation. Before she knew it her feet were moved up and down as she felt the heat their too. But when she felt the remaining ejaculant fluids roll down the bottom of them her body bucked so hard her ass lifted off the cushioned bench. She was panting begging for more of what they were doing to her.

"Mmmmm...look at her man. What a whore. Plantar penis rubbing and she's already raring to cum for us again. What do you say Brettan? Should we show her all of the techniques our kind knows?" Brettan snickered.

"Indeed." Both Luvrein grabbed her ankles and before she could fathom what they were doing they'd flipped her and dropped her onto her stomach. Her gasp became a gulp when Brettan took up position at the front grabbed her by the hair yanked her head up then brought it right over the head of his risen shaft forcing her to take every last inch rather fast as she choked for a moment then groaned then moaned and gulped instantly sucking on him with such wanton fervor it amazed him how good she was at deep throating.

With her now on her belly Kole grabbed both her ankles shoved her legs apart from each other more then slowly bent her legs back until her heels were hitting her ass smiling at this tank skank's wonderful flexibility. He reached over smirking at how she kept her foot right where he left it grabbed a nice little silk rope and with four simple wraps and three knots her feet were wrapped together. He tossed Brettan the rope whom caught it and tugged to keep her feet directly where Kole had placed them. "See? Obeying commands is what you love to do for your Masters."

"Mmmmm sweet little fine ripe hole here. Have you given her a rim job yet?" Kole laughed as his buddy shook his head. He looked back down and reached down to spread her rump. "Now what to give you first." Gathering some of the cum still oozing from his dick he got his finger good and lathered then brought his hand down stroking down her ass a few times before pushing at her sphincter then shoving one of his big long fingers into her virgin ass. Her gasp around Brettan's dick was evident but then the sweet wrecked moans began again and this time her grunting showed how primal they'd reduced her mind and body to. Kole took his time plunging in and out of her back door and when he knew she was ready he gave her a second digit and _ding_ her bell was truly rung. "Hmm hmm looks like she's an anal bitch too."

"Looks like that hasn't been introduced to her before." _No foreplay of any kind in that little hole._ Brettan shared with Kole smiling pleased licking his lips as he pumped two fingers in and out of her ass. He noticed how slowly her head was bobbing him and decided to use her hair like the reins he had on his precious horny filly and brought her head up and down his length faster shoving her head forward then yanking her back by her hair completely unable to control his strength or speed anymore and already he knew he was gonna implode in her hot wonderful mouth.

"No more foreplay for this pretty ring sweet female. Time to show you what it means to take it up the ass." He lined the head of himself up with her backdoor spread her cheeks and drove down forcing his throbbing thick dick inside and this time Brettan pulled her off his own dick which forced his load to blow all over her pretty face. "Ha ha yessss yes. Fuck so tight. Tight little tanker. See we've dropped you and you will be given twenty. Since I've only had your sweet sloppy pussy three times and gave your lips something to suck on six times...I think he will take the seven to my eleven to finish you off."

"Ha ha. Sooo good covered in my cock cream little meat major. Hmm hmmmm mmmm...see how much you love my delicious cock rubbing all over that pretty filthy face? You love when we slap you with our dicks. You don't want any other cock. Luvrein cock for you. You are the major meat market for Luvrein now."

"Shit. She's soooo tight! Damn she's tight. I am gonna stretch this hole for me and him. I feel you squeezing me. Meat up the ass feels perfect doesn't it? You are an anal addict now. Feel my cotton candy all over inside here. Once I'm done you will get anal candy apple lube. Go ahead Brett let her speak a little. You want candy coatings don't you?"

"Ohhhh...oh...fuuuuuck...moooore...can...dy...mooore.." She'd been hung rung rounded and rimmed. They felt so damn good she _had_ to have more. "I….wan...moooore...cand...cockkk.."

"Gooooood little candy cock craver." Brettan smiled and drove his dick back into her mouth loving how quickly she swallowed down the rest of him as he slid in and out of her velvety throat. "Time to bounce you."

She was being speared down her throat and deep in her ass and the moment their movements became like one driving force back and forth she felt her pussy gushing out but then what had been in her ass had bulged and holy shit that was a big dick in her pussy. The orgasms crashed through with no off switch and she howled slurping sucking away as they fucked her into ripe rich madness serving these Masters every bit of her body up like an offering to them.

She was in the service of only their commands now. She had no clue her phone and tracker had been left on Brettan's counter of his loft. She didn't know of the calls to her messages to her currently adding up on her screen while the device was on silent. All she knew was when to bend over and when to spread. When to bounce and when to squirt...


	24. Chapter 24

**Prim & Properly Placed**

"Again!" She barked at the new recruits as two took to the mat and she stood back viewing their forms. This batch of boys were quite handsome but also amazingly dim witted. You would think just with the assessment and background checks their intelligence would have been tested by now. Apparently not. Yet watching these boys sweating it out in tight muscle tanks or sometimes no tanks had her watching rather defined pecs and stunning hard abs. She tried to refrain her tongue from grazing out along her lips to keep up her appearance as coach as well as Director. So far she'd done just that.

Her lower region though was so warm she knew it was only a matter of time until she was pooling with urges. Plus her other attentions to detail which consisted of picturing a few of them naked their bodies glistening under a hot steamy shower weren't helping the situation. Then she begun to place herself there thrown up against the wall fully clothed as they ravaged her with hands tongue teeth and cock after tearing off her soaking wet clothing with such aggressive fervor. She found herself biting her tongue when two more stepped onto the mat but this time one of the incredibly rather stunning agents easily dropped the other quite roughly onto his back.

"Ugh.." Humiliated and spent the man rolled off the mat got to his feet and received the lectures and teasing that he'd been dropped like a sack of potatoes so quickly. He flipped a few of them off waved to the one that beat his ass and all but the one still on the mat left the training room to attend the next set of seminars.

She watched the handsome thing lightly step off it to grab a bottle of water and a towel to wipe the sweat from his face and surprisingly what glistened along his copper flesh and his unique almost viking like black ink had her tongue darting out which he caught when he turned. He smiled at her and knew she knew he'd seen it.

"Director? Can I help you with something?"

"Actually.." She shook her head clear again but her body demanded to see more. That battle continued to wage on and she felt her resistance slipping. There was something about this one. "Your form had character. How about you show me what you've got." She smirked ready to take on a good round of ass kicking. Then she watched him walk over to the door and slowly shut it. "Don't want anyone else to see me kick your ass?" When he turned, his brown almost copper eyes had shaded more and her own milk chocolate ones watched the shift. "Lock it." He raised his eyebrow.

"Are you sure Director?" She nodded and he did so smiling where she couldn't see his own tongue slip along his lips. He shifted his expression to one of nervousness turning back to her. "What we playing for?"

"Hmff. If you can actually bring me down you can unlock the door or hell take pictures if you want. But...good luck in that feat." She snickered as she cracked her neck then back in her slick black agent badass suit. He'd noticed too and she had noticed that as well. _He's got the balls to check me out. This will be fun._ She was ready to show him why the hell she'd been the top agent and second in charge for years.

"I accept the challenge." He slipped back onto the mat then looked down to see she still had boots on looked up and smiled. "I'll keep mine off." Her chuckle and head shake amused him. He stepped to the side as she kept in the same place eyes watching then in a strange show of sportsmanship she shut her eyes. "Suit yourself." He stepped up lunged forward then spun to deliver a roundhouse kick backwards which she easily deflected to drop her arm which slammed his leg down and slipped sideways far quicker than even he was expecting. Her knee hit his gut but then he grabbed it and lifted some which brought her planted foot off the ground to attempt to uppercut him with the toe end of her boot. "Damn.."

She flipped backwards when he'd let go of her leg and the intended kick to his chin didn't connect. But as she landed he'd caught her by the back of her feet and swiped to attempt to knock her down though she'd been ready. She flung back upside down with her hands planted on the mat using them to push herself up then swing her legs back to return her back to her feet. However she'd not even seen him move and when she landed he'd rushed forward grabbing her by the hips and shoving her back right into one of the walls.

"Shit...you ain't.." He silenced her words crashing his lips upon hers. But with her gasp his tongue dove right in and with it her body instantly reacted to the hot muscled member slapping around the walls over her mouth and her tongue. Her moans were so perfect and as just one of his hands held her own together above her head his other hand massaged her nicely toned stomach that he could easily feel through the skin tight black suit. She'd had one little taste and already her body was writhing for him moaning for him and rolling her hips. He kept up the kiss stroking her tongue with his own which when he chose to break it would leave her positively wickedly breathless. He chose that moment to do just that and when he did and she was panting heavily he slid the hand on her abs right down toward her center pushing in slightly for a moment when he'd brush where her clit no doubtely was.

"Mmmm...tasty yes?" He spoke sultry into her ear kissing it dragging his tongue lightly along it. "Has the sweet Director lost her will to speak?"

"Ohhh...oh fff...ff…ck.." She gasped bucking when his fingers slid down right over her suit covered sex. She threw her head back with hot hard breaths as he rubbed her in slow tormenting circles pressing a little harder with each curve down and before she could stop herself she was gyrating against his fingers. "Mmmmy...my suit...oh sh…shit…" He was cranking her up to undeniable slutty temperatures and he knew it too when he spoke again while pressing a little harder between her legs.

"This beautiful shielding is merely an obstacle I will enjoy delightfully stripping away. That's what you want isn't it? Trained by me to expose yourself to every wide open desire you crave.." He spoke easily with the lowest of toned registers within his voice as if every word he spilt was offered in the most sinful of bedroom whispers promising pleasures she'd only wet dreamed of. "I watched your melted chocolates stealing glances of my body. Was it your hands that wished to run along it or...that warm soft tongue.." She was writhing with such demand practically riding his hand over her and it brought his hunger for her burning to be sated. "Tell me….tell me to strip your horny gorgeous body. Beg for it. Beg for me.."

* * *

Where her fucking voice had went she didn't have the slightest clue so instead she used her eyes and the only noise that could come from her throat, her moans. "Perfect." He drug his tongue down the side of her neck toward the front and as his lips covered her throat and sucked on it he let go of her hands to drop his other hand down to her pretty little center.

She gasped shuttering when she felt a striked blaze against her sex and without any warning or continued cover one big long finger had driven into her there and holy shit.. "You want me. You want this all don't you?" He stirred her slowly saturating her already rather soaked folds with the cotton candy secretions his pores released. One good lather and he knew she was done for and he didn't even need to look up to know she was smiling with such rich wanton desire. Then her luxurious tempted thoughts became lured vocal responses to his demands. "You want me...don't you."

"Yes. You...you..want you.." He released her throat with a smack of lips after marking her there and dove his tongue back into her mouth to addict her to his taste knowing her resistance she'd easily hand over to him soon enough. He gave her exactly what she wanted pushing another finger into her smiling in the kiss as he felt her wonderful fluids run out and down his hand. He grabbed one of her hands and placed it against his massive bulge so she could feel the swell of his hunger for her and instantly she gave into her need starting to rub him squeeze and massage him.

He was so thick and substantial and it brought her core into a screaming frenzy for what he was packing to be packing her pussy or even her ass full with the big no doubt lengthy cock. She could already image every throbbing big inch of him buried all the way to the hilt in her. No doubt that amazing head would be punching away at her womb and oh how she'd welcome it. She was far too horny to deny him now. He tasted just like the most delicious of sweet candies and she'd already melted when he'd been in her mouth. Hell she was a puddle of molten ecstasy with every pump of his fingers in her aching pussy.

He pulled his mouth from hers smirking devilishly at her so very sexually warped smile mouth open panting continuing. He brought her other hand down and felt her fingers graze the button of his black jeans then drag down his zipper. Her eagerness was just that, like most unsated of whores. She was different though and a few tapes from his buddy had presented him enough research for his cause.

"Free me from my imprisonment. Be that savior to what your body wishes to be filled with." He kept pumping his fingers deeply but slowly in and out of her sopping wet cunt and damn was she a pathetically needy little thing. He pulled out and her whimpers then gasp when her hands reached in and released the rather endowed subject of her most undivided attention were evidence of his lure of her. "Does my sweet little thing wish to be free of her own?" He slowly kept rubbing between her legs however not inserting which was driving her absolutely insane with hot heavy desire. She'd lost, he'd won. She nodded and two solid powerful rips had a much bigger hole between her legs. With it she'd lost grip which brought him dropping down right over where her clit was and one slight touch of the head of him there and it was the final straw.

"Please….I need..it…need...you…" She jumped slightly when he grabbed the belt at her waist and yanked hard slipping her up the wall some and directly where he was ready to serve what her body demanded. Without any common sense only the need for a sense of internal rubbing she wrapped her legs around his back bringing him closer as she reached down wrapped her hand around his size and lined him right up with her slobbering nether lips.

"Little candy girl needs her taste of sweet licorice now." Kole smirked and without warning or prep he drove up and into her and damn how she squeezed him. "More my candy addict. More.." She panted smiling grunting and moaning and brought her body up while still wrapped around him by her legs and drove down gasping as she impaled herself with the rest of his thick shaft which shot him so deeply into her she felt him stretch her cervix and punch up into her womb. If she wasn't dripping before she was oozing her pleasures like he'd squeezed her like a slutty little saturated sponge. She clenched him immediately spasming and writhing as her body bucked and arched and she screamed her orgasm which he pressed his lips to her own to swallow her loud pleasure he was just starting to deliver her.

But he didn't stop there, no. Her taming to his hungers and demands was to be casually increased until her body couldn't function without his cock inside of her. Judging by everything he'd heard she'd had so much damn anger, worry, overloading frustration that someone needed to pound all of that out of her. He was just the man for the job. Well...just the Luvrein for it. He needed to repay his boss and what better of a way than to give these sweet holes the ripe meat she'd needed to suck on and drink up.

She didn't know how much more she could take and something about this so very sinful heavenly creature reminded her of someone but she just couldn't place who. She'd been put in her place alright and damn she was clamping on him roaring through every bit of her body as the rapids rushed over his dick degrading and filthy and right out of where her juices could escape with how tight a fit he was. Yet he didn't give her any moment for her muscles to relax thrusting in and out so hard and deep he was practically fucking her belly too and damn did it feel amazing. Plus the melody of his slapping balls hitting her the splashing squishy noises inside, like the most enjoyable little soundtrack.

Her body bucked and rolled her arms flung around the back of his head and it was as if she was gripping her forearms to keep her in place as he continued to savagely fuck her into one orgasm after another. He was far from done with her and her quivers then spasms howled moans which he swallowed down he was drinking in like the perfect brew. She didn't need to know he had an alien blood so similar to what an incubus had, which drove the bitches into such desperate lust they were begging for any kind of dick then singing around them as they squirted out like well functioning faucets that just couldn't quit gushing out.

He felt her about to cum again and slipped out just enough to force the wicked tormenting spasms which he broke his lips from her own and as she caught her breath he drove in pounding her hard fast and with such force her backside was practically slapping against the metal wall. He continued his ravenous thrusts then began to drive up in all different directions until her head was flapping side to side her mouth open her tongue hanging out and her legs losing the strength to remain around his body.

She didn't even think she had the energy or stamina to cum again but then his thrusts curved and punched her insides in a way he hadn't before and his cock shook inside her and she knew exactly what that would do to her. Her eyes widened but then flung so far back into her skull she was seeing flashes of lights in the darkness of her vision. Her lips released out the loudest of moans yet and she felt herself orgasm so hard it left her boneless and with her limp status she felt him implode and unload his candied milk inside of her. It was like six shots of espresso through her veins had slapped her widened and ready.

"Ohhh more...more...moooore more...give me...give..need...neeeed.." Her mouth was far passed full and she was drooling away like some little cock bitch. He chuckled and pulled out to slowly lower her down his body which brought first her stomach then breasts he'd ripped away garments to expose then her neck and chin then finally along her face where a sweet streak of white ran along the front of her like his own personal marking of her. He released her arms and reached down taking her head in both of his hands to rub her face all over his still oozing dick. Even as weak as she was the liquid candy he'd given her pussy and womb had yet to dribble down that no doubt velvet throat, and her rather shaky hands reached up to take him in her grasp. Slowly she put her head back opened her mouth and stuck out her tongue. She turned her head some and begun to lap at the cum still dripping from the tip slurping and moaning like the perfect little sex doll.

"That's it my sweet little candy girl. Lick and peck at the nice fat head of my dick. Teach your lips your tongue your mouth the lessons my cock will provide you." Kole laughed putting his head back as her lips slid further over his massive girth. He felt when she pushed far passed what he knew she thought she could handle and in one fell swoop she'd swallowed down the rest of his length to slowly slide him in and out of her throat. "Like velvet candy girl. Suck away at what you crave." He drug his big fingers through her hair with almost a caring affection. This was his way of showing her how good she'd been for him. Kole would let her enjoy sucking him off. He had so many forms she'd be taking for his training.

Brettan had been right. She was so delicious and sooo very fun to play with. He read before, her hunger for pussy. He'd remind her just how good cock could be every chance he got. After all, the rest of the recruits were out of the training room for the rest of the night. Half the staff he felt had left the building. Her second in command had punched out. There were only a few agents left wandering around.

His copper eyes darkened as he smiled to keep running his fingers through her hair releasing wave after wave of lustful strokes of wonderful sin ramping her back up for more rounds. He'd brought her down alright. Down to where she'd give anything and everything to him...for just _one more taste_..


	25. Chapter 25

**Suit Your Soaked Self**

How dare that piece of crap terminate her for just some rating to further inflate his stupid ego. She wished that she was on red k just to wipe the floor with his ass. Okay so the cursing was coming in first english then four other languages only to follow with her well known kryptonese. She wouldn't just quit her watch over the city because his poll numbered pompos prickening relied on it. As far as she was concerned he wasn't carrying much anyway and his mouth wasn't that big so he sure couldn't suck anything that she'd easily handled that's for sure.

She soared along the skyscrapers listening for dangers when she heard what sounded like the loudest of purrs in her ears as if the feline was right there and holy shit it stopped her right on the spot while in the air. Slowly she descended listening to this rather enchanting purr that pulled her in so much she'd touched down on what looked to be some penthouse balcony. As she shifted side to side in her boots she glanced around at the rather beautiful landscape which included what looked to be a small waterfall that poured into the mosaic tiled rim of a luscious pool. At the end of it a hot tub bubbled away with the jets obviously on with lounge chairs scattering the space and what looked to be netted swings hanging from curved overhead beams. This was quite the incredible set up.

A sudden splash had her jumping back shifting into a fighter's stance until whom had been submerged swam over to the steps and with each one he took all the fight in her ceased to exist. Holy fucking Rao. He was immaculate handsome as hell and completely bare to every bit of her vision. But it wasn't just his muscled form, that still was so damn hot, as much as it was what was extending from below the belt. Just as he had risen his massive beautiful so very long dick had too rose to attention. Her attention was there alright and before she could stop herself she was walking right up to him as if he'd reached back grabbed the key wound her up and let her go to march over in whichever direction he wanted.

"Supergirl...what brings you to my neck of the woods." He didn't want to alarm her he wanted her completely comfortable enough to drop the rest of her guards he was peeling away one at a time until she too was completely exposed to him. He noticed her eyes not on his own but down below seeing her tongue graze her lips. He had her and in that little tight red and blue getup she'd learn to enjoy how useful it was.

"I…" Where in Rao's name had her vocals ran off to? It didn't seem to matter and now before him she brought one of her soft hands right over his rock hard member. What was she doing? She was stroking up and down his fine lovely cock getting familiar with every veined line every groove and muscled part and with her rather haughty greeting the moan left her lips like a sweet little song. Then her other hand ran along his stomach up to his well muscled chest bringing her head forward where she began to run her tongue along his chest as the gasped beautifully tuned moan had him ready to play her accordingly. He had her right where he wanted her which was under his thrall.

"Taste good do I? Lick away. Come over here." He stepped back and her whimper had his dick throbbing already. He pulled back again and her hand was forced to slide off him as he walked over to one of the bigger lounge chairs smiling as he snapped his fingers and just like clockwork she came over. "Lay down on your back." Without any words she nodded and did just that already revealing her slutty nature as she spread her legs bending her knees to place her feet on the beams on each side of the chair. "Goooood. Such eagerness." He purred deeply with such a sultry tone to it and with it he watched her throw her head back slowly writhing on the padding over the chair. Purrrrfect.

What was she doing? Why wasn't she fighting this. Why was she even fighting? Every single one of those questions abruptly stopped when he knelt down and slid his hand down her skirt under it and his big fingers ran right toward her under garments and she gasped when he pressed the material right over her sex harder against her. But that pressure didn't stop and she felt the stretch of the material around her when he pushed deeper forcing the sheathing of his single finger with her own panties. "Have you ever had your pussy glossed? Well Supergirl...let's do just that."

Her moans were absolutely perfect for his tigree body especially when his panty covered digit dialed inside of her pushing her covering deeper into the precious sex pot. "Theeeere we go." Slowly he pumped that finger and with each reentrance he went deeper swirling in slow circles and once around he pulled back some. Every time he gave more to her, degrading her pretty little hero outfit by his games, her back arched up her breathing grew heavier and her hips bucked up to meet each plunged swirl driving her absolutely crazy.

He brought his face down to her scrumptious beautiful mounds and attacked them one at a time and her moans deepened by his wonderful little foreplay as he continued to suck harder and harder knowing a mortal man could never even bite into any part of her body. Good thing he wasn't a human male then. He continued to suck and with it oh her nipples popped up alright. The moment they did he bit down onto them and her incoherent moans rolled right out of her lips until the noises that escaped her throat didn't even sound human. His little but rather hard nips had brought out the pretty little milk he'd been hoping for and smiled as her chest over her suit began to soak right through the material. Speaking of soaking..

* * *

He had made her nipples squirt. No one had done that to her and shit he was sucking them still trying to get everything he could from her. She felt more than her perks squirting as his panty plunging into her pussy had her cumming on the spot squirting like crazy until her garments were so full she was dripping out of them and all over the padding under her. He'd worked her into such rabid orgasms she was gushing and with her hearing she easily listened to the splashy squishy sounds her cunt was making.

He wasn't even close to done with the little foreplay and dipped his finger into his mouth to get it nice and coated with his cinnamon spice then reached down sliding his hand under her hooking one finger on the side of her panties and pushed right past her tight rim shoving that nice big digit into her pretty backdoor. One little swipe of his taste had her pussy pouring it's juices out like her canal had been attached to a garden hose turned on to the highest setting.

Oh he'd reduced her to such a wet wrecked mess and she felt that finger in her ass become two and before she knew it he'd flipped her onto her stomach pulled her ass up in the air and replaced the digits working that hole with just what she'd use her own digits to pump up. Holy Rao he was bigger than anything else she'd taken and as he slammed every single fat inch into her ass she felt her own back rubbed from the head of his cock. Then one finger sheathed with her panties resulted in those garments ripped right off to have not one not two but three fingers pumping her pussy with such hard quick thrusts she was losing what was left of her mind.

Fuck she was tight but no doubt it was because the yellow sun provided her the service of personal healing which brought every bit of her virgin ripe again. Damn her ass was tasty and with a few quick rough poundings she was cumming again and he was creaming her ass the way he knew she wanted. Even still releasing his load he pulled out let the lower half of her body drop on the lounge and just blew the rest that he had from that round all over the suited backside. He'd painted this pretty blonde Super's red and blue with splashed white.

She'd never came so hard before and trying to catch the breath she usually didn't worry about she felt her body flipped yet again as he grabbed her legs with his big hands tugged her toward him spread her legs wide then smiled like he'd won a new ride. Something told her she'd be revving up and riding him later. "Take me and put your King inside your sloppy filthy kryptonian pussy." He commanded of her and she smiled like he was everything to her reaching up taking him even as he dripped all over her hands to line him right up and push the head of his dick inside of her.

The moment she'd forced just the tip of his huge cock inside her arms dropped to her sides and she clenched the padding ripping it then clenching the frame under her of the chair shaking with such shock shame and sexual need she'd lost every last little thought left to what he was slowly pushing inside her tight walls. Every single inch she squeezed, but with each clamp she was sucking more of him into her and when just five inches remained he dropped down and shot himself forward delivering the rest of the package she was taking in as her pussy thanked him for the gift.

He began to slam down hard fucking her just the way she wanted it pounding away at her nice hot little pussy he was stretching wide to take him and when he let go of her legs she instinctively wrapped them right around his body pressing her booted heels right into his ass. "Take your King. Take every bit of the wicked royalty you serve willingly and achingly." Damn she was so fun and better than even the cop he cocked so good he knew he'd left his own little mark right inside her pretty pits.

These honey pits were far from pitiful. They were glorious and he'd cream this pot too until she was so full her kryptonian prize slots were oozing out the offerings he'd wracked up points for. He felt when his dick shook so bad and purred a sultry roar exploding inside of her feeling what was given sucked in by her tight clenching. She was swallowing every last drop but just like with her backside he pulled out which had her legs slipping right off flopping down and gave her a good blast of his seed all over the front of her body including her pretty little wanton face. She was broken in, bent so well with pleasure twitching and no doubt boneless unable to move for now. _For now_..

He laughed and licked his lips hoisting her up to carry her into his indoor aquatic bliss. The games for her had just begun as he stood looking around to the sling he had over his indoor pool then to the spreader he'd mounted partially in the water of his spa. Then there was his pump center where he had four hoses hung with nice big dildo like shafts for nozzles. "I think we will begin with some stretches before exercise." Vince laughed as he walked with his limp play doll in his arms over to the spa. He was curious to her limits as well how she fared with a nasal mask while handling something big like him pumped in and out of her mouth.

He'd sent the brother tigrees for a specific task to complete and snickered at the thought of them reeducating his cup of badged cum to why their kind reigned supreme on whore handling. First though...some penial punching was due. Vince carefully lowered her down by his machine then grabbed his wrench key to prepare his session for the pretty blonde pony. This was gonna be the cat's meow...


	26. Chapter 26

**Striped and Bridled**

"Are you fucking kidding me? It's the day before….arggggg fine!" She hung up the station phone perhaps a little more violently than she had intended which brought a few faces popping up from their desks peeking heads up over the cubicles like a bunch of meerkats. She rubbed her temples and grabbed her leather jacket snatching her keys up ignoring the festive cap not in the mood to be jolly when she had to deal with this shit at five in the morning. "What?!" She barked a warning as all those heads lowered to return to their duties.

This was getting to be a habit and she hoped the call wasn't as bad as her stand in boss had made it out to be. Things hadn't been very simple these passed five weeks and more so was the fact none of them had really had the opportunity to sit down and chat. At least not fully together. Had Richard been up to his old tricks or….had some of them fell to his entrapment? This was surely the question of the far too early day.

She pulled into the lot of the address she'd been sent to and flicked her eyes around the complex studying the layout and unclipping the strap on her holster, just in case. This place appeared far too peaceful to be of some rich sinister intent. But the boss says go you reluctantly march out. Frustrations as usual. It wasn't helping her sleep that was for sure. She noticed no elevator which didn't surprise her since it was a set of condominiums after all. So trudging up the stairs it was, to the fourth floor. Above three there should be a damn box to ride in..

Once finally up she noticed the holiday decorations on some windows and doors and grumbled at that. "Seasons Greetings my ass." She'd made it to the number that would be her questionnaire establishment and hearing a more rocked out orchestrative melody coming from it she knocked with one hand at her hip for good measure. But as the door opened that was definitely not what she was measuring anymore. You would think as a badge wielding citizen she'd be looking at the eyes and not below the belt. Oops..

"Well a pleasant morning to you." He spoke and finally her eyes left south of the border and holy...shit.. This rather tall and marveled stud screamed temptation to her. "Can I help you officer?" His warm rich eyes bore into her chocolate rivers that had certainly melted in his immaculate presence. Where her sense of duty had went she didn't know but then her eyes flicked up to the santa hat he had tilted on the top of his head and _Meeeerry Christmas_ he was wrapped in a damn hot bow. Okay, it was time to push herself back to reality instead of where her fantasies were galloping her off to.

"It's Detective actually. I had been told you have been having some trou... _ble_." Holy fuck there were two and suddenly she felt like a _hoe hoe hoe_. "C….ca...can I come in?" Both of them stepped to the side and as she walked passed them into a warm cozy home it almost seemed like a rather kept together bachelor pad. "Umm…" She felt one behind her and with just simple press against her back she'd practically melted on the spot. Oh there was definitely a giant package behind that wrapping and it wasn't no rocket in the pocket. Fuck it was a big missile indeed. "I…" She looked up as the second one that had appeared at the door came up to her looking down at her as he stepped into her personal space as his brother slid his arms around her body to keep her right where they wanted her. She swallowed hard as his thumb slipped over her bottom lip and drug across it. Damn her lips were so fucking parched.

"Won't be needing this baby." He spoke smiling as he removed her pistol carrying it over to the counter and her eyes didn't follow where her gun went but on his nice fine ass in that mighty tight pair of denim. What was it with GQ studs like these and wranglers? Oh they were ready to ride alright. Ride her that is.

"You won't be needing any of this." The one pressed against her backside spoke up like a taunt of what was to cum, which was her at this rate. Before she could blink her jacket had been slipped off her blouse torn open her jeans ripped right from the lower half of her body and damn she'd been left in nothing but her holiday green bra and panties. "Beautiful."

"Purrrrrrfect. Heeeere we go." Both of them had left their living room table clear for a reason guiding her to it where they sat her down and spread her legs. The one that had been behind her stood back up as his brother slid behind her to keep her back to his front holding her around the waist after blindfolding her. He smiled and motioned for the lens to be flicked on which his bro acknowledged flipping the switch as he turned up the music some but this set was more of the tantric hypnotic kind. He brought his head down brushing his lips right against the back of her ear and she gasped clenching to his arm that was around her body. "Don't worry kitten. You are quite safe with us." He fastened his lips around her lobe releasing the most devilish of purrs. He brought his other hand right over her belly then slowly slid it down right to the southern end of things which had her trembling with just one brush over her panties. "Goooood. More" He began long languid strokes up and down between her legs rubbing along her silky sex looking up when his big bro brought the basket of goodies over setting it down on the sofa beside them.

She was slowly writhing before them and with his younger brother working magic between those nicely toned thighs he pulled out the cane along with the jar and unscrewed that to make sure the striped goody was nice and coated. He nodded enjoying her rolling hips and with one easy yank her panties were torn right off. She gasped about to speak but with one dip then one plunge two fingers were being worked in her mouth and the moans she elicited were like a tempting catnip toy. They'd be playing with her alright.

"That a girl. Nice and ripe here. Take it off bro." He smiled lining the shaft up and as her now uncovered eyes slipped into his own they quickly dropped down and she gasped with fingers still pumping between her lips. Speaking of lips.. "Like the size of your candy cane? Feel how good a sweet treat can be for this pretty kitty." He licked his lips watching her eyes roll right back her body bucking as he slowly slid the nice fat stick into her as he gradually turned each ring which rolled vibration after vibration inside her hot wet hoe hole. "This cane has individual motors through every stripe set at different tempos so not one has the same setting. Therefor the more that we slide into you the stronger and deeper each shake in you gets. Theeeere we go. Nice fat inches for you baby."

"Open those eyes and keep them down. We want you paying attention." She nodded already drooling like their collected whore forcing her eyes forward looking down salivating more by the rich taste of the fingers now stroking her tongue rather than pumping her mouth. They widened as she saw just how round those digits going in her were dialing her up to. Fuck she was shaking so damn hard and it was growing fat too difficult not to have her orbs slap back into her rattled skull. Had her slut slot swallowed that much of the candy cane? Fuck apparently her pussy had a sweet tooth and looking at both these scrumptious striped studs it was certainly christmas morning with how good the bells were ringing in her warped wet cottage.

"Seeeee how good this feels?" The one behind her spoke as her body bucked as the seventh inch filled her only for the hook of the cane to curl inward as his brother spread that part of the toy so it was a little bow that sat right against her precious little taut nub. "A little jingle for that fine sweet clitorus we will taste later. Now….ride little kitten. Ride."

She didn't need to be told twice and shaking out the goodies she bent forward hands on the tabletop rocking and rolling over what was inside of her getting down onto her elbows gripping the edge hooking her calves around the sides feeling her mouth free once more but instead of fingers she panted then gulped as hands slipped along the sides of her face into her hair and pushed her face forward as her mouth was filled with something soooo much bigger than two tempting digits.

"That's it. Swallow every single bit of me down that smooth velvet throat. Sooo warm here. More. More of me kitten. Take in more of the tigree meat you want."

"Put more of him down your throat. Theeeeere we go. Mmmm so fine of a fit back here." He heard her gasp as he lined himself up with her back hole and what a nice tight hoe hotty she was. "Mmmmm so tiny here. Haven't had some up your ass for a while have you? That's alright. I love it when kitty's are this tight. How bout here?" He pulled on the handled bow against her clit so it pressed against her tighter. "Mmmm there. Just like that. Are you ready to cum for us cats? Cum baby. Cum and deliver us what your body wants." Both of them smiled as they began to buck into her slowly fucking her mouth and ass while she fucked herself spearing the cane up her pussy. Both of them quite pleased with the santa hats still on their heads enjoying the gift their King had delivered them. Their copper bodies striped and wild glistened with the sweat they were surely producing all over this hot little cum kitten.

"Suck me for your thirst baby. Good girl. Such a good pussy cat you are. My brother can feel you sucking away at his cock your ass is taking like a champ. That's about six orgasms your pussy has had. Shall we share the wealth baby?"

"I think we should." She felt her trembling hot body yanked up as the candy cane vibrator was tugged out of her gushing slutty snatch feeling herself cum just from that pull but then she felt her back drop onto the table with the one that had been in her ass now cleaned off lubed up and driving through her lips right to the back of her mouth which she sucked and swallowed down her throat and daaaaaamn that candy was good. She felt her legs grabbed by two strong hands as her pussy was full once more but damn this cane was fat. Fuck that felt…

"Your pussy is swallowing so much of me deeply. I think my big cock likes it here. How about you bro?"

"Her mouth is heavenly and damn her throat is tight. Soooo good. Fuck yes. Let's fuck this hot velvet passage."

"Hot whore you are for us." They lost their shit and just began fucking her harder faster hammering away at her until the one down her throat fired himself off giving her enough of his delicious goods to tug out and blast her pretty latina body in a milk bath as his bro pulled her up while still speared in her pussy to spread her ass cheeks so his younger brother could take her ripe rump to hump again. "Feel him giving you your gift for anal baby?"

"Nice tight ass for tigree meat."

"Pumping pussy for more striped wonders."

"Ohhhh ohhhh yes! Mooooore moooooooore...mo..mo...uhhh….uhhh...oooohhhh mooore...mo...m….uhhhh….co...cockkkkk...mo….co...cocckkkkk omm mo…" They were fucking her into festive temptations she just couldn't say no to. She was naughty for nude tigree, bashed by big balls while rung for more rings of rock hard masterpieces. The call long forgotten as she sung for these delicious devils every tune imaginable for them to feast away at her. She would gladly be their slut sleigh ride...


	27. Chapter 27

**Shiver Me Tamer**

She slammed down the landline phone so hard she knew she cracked the pedestal the handle rested on. A growl escaped her throat sighing shaking her head. Alot the local authorities did. You would think one of their own going missing would alert every set of red and blue to a rapid attention. Apparently none of them were well enough equipped to handle the situation.

"Piece of shithole asshats." She grumbled looking over at her phone. Did _he_ have anything to do with the sudden absence of her new ripe lover, the blonde's sister and her newly rekindled girlfriend? "I will chop his dick off with a set of rusty.." Suddenly her phone went off which she snatched up to answer not even paying attention to whom was calling. "What!" Her mouth had never felt so dry and on instinct she darted her tongue out to run it along her bottom lip.

" _Answer the door emerald enchantress._ " The deep sultry purr of a sinful command had her walking right over to the door as he had ordered unable to stop herself from unlocking all three bolts gripping the curved handle turning it downward opening the door. The moment it was open her phone slipped right out of her hand hitting the tiled entry floor.

He chose to only where a set of military style navy blended cargo pants that hugged him in just the right places leaving his upper body bare of everything else along with no wrapping under the lower body covering. He didn't need boots on but on the way over he'd removed them just down by the elevator. Her security was so easy to tap into. These humans thought their measures could keep out the monsters. He wasn't under the bed though but if this precious gorgeous female did him right he just might use it on her.

"Who...oh...ommm...mmm…" Her eyes ran down every curve and muscle stopping when reaching the massive bulge her lips parted for with her tongue running along the bottom lip from that one simple thirsty yearn. Whatever he had she wanted her lips around hell she wanted her pussy even her ass around to swallow each nice big bit clenching on that cock until wherever he filled she'd milk every last drop to have. She didn't even notice she'd been backed up to where her deck door was that lead to the indoor patio area where he'd have plenty of space to conquer her pretty well curved body in every single delicious way.

"Open it." He told her their eyes finally meeting and hold fuck the hunger she saw had her nodding unlocking it sliding it open. "Strip everything off your curvy little body except your panties. Tell me...do you wear a thong? Are they lacy?" Her voice had completely fled but she decided she didn't need it hell she didn't need to speak especially when her mouth was nice and full with him. She quickly discarded her long skirt her blouse and bra grateful she had chosen not to parade around her home with heels on. But now she was completely exposed to all that hunger he held and she knew it was for her. "Mmmmm lacy and emerald just like your pretty eyes."

Damn she was the finest of sexy little pussy cats. Now, to find out just how good that pussy would be. "Go over to your arbor and stand under it for me." She was so quick to comply and smiled at her eagerness as she quickly went over doing just what he wished. He casually walked over looking down at her fine figure. After all he was taller than most human males and well built to handle any challenge. It was why he was King. He inspected the arbor seeing it was good and sturdy. Bring your feet up to those two bars. Theeeere we go." He smiled seeing how her knees were bent and legs apart just purrrrfectly for his needs. "I'd put your hands on those two upper bars and hold on tight."

"Wh...why?" She finally found the will to speak only to gasp as she felt something big and long push right against her panties shuttering at the invasion that had her eyes widening with words replaced by moans. Her eyes flopped back into her skull panting as she felt her own panties pushed inside of her. Holy fuck that was arousing as hell. Now that she knew it was one of his fingers that felt so amazing in itself she realized he'd sheathed that single finger with her satin thong.

"Lacy and slim. Have you never felt your own attire twisted and stroked inside you? How it's so wrong yet feels so good doesn't it?" She nodded her moans growing far too warped by the wicked pleasure he was providing her. "See? See what thongs provide? Shall I rip the sides so you can feel this promiscuous plunging in your pussy?" Her lewd response had him licking his own lips. "Very well." He kept the finger he'd covered in the widest part of her thong deeply in her warm cunt using his other hand to easily rip off the strips that kept the garment over her sweet hips. She was shaking with arousal and sexual drive to be driven deeply into by the cock he'd give her soon. "Nicely placed."

She had lost every waking thought unraveled on the unbridled lust he was making her feel knowing damn well her own pleasures had seeped out to drip all over the tiled ground. With her legs apart her own fluids wouldn't be rolling down her shaking thighs. Oh she was shaking needing more almost ready to beg until she felt the hot length of his powerful tongue dive right into her mouth. One taste of his cinnamon sweetness and she swore she'd already started cumming with how good just his tongue felt taming her mouth. She did feel when two of his fingers were working her pussy forcing every bit of her whore hole to learn how good a thong could be coated with desire.

She tasted exquisite and he smiled even into the kiss as she sucked on his tongue to get more of the sweetness his muscle could provide. She'd learn it wasn't the only muscle that was smothered with cinnamon. No she'd be graduated to the spicy flavor after he'd given her pussy then ass a good load of it. Once she was full to the point she was cumming out his own he'd satisfy her sweet lips that were currently slurping up his tongue fluids.

She whimpered as he pulled his mouth from hers leaving a trail of saliva between them smiling at her seeing her drooling just the way he knew she would. "Now.." He began pumping the two fingers he had in her covered in her torn thong faster shoving them up deeper. "Pant. Moan. Beg for more. You think my fingers are good...time to educate you sexy lit." He smirked as she looked down with eyes open and widened her mouth ajar panting at the sight drooling like crazy for every big muscled length his body carried and even big too were his two ripe tasty looking balls she couldn't wait to run her tongue along and suck just to have more of him in her mouth. She wasn't even sure she could take that much down her throat but she would damn sure try later.

Her orbs rolled along every single inch of that meat and oh how her pussy would try to handle that meal like a champ. She gasped throwing her head back shaking even harder as she felt the fingers in her cunt slip out only for the fat head of his dick to push at her folds which stretched them apart and when she'd become some grunting bitch she didn't know but if her mouth wasn't watering enough to dribble out he just turned up the faucet. "Such a tight little thing you are. Not sure you can take me but let's work you slowly." He pushed another big inch in with now two inside her and he rolled around her entrance working that open some more. "Moan like that sexy lit. Moan and maybe I'll rub your little lit gem of a clit."

Could she think anymore? Fuck no. She wasn't meant to think. She was meant to feel what he was giving her. She was meant to feel what only he could provide her. She felt his big cock moving up into her more and damn it hurt some but fuck the pleasure won out that battle. She wasn't born to fight. She was made to give...to give her body to him. His dick was stretching her so thin that she knew when he started to really fuck her she'd be cumming so easily so hard there would be no stop to the orgasms.

He calculated that he was about five inches deep in her now and that wasn't even half of his length. He had his doubts she could take him in right to the hilt but if he got that high up in her she'd be practically stuck on his nice fat meaty stick. "Are we wanting more of my steel ribbed rod my sexy drooling lit. Well...let's give you what you sing for." He was ready to test a theory and bucked hard to slam four more inches into her which lead to more tearing of her thong that was practically wrapped around his cock now. This slick sexywear was now his own personal condom leaving only the head of him free of it. He prefered it that way. Now he was passed her already torn hymen which he was sad he didn't get to break that net. Oh well.

She had lost grip on the bars her feet slipping off and she howled out as she fell right over his dick which drove the rest she didn't think her body could sheath and fuck now she had. She shuttered moaning in her hard heavy breaths cumming right over him almost instantly but then he begun to move up and down in and out slow at first and every push in her womb ever stroke he gave her pussy kept her fluids pouring out grateful he had a grip on her body or more so her ass. It kept her upright and not even realizing where she was he'd dropped them in her heated pool covering her mouth offering her air as they sunk down to the bottom. Then he begun to pound away fucking her with such force and speed into the tiled floor still keeping enough air for her to still breathe.

He loved how simple she submitted and it had been a while since he'd had an aquatic fucking fest. She was so oblivious not aware he could easily breathe underwater and so he could breathe for them both and the longer she sucked in his crisp spiced air the longer she sucked on his tongue while her pussy sucked on his cock the deeper he'd be in all of her until every bit of her was an addict of his own tigree body. Damn she was so tight still but every plunge and punch of his cock into her had her working right to the lowest most degrading of levels leaving her nothing but a cock cum cunt to train like the good little kitty she was.

She was losing every other sensation to the ones his cock was providing her. How many times she'd unleashed the orgasms squirting over and over she knew not. She didn't need to know. She felt. She felt to feel. _Feel more cock. Feel his cock deeper. Feel ooooh feel his hot seed pouring inside_ of her. He had so much but she wanted every drop.

He snickered and pushed them easily to the surface tugging his dick out as it blew all over the water smiling as he saturated it cutting his finger on the edge of the pool dropping it in the water. Now this pool would keep her soaked for good. He pushed her against it spreading her with her face down on the tile surface adjusting as he pushed the head of himself into her fine tight ass. "Fuck so tiny. So tight. Soooo good. Need to stretch this too. Mmmm can you feel more of my cinnacum in you? I will cream this hole too. Damn you're tight."

Vince had known the kryptonian had a way to shrink back up from solar exposure and damn she was fun to fuck and use his cock cranks on but damn this bitch was even tighter. How had his boys handled such a tiny thing like her? He'd ask the brother bull tigrees later. For now he had some work to do, which was her..


End file.
